A Ghost In the Night
by Red Dawn Shadow
Summary: Ghost has been just fine on his own in the Task Force 141, but his life is turned up side down when he meets the new FNG Alex Stone, Seeing that both are complete opposites, Alex herself is curious to see who the man behind the mask really is. Note: im new to the fanfic writing so it might suck but i'm just saying :) Rated T for Language and Possible suggestive themes :)
1. Chapter 1

The day was hot and dry, not a cloud in sight, This must of been a normal sight for regular members of the One-Four-One. But to Alex, it was quite dull. She gave a sigh and kicked the dirt as she stood in front of the base,

"Welcome to Task force 141 Miss." The soldier said as he guided her to the entrance, The hall ways seemed ridiculously long, but Alex wasn't gonna complain, it was her first day after all.

_"I hope there's other women here."_ Alex thought to herself

Just then the soldier stopped and said the Captains right in there.

Alex lifted her head up then walked in

"Ah here's the FNG right now." The Mohawk Scottish man called out then rushed over to greet here

"Sir." Her British accent was soft and little a bit different then most.

"Captain MacTaivsh at your service, you must Be Alex Stone."

A slight smile formed in her face as she gave a nod

"Any call signs?."

"No, not yet anyways." Alex replied simply

MacTavish gave a nod then said "Come with me we'll discuss your training then meet the other Members of the Family."

**Ghost's POV**

I give a slight sigh as I sit in one of the chairs

"Depressed about having to share you room?." Roach teased

"It wouldn't be that bad if it was someone I knew." I roll my eyes, even though no one can see it.

Worm gives a reassuring pat on the back and says "I'm sure the guy will be fine."

"You boys might want to rephrase that word." MacTavish warned as he walked in.

Thank god I have my balaclava on cause my jaw just about drops to the ground. No no no no, Bloody hell no this isn't happening. the FNG is a girl?

The room goes silent as they both walk in,

Like MacTavish is, he always keeps secrets, like this. wont give a name or nothing. Personally I don't blame him. id put up a great argument if I knew this "FNG" was a girl.

"Meet Alex boys, and play nice we don't want to give her a bad view on us on her first day." MacTavish says with a chuckle.

She has bright hazels eyes, only to accent her dark rich red colored hair, it seems unnaturally wavy but it doesn't seem to matter cause she has it tied up in a ungodly high pony tail. She wears a light green colored cargo jeans (not to mention with tons of pockets going up and down the legs) with a cropped white tank top.

Toad is the first to come up to her and say "Names Toad, any call sign we can call you beautiful lady." the way he makes his voice sound makes me want to puke,

She's taken off guard by him calling her that, but she doesn't seem to blush that easily

the FNG shakes her head making her pony tail go from side to side as she says "Just Alex."

one by one they all meet her.

MacTavish then peers at me, I haven't greeted her yet, I **don't **want to meet her.

But he gives a mischievous smile as he says "Seems like you haven't met the Lieutenant yet."  
"Damn you MacTavish." I swear under my breath

he then leads her over to me, I've some how shifted out of my chair through out the greetings and now leaning against the wall. I can tell she almost flinch's at her first sight of me, almost everybody does when they meet me.

"This is our Lieutenant Ghost, You will also be bunking with him." MacTavish adds a wink at his last comment.

I roll my eyes at it. she gives a slow nod then says "Alex." I almost flinch at her accent, its a southern England accent, but it seems to a have a trance of something else I cant put my finger on.

Alex's POV

Jesus Christ! he looks like he looks like a bloody cereal killer from a horror movie!, not only that but I have to bunk with him? Lets not mention the fact he's the Lieutenant, He's dressed in a normal task force uniform, different's is he wears red tinted sunglasses with a smiling skull patterned balaclava (I think that's what they are) on. right as my eyes met his, I can tell he doesn't like me. so I don't shake his hand.

personally i'm scared to at this point, MacTavish has already explained that have to the "The pit" which is some gun course that I have to complete in... oh lord i completely forgot what time i had to complete it in. i dismiss the thought and strangely enough my face is still clean of emotions.

But there is somebody that i have struck a match with, Archer is his call sign, a sniper.

Ever sense I joined the military i was a natural at being a sniper.  
i was once told that "I had Patience's yet i was persistent, which only leads to great things, and was hard to find" which i guess that makes me a "Good sniper"

"So are you ready to go to The Pit Lassie." MacTavish asks

"Not really, But i suppose i don't have a choice." I say flatly

"I'll let the Lieutenant show you the way." MacTavish says, i notice him passing a wink at the masked man, i wonder what he's thinking.. probably that he doesn't like me. before i can go into any deep thought about it my thoughts were cut off by his British accent, i almost thought that he was American.

"Sure, but can i speak to you in private first Captain."

MacTavish's eyes fall to the ground and sighs as if he knows what's about to happen next, they both quietly walk across the room.

**Normal POV**

"Why didn't you tell me it was bloody girl!." Ghost hissed is a muffled voice

"Cause i knew you would argue, like this." MacTavish replied in a flat voice

Ghost gave a irritated sigh and said "Let me guess, there's other bunks free but you chose her to stay with me."

MacTavish slightly shifted as he rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Yes i did, But look lad i think this will be good for you, you haven't been the most social person."

"When have i ever been social?." Ghost replied indifferently

"You haven't but maybe **She**can change that." MacTavish said

Ghost's eyes had widened at what MacTavish had been saying.

"If this is about my lo-

"No no not like that! look she's going to be here for a awhile weather you like it or not, and I've looked at her bio and from what's on there, you'll like her more as a friend then a foe." MacTavish cut him off.

Ghost sighed as he looked at the floor, "Fine." was the only thing he could say

He trudged back to the girl

"Follow me." He muttered

Alex gave a slight sigh as she silently followed him, it was kinda awkward for her, she almost felt compelled to make conversation, but the way MacTavish was giving facial expressions made her stay quiet.

**Alex's POV**

A voice hits me like a punch in the stomach

"So **Alex**, How long have you serviced in the military."

I did not see this coming, but i refuse to give a surprised look

_Say as little as possible _a little voice in the back of my mind says, and i don't ignore it

i give a light shrug and say "4 years, what about you?."

"6." he answer's flatly

just then we make are way out of the base and into the boiling heat.

It isn't very long we've made our way down a slope, i already see MacTavish standing by General Shepard.

How did he get there that fast?

i dismiss my thoughts on that as i'm briefly explained on what i must do, still didn't catch the time though.

I look at my gun selection not much so i pull out the good ole USP 45

I can tell Ghost looks at me in disbelief, i don't need to see his face, i got a vibe for this type of stuff.

"Aren't you going to take a primary." He scoffs

"I don't need one, but if it makes you feel pretty Lieutenant." I reply in a mellow tone

I can feel the scold on his face "Id advise you to watch your tongue or it will be the death of you." He threatens,

"Is that a promise?." I say as a smile dances on my face

His anger glows from his balaclava, but he doesn't say anything else and rushes off.

i roll my eye's, i still wear a smile on my face, i like him.. Eh sorta.

i pick up a SCAR-H just to mock him as i put it on my back i walk to the gate,

the grip on my USP tightens as the gate shuts behind me, i'm sharp on my senses, i don't hit 1 civilian in the first part. i quickly rush into the building swiftly firing, i make my way up the stairs as a card bored cut out pops in front of me,

"KNIFE THE TAREGT." i hear MacTavish say as i'm already in mid slice. the rest is a breeze, i run up to the other gate my face is slightly red from the running but i'm not panting, at least i'm forcing myself to not.

The 3 men come down to greet me,

I see a approving look on MacTavish's face, i must of done it right,

Shepard clears his throat and says "18.9 seconds."

Holy crap! I've been told i'm in great shape, but i didn't know i was that great in shape.

MacTavish comes over and congratulates me, Ghost stays quiet though, He can hide his face in that balaclava all he wants, but i know deep inside he's impressed.

For the rest of the day the guys are all trying to find a call sign for me that has to do with my speed

"What about Swifty!." Meat says

I raise my eyebrows "What about No."

"How about speedy." Worm suggests

I let my head rest on the table as i say "I give up, I'm seriously not that fast so can we just let go of the call sign thing."

"If you've been in the military for 4 years why the crap do you not have a call sign?." Archer says

"Well that's the problem, i do have a couple of call signs, but they don't sound right."

"Ok name one." Meat says

"Hmm, Coco is one of them." I say mentally embarrassed

They all roar with laughter

"Why would they call you Coco?."

"Cause i have a huge obsession with drinking Coco." I say with a slight smirk

"I'll make a mental note on that." Roach replies

"Well boys i'm off for the night, I've got a big day ahead of myself tomorrow." I say

"Remember to tell Ghost you- We love him." Meat says

we all silent for a moment, was he about to say what i think he was about to.

i give a nod as i walk through the halls. Roach had shown me my new room in the day time, so i know were its at, my mind begins to wonder on Meat stuttering

_"Remember to tell Ghost you- We love him."_ It keeps replying in my mind.

was he about to say to remember to tell Ghost i love him? what the he-

i stop thinking. i'm already at the door. i wonder what he's doing in there, more like i wonder if his mask is off.

Once again i force myself to stop thinking and open the door.

He's sitting there on the bottom bunk writing in a journal, as a matter of fact he doesn't even look up to acknowledge me, that's fine by me.

i don't bother changing, for one obvious reason, he's in here, the second is that I've never cared for pajama's don't get me wrong i will sleep in them, but i don't have to.

i walk up to the bunk bed, and place my hands on the top bar, with one light jump i pull myself onto the bed.

Yes i know there's a latter, but i always find it more fun to do something like that,

i use to be a gymnast before i join the military so doing simple stuff like this makes me happy. i yank the pony tail holder out of my hair and run my fingers through it. after getting comfy,

for awhile i cant sleep. its never been in my nature to go to bed early, the lights are out the but i don't care.

i silently jump out of my bed and make my way out of the room, There he is in all of his glory, sleeping...with the freaking mask on.

i'm already outside of the base as i take a seat on the ground and look out into the sky.

after about 10 minutes i hear foot steps behind me. but i don't bother looking.

"I guess you don't know what the punishment is for being out of bed after restricted time." its just Ghost

"I'd take you a bit more serious if you weren't being a hypocrite." I reply

He takes a seat next to me.

"I swear." He mutters

"You'll kill me if i keep being disrespectful?." I ask, i then sigh deeply and add "But at this point i don't care."

My fingers trace down the scar just above right side of my lip.

"I don't really care the way you speak to me, too be honest in the One-Four-One we speak are minds freely, its just..." He trails off

"Just that i'm a girl and it took you by surprise, i know." Our eyes lock for a moment, but i quickly look at the ground

"How..."

"I have a vibe for that type of thing." i explain

he gives a long sigh then says "I just wanted to apologize for the way i was acting earlier, like you said it took me by surprise, MacTavish didn't tell me anything about you, literally."

There it is again, a smile dances on my lips and i shake my head as i look at the ground

"No hard feelings, i would of been probably would of been more pissed then you if i didn't get a word of warning about who id be having to share a room with."

He's smiling beneath the mask, yes its a vibe.

"We should probably get back inside, and on are way back you should tell me about the punishment for being up after time limit."

He slightly laughs as we both get up.

Despite the rough patch we ran into today, i can tell were gonna be great friends.

**Authors note: Whats up people?! so this is the first chapter of my book, which im sure sucks :( (along with the grammer mistakes i probably over looked which im sorry for), but i haven't played Mw2 in awhile and wasn't in the mood to think logically on how MacTavish would actually greet her so i just got creative (and im probably going to wing it for most of her missions), and yes Alex will get a Call sign, in the next chapter ^_^ anyways im out.**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit at a table picking at the food on my plate as I go over the things i've done today: Train.

I had to wake up before sun rise and start training, I thought it would be normal, well I was wrong, not even a hour into it I was tired but I refused to look weak so I trained hard ran faster then all of the guys, MacTavish and Ghost seem fairly impressed by my actions so that must count for something,

"I wont lie, I never thought you could run so freaking faster!." Roach remarked as he takes a seat next to me.

"It was nothing." I say with a causal shrug, a lie.

"So what was your first night like?." Worm teases

I blink then say "I'm not sure I follow."

"You know bunking with Ghost." Royce joins in

My face turns a shallow red as I say "We didn't even speak each other."

Ghost really does know when to pick a bad time to show up cause he stands before us right now.

"Speak of the devil! Ghost we've got a question for you." Worm says

He raises his eyebrows in return. My face turns a deeper shade of red as I bury my hands into my face when Worm asks the question.

"Last I recall we didn't even make eye contact, And honestly I wouldn't date Alex if she were the last girl in the world." Ghost says, I look up from my hands then raise my eyebrows and give a expression that says _You did not just say that._

"Woah Ali you just got dissed."

"Well i don't think it would matter if I was the last girl in the world or not, cause either way I wouldn't never consider dating a man who pretends its Halloween everyday." I say smoothly

Roach gives a fake cough to smother his laugh as he says "Apply cool water to burn."

"And I thought girls loved Halloween." Ghost replies as he snaps his finger

"Only at the age of 7." I say, Another lie, I didn't stop trick or treating un tell I was 13, but he doesn't know that now does he?

"Well aren't you the feisty one?." Ghost says, I'm the only one who can detect the playfulness in his voice.

"Hey that's a good nickname." Archer most of sat down at the table when me and Ghost were throwing comebacks at one another.

"I'm not that bad, At least not as bad as my sister." I regret the words right as they come from my mouth

everyone's stunned in silence.

"You have a sister?." Archer questioned

"Well yeah but..." I trail off, I look to Ghost for help as I shift uncomfortably,

"Oi, I forgot to mention that MacTavish wanted to see you." Ghost says in a mellow tone.

A relieved look floods onto my face as I say "Best not keep him waiting."

I quickly get up as I begin to head for the hall way, I know Ghost is behind me, he'll want a reason.

"What the bloody hell was that?." He asked

"I, I um." We stand in the hall as I search for the right words to say

"Look I don't like talking about her, or the rest of my family." I'm about to take off in a run only to be caught by my fore arm, of course that's not a bloody good enough excuse.

I sigh as I let my eyes find his, I can barely trace a pair of grey eye's underneath the red tinted sunglasses.

"It's just a painful memory alright."

Ghost patiently waits for me to say more, good god I don't want to spill my life story to him.

"Lets just say me and my sister never really got along, neither did me and my parents..." I look around the halls and then look directly at him and say "Its a long story maybe for me to tell another day."

"How about tonight." He says, I'm really beginning to get annoy with his persisents,

But I look at him in confusion "What do you mean?."

"Me, Roach and MacTavish are going to pub later, you can come." Ghost says with a shrug

I frown at the idea of drinking with 3 men who probably go hardcore on liquor.

"I don't know, i'm not that greatest at holding my drink." I say doubtfully, Another lie, I can drink almost 3 bottles of whiskey, unlike most women it strangely enough doesn't effect me as much, at least depending on the brand.

"Oh really? now why do I sense a lie coming on?." He says

I'm going to have to play this carefully, but unfortunately I begin to stutter which completely shows I was lying.

"Be honest why don't you like drinking Alex?." Ghost presses

"Why do you like to ask so many questions Mr Riley?." I counter

He flinch's at his last name being used, and he takes the bait to get off the subject

"How do you-

"I'm very good at getting information."

"Then you must know I don't give you so easily, why wont you come?." Ghost say slyly

I sigh in frustration and give up "Achohal has been used and abused in my past, I can be around it and yes drink it, but it brings back painful, I mean real painful memories back."

He gives a nod as if he understands but it still doesn't change his mind "But your coming right?."

I give a deep sigh and say "Jesus Christ your presisent."

He gives a chuckle then says "Is that a yes?."

"If I say yes will you stop bothering me?."

Ghost smiles beneath his balaclava as he says "I wont make a promise I cant keep."

I stand there for a moment I then say "Why do you even want me to come anyways?."

He shrugs then replies with "I don't know, you just seem a little mysterious and i'm curious to hear why you act like the way you do."

"Me, Mysterious? aren't I the one who has a face?." I say playfully

He gives a sigh then says "What time do you want me to pick you up?."

I raise my eyebrows _Pick me up? _

"You make this sound like a date."

"Well I did just ask you." Ghost says as if it were nothing.

I slightly blush, I did not see that coming.

"8 pm, don't be late." I answer meekly as I turn around and begin to walk to MacTavish's office.

MacTavish looks at me for a second then says "Looks like somebody just got sprayed with a love scented pepper spray."

Well it is a bittersweet feeling.

"I take it you all arrive at the pub at different times?." I ask

"Aye, some prefer to stay longer and drink more then others, how do you know?." MacTavish asks

Crap. what do I tell him? that Ghost just asked me out. well I don't see any other options.

"Ghost invited me to go to the pub with you and roach later tonight." I answer calmly

MacTavish seems delightly surprised as he said "I never thought Ghost would ask you but im glad to see he did, do you have a ride to get you there."

My face turns beet red color as I say "He's taking me there."

A wide smile appears on his face.

"Please don't look at me like that." I say

"Sorry its just..." MacTavish trails off

"Just...?."

"Simon isn't that type of person to just randomly ask a girl out, you must be something special to- He stops in mid sentence then lets out a chuckle, My face must be redder then I thought

"I'm sorry its just, well you know...I've never been well asked out before." I say shyly

MacTavish almost falls out of his chair when he hears this "Your joking right?."

I sheepishly smile and say "I'm afraid not."

"With a pretty face like yours that's just unrealistic." MacTavish teases

"It would be considered child's play to my sister." I say with a sigh as I sit in a chair.

"When did you have a sister?." MacTavish questions

"A lot has happened since I was 14 Soap." I say flatly

He flinches at his old nickname being used.

"Aye, but didn't you go to London afterwards?." MacTavish asks

"I did, lets just say i made a few mistakes and told the wrong people, i ended up back to square one, in a orphanage." I say with a shrug.

"Do you have a picture of her?." Mactavish asks

I give a humorless laugh as i look in one of my pockets and get out a old photo,

Its me and her standing on the front porch together, I wore tattered shorts and a off the shoulder white shirt. My sister's curly blond hair was down, she wore makeup that accented her blue eyes, High heels mini skirt and a floral blouse. I hate this picture, i don't know why i keep it.

I hand it over to him.

MacTavish smiles as if a memory was brought back to him.

"I only see a beautiful girl in this photo and her name starts with a A."

I crack a smile "Always a optimist? you haven't changed a bit."

"More like a Realist, but whatever suits you." MacTavish returns the smile.

Just at that moment my fingers go back down in my pockets, i pull out a chain with a ring on it.

a gold band with a real Emerald on it.

My smile turns into a frown as i whisper "I miss him."

"Aye, i do to lass, i never thought you would of actually had kept it."

"It's the only thing of real value to me." I say with a shrug.

He gives a nod then says "Well if i were you id get ready, you have a hot date tonight remember?."

I laugh as i say "More like Courting considering you and Roach will be there."

...

I look in the mirror with a sigh, i'm not pleased with the way i'm dressed, Don't get me wrong i look nice but its just that odd feeling you get, I don't know maybe its because i'm nervous.

i wear a High waist leather skirt, only to match it with a cropped golden corset (A scoop neck with Tank top like straps) with long black lining, so it only shows a little bit of skin on my stomach, my hair hangs just at ribcage (quite long i know), i also wear a pair of cute black combat boots, also matched with a brown studded hand clutch.

My face isn't plastered in makeup, but i do wear a green eye shadow that's brings out the green in my eyes, along with slightly dark purple lipstick to match, not too much, but enough to make myself look presentable.

This is so stupid, i'm going to a bar for heavens sake!. why am i doing this?

The thought wont leave me as i open the door to walk out of MacTavish's room, he offered to let me get ready there before he headed to the bar.

I make my way down the empty corridors as i find the main entrance to the base. There He is. Ghost appears to be normal, well if he took off his balaclava and shades i think he would pass off as a civilian, but that clearly isn't gonna happen.

He wears a pair of denim jeans a black tank top with a light weight blue jacket, the sleeves are rolled up. Why couldn't i be simple like him?

_Cause i'm a girl Duh! _i answer myself

"Well don't you look beautiful." Ghost comments

"You really like making me blush don't you?." I counter

I can feel his smirk as he says "Just on the weekends."

We both walk out as we go to his truck,

"Well damn, i thought you were that type of scary biker guy." I tease

"I am a scary biker guy, i just prefer to be alone when i do that." He says with a shrug as we get in.

"I see." i reply with a slight nod.

its a silent ride for awhile, were both fine by that un tell Ghost asks "So you ready to talk about your sister?."

I turn to face him as i raise my eyebrows "Why are you so keen on learning my past?."

"I'd just like to know so i can be careful with what i talk about with you."

_Sounds legit, but slightly off. _

"Its nothing really." I begin to backtrack

"You made it sound like something early today." Ghost comments

I sigh as i say "You really want to know?."

He gives a nod

"It's just, well she isn't exactly my sister, i was..." I try not to choke on my own words

"...Adopted?." Ghost says shocked, he must of read in between the lines.

I sadly nod, "i was 15 i think, it was terrible, I was treated terrible. you know one time my "Parents" told me that the only reason they adopted me was for me to look after them when they were older." I say, i cant even look at him.

"It was 3 days after i turned 18 that i joined the military."

There's a awkward silence.

"Wow, i just would of never thought that you would have a past like that." Ghost chooses his words carefully

_Oh but it runs much deeper then that _i think, its like he reads my mind as he asks "You said you were 15 when you were adopted, what about your real parents?."

I tense up at the thought but I've come to fair to quit, but not fair enough to tell the whole truth

"My mum died when i was less then 8 months old from lung cancer, my father, he, he just snapped afterwards." This is just the pretty version of the story, it runs much deeper, much colder.

Ghost sensed my tension so he doesn't press on about my real parents.

It's a matter of minutes before we pull into the parking lot. We get out of the truck, as i drop to the ground i can smell achohal dripping off the place.

_This is going to be a long night _I think as we're about to open the tavern door.

**Wassup people!? i first off want to say Thank you for the lovely reviews! i really appreciate them, second of all i meant to post this chapter last night but i kept accidently hitting the back button which forced me to rewrite it over and over again, it was frustrating so i quit :P. No missions in this chapter but i will force myself to do it next one :) so yes im going to leave you on a cliff hanger,**

**Also i'm not sure how realistic it is to drink three bottles of whiskey without being past out (LOL especially for women) so try to bear with me on this. Last i know im probably missing grammer mistakes everywhere so i apologize. anyways im out, FREE CAKE FOR EVERYONE 3**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	3. Meet Night

** Note: **

**Drinking and some Language, along with slightly crude humor (nothing terrible I promise:) ) will be used in this Chapter, and since i'm here I might as well say DISCLIAMER: I own nothing, Except Alex :),**

Once we walk in the bar I feel a cold wind blow past me, drunk people slur things even Google cant translate, food covers the floor. Feels just like a bar, MacTavish and Roach are seated on bar stools at the counter,

"Best to keep away from the drunks." Ghost murmurs

"My vibe has already let me know." I whisper back as we approach MacTavish and Roach.

"Well don't you look fine tonight." Roach comments as he takes a gulp of his beer.

"I felt inspired today." I say playfully as me a Ghost take a seat beside them.

Just then the Bartender makes his way over and asks "Now who won the beautiful ladies heart today?."

"Ghost." Roach teases, I throw my head back with a laugh, Ghost is probably gonna be pissed at Roach for the rest of the night.

"I'm just a friend looking for a drink and a good time." I explain

"You've come to the right placed, what can I get ya?." The Bartender asks cheerfully

"Whiskey, Bottled." I say firmly

the 4 look at me in silence for a moment

"A feisty one! I like her." The bartender says with a laugh as he leaves us.

MacTavish and Roach decide to keep to their drinks as Ghost looks at me in disbelief .

"You are such a liar!." Ghost comments

"What?." I ask innocently

"Oh im sorry I thought you couldn't hold your drink." Ghost retorts

"Ok I'm a liar, you take everything way too serious." I reply causally

He lets out a sigh in return, which makes me laugh for no reason.

Just then the Bartender comes back and hands me my drink.

I thank him as he takes Ghosts order. I take a swig of my whiskey,

In result this makes MacTavish frown "Your too young to drink that stuff."

"Aye, but I learned it from the best." I say cheerfully

"Do we dare ask who the 'Best' is?." Ghost asks.

Just then his drink arrives. Jesus I can smell it from here, I stare at it for awhile as I finally say

"What the bloody hell is that?."

Ghost gives a humored laugh as if my question was joke "Just a mixed drink."

"That contains of?."

"Three types of alcohol mixed with coke." He says causally

"Jesus Christ Ghost are you trying to kill yourself!?." MacTavish asks wide-eyed.

Ghost gives relaxed shrug and says "I'm only having one, besides most of the alcohol is weak."

"You say you'll have one, then after that one you'll say "I think ill have one more" and it will go on and on un tell you face plant the ground from being so drunk." I say smoothly

"Fortunately for you I know when to say Enough." Ghost counters

"I'm sure your Enough from my Enough, differ." I say as I take another drink of the whiskey.

"Hey I'm not the one drinking Whiskey."

"But you don't see me mixing it with 3 other types of alcohol." I say with a smile

"Touché." Ghost replies as he pulls his balaclava about his mouth and takes a gulp of his drink.

"You know Ali your quite sassy to our superior." Roach comments as he finishes, what looks to be his 4th beer. Too explain, Roach decided un tell I got a call sign that I had to had to have a nickname, in result they came up with "Ali".

I laugh and say "Look boys I'm only going to take my sass so far, Halloween boy is my only ticket out of this place."

"Still wont drop the nickname will you?." Ghost replies flatly

"Were would the fun be in that?." I ask playfully.

He gives me another sigh as he finishes his glass.

"Ill be right back." Ghost says as he gets up and goes to a hall way.

"Were do you suppose he went?." I ask

"Probably to take a piss, I heard those types of drinks make you have to go to the bathroom badly." MacTavish says with a chuckle, he then says "Which I will be right back as well."

Roach's green eyes go bright as he follows quickly behind

"Men." I mutter to myself as I finish the bottle of Whiskey, My head feels light, really really light. I haven't drank in a year, let alone whiskey. As I think of this a man has taken a seat next to me.

"You look beat, need a ride home?." He asks

My eyes widen as I stutter "W-what?."

"Lets face it you and I are both lonely, let me take you to my apartment and have some fun." He says smoothly.

This suddenly hits me like a light, im back on my toes, on alert, my senses are alive and fully awake.

"Could you um, excuse me for a moment." I say as I get up and go down the same hall way roach ran down. Its short dark and dusty, this must lead to the bathrooms. I have no time to think before i'm pinned against the wall,

"Hard to get? I like that." He purrs in my ear as his hands slide down to my waist.

I turn my head to the left to block him from kissing me, I barely whisper "This just got personal."

I then jam my knee as hard as I can in his groin, I push him off me and punch him straight into table out of the hall way. I causally walk over to him, people begin to stare at me, My hand reaches to his shirt, I pull his face close to mine as I sneer "If you want to keep your pretty little perverted face, I suggest you learn some respect for women." I let go of his shirt and look up.

"What in gods name happened?." Ghost says as he comes over to me

"He was being a pervert what did you expect?." I say as I crossed my arms

"Well damn." Roach says

"Where you guys using the bathroom of something?." I ask as my head begins to throb in pain

"Oh no we were getting high on unicorns while we got drunk on rainbows." Ghost says, his voice drips with sarcasm.

I burst out In laughter "What the hell!?." I quickly stop laughing because my head begins to hurt far to much.

"You really do know how to make a sarcastic statement don't you Ghosty." Roach says in a drunk voice as he burps.

"Yup." Ghost says shortly

"Can we go home?." I ask as I rub the right temple of my head with my fingers

"In a hurry are we?."

"Look I need to start inhaling water before my lights go out, ok?." I say flatly

"Ok fine, we'll go." Ghost says, we then pay for the drinks and head out to the truck.

after a long silence I say "How drunk do you think MacTvaish is right now?."

Ghost chuckles and says "Probably passed out with his head against a toilet seat."

I give a light laugh at the image of MacTavish doing that. I sigh as my fingers somehow find there way to the ring on the chain. I didn't wear it tonight but I kept it on me for good luck.

"Engagement ring?." Ghost guesses

"Promise* Ring." I correct.

He gives a slight nod.

I shake my head and say "I don't get it."

Ghost looks at me for a moment then says "Get what?."

"More like get you." I correct myself

"Get me? what's to get?." Ghost asks

"You seem so interest in my life, I'm beginning to really wonder why." I answer

"I done told you the reason." He says simply

"And you expect me to believe that?." I say

"Yes." Ghost replies

"My vibe says your lying." I give him a smug look

"And your 'Vibe' is beginning to freak me out." Ghost jokes

I laugh at this "You aren't the first to say."

"Oh let me guess your last boyfriend said that."

I laugh even more "Jesus your persistent to think I've been in a relationship before."

"Well you have, haven't you?." Ghost presses

I smirk at him and say "You know I've only known you for about 48 hours and I done told you quite the few personal things about myself, so i'm not gonna answer that."

"I take that as a 'No' then." Ghost smiles beneath his balaclava.

"Little bastard." I mutter under my breath, he catches this and laughs

"I'm right then."

"Not answering." I reply.

This is what it is for the whole entire trip home, So maybe it wasn't that bad of evening after all.

...

Its 3 bloody am in the morning and I cant sleep! it makes no sense.

I pace back and fourth in my room (well actually me and Ghosts room, but that feels slightly odd to say).

a small lamp light shines across the room. I even preform a back handspring.

"For gods sake Alex go to bed!." Ghost groans as he shoves his face further into his pillow

"I cant." I complain as I do a double back handspring.

"Well try!." Ghost snaps

"Fine be that way!." I scowl as I walk out of the room. after another 2 hours I finally fall asleep at a kitchen table.

...

"Oh she's awake!." Meat giggles.

My eyes begin to slowly open as Toad and Meat stand in front of me giggling

"Ow my head!." I say in a weak voice as I rub the palm of my hand into the left temple of my head.

"Not only your head." Meat hushes another giggle.

"Oh god what did he do to my face!." My eyes are suddenly wide awake as I stare at them,

I'm suddenly pulled out of my seat by Archer and pulled to a mirror, Black eye shadow completely covers my under eyes, lipstick goes all the way up to my ears, the rest of my face has been painted with tons of colors.

"MEAT YOU LITTLE MOTHERFU- i'm cut off by Scarecrows sleepy voice "Woah Ali, did last nights 'Smokey eye' turn into todays 'Hooker murdered in a ally'?."

I scowled as I go to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. after 10 minutes of scrubbing my face I finally get all of the makeup off.

I walk out and go over to Meat "This isn't over!."

He giggles like a 7 year old girl. I then walk off to MacTavishs room, I wonder if he made it out of the bar.

Just as I come up to his door I meet Ghost there.

I put my hands over my mouth, Meat got him too, his mask is now a girl mask, bright pastel pinks and neon green and electric blues cover his mask

"I like the new look." I say as I smother a laugh

"Shut it, at least you didn't get bloody pranked." He hisses

"That's were your wrong, I washed all of the evidence off my face." I counter smoothly

"Why are you even here anyways?." Ghost asks

"To see if MacTavish made it out of the bar, you?."

"Same, other then to see if he has anything that will get this crap off my balaclava."

"Well lets get going." I say as we walk in

"Oh god." I say as my hands return to my mouth.

MacTavish is sleeping on the ground with his legs on his bed, oh but that's not all. He has been pantsed he also wears a green 70's V neck shirt, Meat must of taken my Black eye shadow cause he has a huge bushy unibrow, instead of eyebrows, a red heart painted by lipstick covers his forehead.

"Jesus Christ!." Ghost says as he begins to laugh, I take out my phone and take a picture, MacTavish wakes up and seems confused.

"Whats so funny?." MacTavish asks as he pulls his legs off the bed and pulls up his pants.

"Oh my god." I say as I join Ghost in laughing

"What!?." MacTavish asks as he raises his unibrow.

This sends Ghost on the floor as he holds his stomach from laughing so much, after a second i'm right next to him

"Whats so damn funny?." MacTavish demands as he raises one side of his unibrow this time

"You are a hot mess Tavish!." Ghost barely says as were both still on the floor laughing

He looks confused

"Mirror." I barely choke out as I laugh next to Ghost. He has the cutest laugh...

MacTavish stumbles to a mirror hanging on the wall

"MEAT IM GONNA GET YOUR LITTLE ASS FOR THIS!." MacTavish yells in anger as he runs out of the room

Its just Me and Ghost now, laughing harder then we should, after another 5 minutes we finally stop,

"Can, Can you imagine what happened to Roach." I say as I try not to laugh

"Maybe we can make it in time." Ghost say eagerly, His smile is visible, even with the mask on.

We both get up and dash towards roaches bedroom. Roach shares his bedroom with Unfortunately Meat.

Once we walk in his room he's gone

"We must of missed him." I say

Ghost replies with a swear " He's probably chasing Meat down along side Lovesick-Cupid MacTavish."

I smother my laugh "Well that's a fitting name."

His smile is still there, I almost want to say he has dimples but the balaclava is covering it.

"I am starving." Ghost exclaims

"Join the Starving-Pranked-People- club." My voice drips with sarcasm

"Maybe I will Night." Ghost replies as we walk down the halls.

"What?." I ask look at him confused

"Oh I forgot to mention, Your call sign is Night." Ghost says

"That makes no sense." I say as we walk into the kitchen

"Your a night owl, you have been every since you got here, therefore your are Night." Ghost explains, this draws the others over.

"Say what?." Archer asks as he approach's us

"Alex's call sign is 'Night'." Ghost answers

"My call sign is not-

"I approve." Roach calls from a table (His face is clean of any makeup if your wondering)

I roll my eyes "Not like it will stick."

"If I want things to stick, I can make them stick." Ghost says with a shrug.

Just then Worm comes in and says "Alex, MacTavish wants to see you, now."

"Actually she goes by Night now." Ghost says

Worm raises his eyebrows as he says "Found your call sign eh? Ghost is gonna have to explain how you got it."

I let out a annoyed sigh as I walked down the hall way, I'm still starving, but it has to be something important if MacTavish wants to talk to me during his hangover.

Once I walk into his room, I thank god he has his face cleaned up

"Sir, you wanted me?." I ask

"Aye, we got a mission for you." MacTavish says

"Oh really?." I say as I sit down.

"Do you want to go to Russia?." He asks

...

I'm in my room packing for the journey, its gonna be quite the trip, im dressed in a normal Task Force uniform, my sniper strapped to my back and my hair is tied in a high pony tail, not a single trance of makeup is on my skin, This is how I like it.

"Let me guess going on a mission Tonight." Ghost teases

"I still think my call sign is un called for." I say flatly

"That's what everybody says about there own." Ghost says

"And you don't like yours?." I ask

"I bloody love mine." Ghost says, his smile isn't as visible but I can still see it.

"Good for you, are you coming on the mission tonight?." I ask

"Nah MacTavish has some other missions that need to be filled." Ghost says

"Very well, I suppose we'll speak later." I say as I begin to walk out the door

"Then ill see you later, Night." Ghost says,

Well at least it isn't a stupid call sign.

after that i'm on my way to the chopper.

**Hey peoples whassup!? I first off want to apologize on why this is late, I was gonna post it last night, but... (short story heh) I had just finished the chapter and was gonna go over some spelling mistakes, well my computer decided to freeze, in the end I had to shut it off, and the whole chapter was deleted T_T I was really ticked off.**

**Also I want to thank you all for the reviews they really do mean a lot to me. So yes Alex gets her call sign in this chapter, she will now be called Night :D, But I was too lazy to write her first mission in this chapter. I will be giving details on why she has to go to Russia in the next chapter, Un tell then I hope you guys loved the chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, as always sorry for grammer mistakes and have a lovely day, Anyways im off, FREE CAKE FOR EVERYONE!.**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	4. In The Mind Of Others

**Note: This is some strong language. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Night 3, The song verse in this is "Stand Up" By FireFlight **

I lay down in the snow as I feel my fingers going numb, I don't have much time to think before MacTavishs voice comes

in on the coms "Night do you have visual on the base?."

"Aye, So am I heading for the warehouse?." I ask

"Yes, its halfway across the base, and you have to go through it, be careful though if you alarm the guards Derek Aden and Those Warheads are gone." MacTavish warns

"Way to be a optimist." I reply

"Aye." He answers back

I have to hunt down Derek Aden a War criminal, from what I understand, he is selling stolen warheads to the Russians, not only do I have to kill him but I have to secure the warheads,

"And I'm soloing this mission?." I say

"Un tell we get more hands on deck." MacTavish reassures

"Oh brilliant just brilliant!." I retort quietly

"I thought you were a good sniper Night?."

"Damn you Ghost!." I swear under my breath, why did he have to nickname me that? out of all my bad habits I have, he had to pick that one!

"I'm a bloody great sniper! but id feel more comfortable if I had someone watching my 6." I say flatly as I approach the base.

"And you will, once we have more people." MacTavish answers calmly.

I roll my eyes as I crawl right beside the fence, once i'm in the base its like child's play, men go in pairs of two, there spread out way to thin, this only makes it easier on me though. I can see the warehouse from here I just need to get behind a building to reach it.

and what do you know? another group of two.

"People these days." I mumble under my breath as I pull out my sniper.

I can sunddenly hear a voice in my head _"Alright kid wait for them to split up, don't want things getting out of hand."_

"But I don't have all day Price." I say under my breath with a deep frown,

I crawl around a little bit and line up the perfect double kill, I hold my breath for a moment then slowly pull the trigger.

"Goodnight." I hear MacTavish say on the coms

I have a bright smile "Your so cheesy Tavish." I hear him laugh in return.

After I get up im against the wall of the building,

"I have visual on the warehouse." I say quietly into the coms,

"There should be a weak spot in the fence just ahead." MacTavish says

"As expected." I reply as I get back down in the snow and crawl to the fence, There's a small hole in the fence, I frown at it, I can probably make it bigger but im crunching on time, so I begin to crawl through. it takes quite the bit of effort to get my hips through,

"Having trouble hour glass?." MacTavish teases

"Shut up." I retort quietly as I make my way to a snowy hill.

"I hope you've improved on your climbing." MacTavish says glumly

"Well if not falling means 'Improved' then sure." I reply flatly, i'll admit I suck at climbing, whether its tree's to ice, I suck. most the time I end up falling after 10 seconds and let me tell you it bloody hurts.

The ice seems good, I think... Oh god I really need to do this more often.

I stick my axe in the ice and begin to climb up,

"Nice and slow." MacTavish says smoothly

and he's right im going slow, it takes me at least 3 tries to fully get up, which sends MacTavish in a roar of laughter.

"Would you shut the hell up." I snap quietly as I lay down once more. I have a perfect view on the warehouse

"How's the snow?."

"I cant tell you, my mind is too numb to think." I say with a tone of sarcasm

"I don't think that's possible Sunshine."

"Ghost I think you have the wrong channel, and don't call me "Sunshine" again." I reply with a dry tone

"Oh god he didn't tell you did he." Ghost says with a chuckle

"Tell me what!?." I scoff

"Look at the mountain 3 o'clock."

I raise my eyebrows as I pull my sniper to 3 o'clock. I zoom in only to see Ghost look back at me, He knows i'm pissed.

"MacTavish the hell did you not tell me this muppet was coming?." I hiss in a low tone, id probably yell if it weren't for me being on a stealth mission.

MacTavish doesn't give a response

"So how does it feel to be lied to?." Ghost asks, he must be referencing to when MacTavish didn't tell him I was a girl.

"I'm not sure, after all he wasn't the only one hiding something." I retort quietly

"Night im not sure I follow." Ghost replied

"Ghost don't make me go all the way to the mountain and bitch slap you so hard even Google wont be able to find you." I hiss.

"Seriously I have no idea what your talking about." Ghost says innocently

"I asked you if you were coming with me on this mission and you said you were going on a different one, Jesus Christ I don't understand you men."

"Well im gonna shut up now cause if i say anything witty i have no doubt in my mind you will come here and bitch slap me." Ghost says playfully

I am literally about to say every single curse i can think of and use them on Ghost, but that's when a couple of jeeps pull up to the warehouse

"Saved by the war criminal." MacTavish teases.

"Oh now you want to talk." I mumble.

"Alright we should probably wait for them to make the deal, when they put the warheads in the jeep you take the shot on Derek, ill go for the driver were the warheads are." Ghost says swiftly

"Just like that?." I raise a eyebrow

"Aye, any questions?."

"Yeah actually, can you even make that shot on the driver?." I can just see him missing and us having to track down the warheads.

"Who's the lieutenant here?." Ghost asks

"Oh my god there's a lieutenant here? where!?." I joke

"And who's the better shot." Ghost asks again

"Woah woah woah, lets not get to high on are pride here, i'm just saying that id feel more comfortable if i took the shot at the jeep." I say calmly

"Fine, but when you miss you get to track the warheads down by yourself." Ghost replies dryly

"Ok Halloween boy, but one more thing." I say,

"And what is that?." Ghost says with a sigh as i watch the men by the warehouse talk.

"Just...Just don't blow off his arm." I say with a shiver.

I immediately hear MacTavish laugh

"Oh god you still remember that story?." MacTavish bearly chokes out from laughter

"That was so disgusting." I retort

"I'm sorry but what the bloody hell are you two chattering about?." Ghost asks poorly confused

"Well you see-

"I'm going to puke if you even dare tell that story MacTavish." I cut in "Now lets get back to work."

"I couldn't agree more." Ghost says. we must of had quite the long chat cause i see Russian soldiers loading the warheads carefully in the back of the jeep.

"You aren't gonna hit the warheads right?." Ghost asks slightly worried

I laugh and say "You are such a paranoid freak."

"Just saying." Ghost replies

The driver gets in his seat and starts the car

_"Take a deep breath, give it a second...then pull the trigger." _I can almost feel Price beside me helping me hold my sniper.

I obey the voice and take a deep breath. i wait just a little as the man starts driving.

Everything slows down, my finger pulls down on the trigger. not only have i taken out the driver but i took out the passenger as well. everything is back in normal speed.

The two men in the back seat jump out, only for me to place a bullet in each of there chests.

I guess Ghost did his job cause Derek lays on the ground dead, blood pours out of his head.

"I wont lie you just impressed me." Ghost says

"I suppose you being impressed is a great achievement?." I ask playfully.

"To a certain degree yes." Ghost says in the same playful tone. just then we hear the base alarm go off

"Alright snowflake we need to get down there fast."

"Aye." I agree. i get up and sling my sniper on my back.

Hmmm getting down a mountain, sure no problem. not like id break my neck anyways.

i sigh look down,

"I seriously hate climbing." I mumble as i start my way down. it was easy, well by easy i mean i almost feel half way down. but i got down in one piece and that's all that matters. Ghost as already secured the car

"You made sure to take your sweet damn time." Ghost comments.

"I hate climbing." I exclaim

"From what i can see you hate a lot of things." Ghost replies flatly as he aims his gun up.

"Paranoid." I tease

"Get the warheads so we can go home." Ghost says demandingly

"Oooh a demanding one." I give a fake flirty smile

I can feel him giving me a flat look.

"Fine fine, i don't see why were in such a hurry." I mumble as i make my way to the back of the jeep

"The bloody base alarm just went off." He hisses over the sudden gun fire.

"Your right are arses cant be anymore frozen then this." I ignore his comment.

I hear him laugh over the gun firing.

A smile dances on my face as i say "We have the warheads i repeat we have the warheads."

"Copy that, get to the LZ we'll be waiting." I hear the voice in the coms say.

"C'mon ghosty lets go for a ride." I say as i climb in from the back make my way to the front

He jumps in as i start the car. just then i pull the jeep around and press on the gas.

"Jesus slow down your probably gonna hit a tree if you keep driving like this." Ghost say slightly worried

"Your not living if you don't live a little dangerously." I say with a smile.

just then i see two snowmobiles behind us from my mirrors.

"Better hold unto your mask." I warn as i step on the gas. its bumpy i mean seriously bumpy. we going over hills, rocks, splashing through water the whole nine yards.

"Were almost there." I call out over the gun firing.

Ghost must of shot both of the guys down.

"There gone can you slow down now."

"Fun sucker." I mutter as i slow down a little "Why the hell does it bother you anyways?."

"For one, if i die i prefer it to be me getting shot not by a reckless girl who needs to be in mental care."

I give a slightly offended look and say "I'm not the one wearing a damn mask!."

We both suddenly hear MacTavishs voice "Umm you both do realize your coms are still on."

There's a awkward silence, i'm not sure why but there is.

"I should of just stayed shut up." MacTavish says awkwardly

"You don't say?." Ghost replies before i can.

just then i park the car.

there's a helicopter waiting for us. tons of men come to us and get the warheads.

me and Ghost get step onto the chopper

** Ghost's POV**

We both sit down as i ask her "So how's your arse feeling?."

She gives me a flat look then flips me off, i end up giving a humored laugh.

It feels like i haven't smiled in ages, Night seems to be the only person who can get me to smile, other then maybe Roach and MacTavish if they do something stupid.

I begin to smile when i think of Roach pranking MacTavish when he was hung over.

"What are you smiling about?." Night asks me as she raises her eyebrows

"Right the vibe." I reply, i wasn't lying when i told her that her vibe seriously freaked me out.

She nods and says "You aren't gonna tell me are you?."

"Nope." I answer

...

Later on in the evening when we got back to base i just wanted to sleep. i can see Night wanted to do the same thing but she was swarmed by the team on how the mission went.

I lay in bed for awhile tossing and turning, i know if i go to sleep ill have the same dream.

after awhile i finally sit up in bed and grab my journal and a pencil.

_So me and Night have just got back from a mission, she made a pretty damn good shot at the driven who was taking the warheads back to the Russian base. taking out Derek Aden was far too easy though. it wasn't as hard as i thought it would be so i suppose that's good-_

I look up from my journal to see its Night who has came in, her hair is damp which makes it look a lot more brown, She still wears the same cargo jeans but has exchanged her tank top to a army green scoop neck shirt.

"Jesus Christ i'm beat." Night says in a tired voice as she gets in her bunk.

"Is your arse still cold?." I ask, i'm just waiting for her pissed expression, which she gives me instantly

"You are such a pervert." She says from her top bunk. i almost want to get up just to see her expression, whenever Night gets pissed she always gives a cute facial expression. Oh god what am i saying?!

No, No, No I promised myself the night i apologized to her that there wasn't going to be any relationships, i wonder if she thinks about me as much as i do about her,

_"Dammit Ghost stop thinking!." _Is the first thing i think.

I hear her yawn as the top bunk moves around a bit.

I cant do this anymore, i get out of bed and walk out of the room, I don't hear any objections from Night,

_"Why would she anyways?." _I think.

Just then i hear "Ah just the person i wanted to see."

I turn around to see a bright eyed blond women chasing me down. I frown and im glad i still wear my balaclava.

"And why do you want to see me?." I ask, Jessica is her name, she's one of the medics she's been chasing me like a dog for 6 months, She's pretty don't get me wrong, but she just doesn't have what i'm looking for, I'm not even sure what i'm looking for...

She gives a shrug and says "Just for a chat i suppose."

i give a slight nod.

"I heard you went on a mission with the new girl." Jessica starts off with

"Aye, she wasn't that bad, but i still think she could use some training."

"Didn't you say the same thing when Roach first joined?." Jess says

I laugh a little and say "He still needs training, i wont lie though the FNG can make one hell of a shot."

"What makes you think that?."

"She made a double kill on two men in a moving car, from a mountain side." I answer

"Ok, maybe she's a good shot." Jess agrees

Just then i hear her name get called my the doctor

"Well that's my call, talk to you later?." She says

"Aye." I answer, and just like that she's gone.

I personally hope Jessica and Night never meet, i could just see Jessica spit a insult, only to have Night counter it with a major burn, but Night will somehow or another end up getting hurt and they will meet.

But i will make sure i'm not there when it happens.

I make my way down to the rec room, when I get there I see Roach at the tv watching Meat and Archer play.

"BULLSHIT!." Meat screams

This only makes Archer and Roach laugh.

"Oh God Meat isn't trying to beat Archer at Need For Speed is he?." I ask as I jump over the back of the coach and land next to Roach

"Beat? there is no beat in it this is Meat's fifth time losing." Roach says as he smothers his laugh

"Ok do better." Meat says in a blind rage as he shoves the controller in Roach's chest

"Woah big boy calm down, ill beat archer in no time." Roach says

"I bet 5 bucks the Roach gets his arse handed to him." I say

Just then I hear MacTavish say "Ill take that bet."

He jumps in a chair right next to the coach

Me and MacTavish watch them race for awhile, they have one more lap to go, just then Archer crashes his car straight into Roach's, making it flip

"DIRTY RACER! DIRTY RACER!." Roach chants

MacTavish chuckles as he hands me five dollars

"Archer the Un-Beatable." Archer says with a tone of pride

"You go Ghost sense your so high and mighty." Roach says in a pissed tone

"The hell? I didn't say anything." I say slightly confused

"Yeah but you were thinking it." Meat says accusingly

"I take it your trying to be like Night and read through my mask." I say contently

"She can do that?." MacTavish asks

"She has this Scarier-Then-Hell 'Vibe'." I explain

"Oh yeah that." MacTavish says as if he recalls a memory.

I still don't understand what's going on between those two. I was taken off guards when Night told me to not blow off Derek Aden's arm, Only to hear her and MacTavish have a slight scuffle, like they knew each other before she joined the Task Force.

"Well take the controller." Roach scoffs as he shoves it to me.

I frown and say "I'm probably gonna get flipped just like both of you but whatever."

Archer was and I mean a God at Need For Speed.

When the game is done loading we start off, Archer is already ahead of me, and like Meat and Roach's fate I was flipped as well.

Roach and Meat share a little giggle of satisfaction.

"I expected no less." I say in my defense.

"Sure did." MacTavish says "Now give me the controller and let me show you how its done."

I smirk and throw the controller to him.

We all bust out in laughter, right as they start Archer spins him out

"That little motherfu-

"So what was that about showing us how its done?." I ask smoothly

"Screw you." He mutters

"I'm gonna get something to eat, anyone else want something?." I offer as I get up.

"Get some a six pack of beer." Roach says

"Seriously." I say

"Fine just 1." Roach says

I roll my eyes and head out of the room.

The halls are empty, its quite normal at this time of day. even the kitchen is empty, which isn't normal, someone is usually in here getting something to eat. I search through the fridge, I end up making a sandwich, and I also get a six pack of beer. I walk back down the hall as i walk by my room, i stop for a moment and push my ear to the door.

she must be on her labtop or something cause i can hear her sing, well i know shes singing, but she's doing it far to quiet for me to hear. i rush away from the door, for all i know she probably knew i was there.

When i come back i hear Roach swear.

I put the six pack on a round table in front of the coach.

"Here yeah go fat arse." I grumble

"Thank you." Roach says as he takes a beer out of the pack, Archer does the same, Meat appears to be sulking on the coach. MacTavish must of went to bed cause he's no were in sight.

i pull my mask up above my mouth and begin to eat the sandwich.

"Ghost what would you do if i took your mask." Roach asks

"Hmm, id skin you alive use the skin to make a pair of shoes, break all of your fingers then hang you from the highest tree i can find." I say as if its nothing

"Damn, you sure are protective of that thing." Roach comments

"I have my reasons." I reply with a shrug

i completely lose track of time, by the time i look at the clock its 2 am in the morning.

"Well i guess i'm gonna go to bed." I say in a tired voice

"Send Night are regards." Roach says with a smirk.

"Will note that." I reply as i walk out.

When i get back to the room, she's up... which doesn't surprise me. She's on her laptop.

"I hope your just about finished." I grumble

She smirks and says "Nope."

I sigh as i drop in my bed i close my eyes and try to get some sleep, just then i heard

_"Stand up if your broken, Stand up if you feel ashamed, You are not alone when you hurt this way." _ Night sings softly, Jesus she has some serious vocal's,

but that one line _"You are not alone when you hurt this way." _I cant help but to feel like there's some sort of meaning behind that, like she sings it for a reason

_"It's official im going crazy."_I think.

"So you never told me you could sing." I call up to her

"You never asked." She replies

"Have you ever did a duet?." I ask, i hope she doesn't think i want to sing with her.

Night gives a light chuckle and says "Last time i did one was when i was 14, Believe it or not it was with MacTavish."

"You are such a liar!." I reply, MacTavish singing? i cant even image it.

Just then looks down at me and says "No really i did it with him."

"Sense were on the subject, Did you know MacTavish before you joined the Task Force or something?." I ask

She frowns slightly as she jumps off her bunk

"Well yes, i did, but its a bit more complicated then that." She says

"I'm waiting." I say with a patient tone

She sighs and begins "I had just turned 14 when i ran away from a orphanage, It was awful so i ran, i made my way around some how got food, the orphanage reported me missing, so i was running from that as well..."

Night chuckles as if a memory came back to her "I some how managed to get to Ukraine."

"The hell?. I reply "You were 14 and you got to Ukraine from England?."

"Aye, it took quite the effort but i did, and that's when it happened."

I raise my eyebrows

"I had ended up in a abandoned town, i slept in a basement of a house, there was food shelter water, it was perfect, But i woke the same night from a ton of firing."

Night sighs then continues "i had went upstairs only to see a guy laying dead on my porch, i forced myself to not scream and i took his pistol, i saw men heading towards my house, i went back to the basement and hid there, and low and behold they came down, when one was called 'Captain' i knew i would aim for him first and see if they could get me the hell out of there."

"How did you know they were friendly's?." I ask

She throws me a smug look then says "They had British and Scottish, there leader went right pass me, and that's when i struck i pulled my arm around his throat and put the pistol to his head."

Night laughs then says "He could of got out of that in several different ways, but he didn't. when they finally agreed to take me with them i let him go." She sighs then lets her fingers go to her neck, she holds the ring.

"Did MacTavish give it to you?." I ask

She laughs in return "No, His Captain gave it too me."

"And who is he?." I press

"Captain Price." Despite Nights smile i can see bitterness behind her eyes. This just doesn't add up.

I frown at the name

"I knew him." I mutter quietly

Her eye's light up "What happened to him?."

"He died, in a mission, it was known as Operation Kingfish."

She stiffly looks down at the ground "He was like a father to me."

I suddenly don't want to talk about Price anymore, The old man was stubborn don't get me wrong but i always looked up to him as some sort of role model.

"So what happened afterwards."

Night looks up then says "I some how got roped into a few of there crazy missions, They were such good memory's, When the General found out about me they had no choice but to send me away, I left for London, i kept tabs on them ever since."

"And this is what influenced you to go into the Military in the first place?." I guess

She doesn't answer, Instead Night sits in a chair and stares at me for awhile, after a long silence she finally says

"You know, you remind a lot of a old friend."

I'm taken back by her saying this "Is that a good thing?." I dare ask

"Yes." She replies with a sad nod, she then goes to her bag and digs through it, after awhile she holds a photo in her hand, Night sits beside me and shows me the photo,

"This is the team." Night explained

There was a bunch of soldiers all holding weapons

"That's Price and MacTavish." She points to them, Price look's much younger so does MacTavish as well,

"That's Gaz, You have no idea how much you remind me of him." Night gives a bitter laugh

"And there's me." She points to a teenage girl, She looks different much different. She wears a tank top with a jean jacket, flair jean with pistol holsters on her thighs, She also wears her hair up in a high pony tail, she holds a sniper, she's back to back with 'Gaz'

"You look much different." I say

she nods she then continues with the rest of the team

"Does this explain everything?." Night finally asks

"At the moment, yes." I answer

"Good cause im tired." Night says as she climbs back into her bunk.

I shake my head at this then turn out the lights.

I'm not the least bit tired though,

This is going to be a long night.

**Hey wassup people?! First off i want to say i am sooo sorry for not updating in the past 3 weeks or so :P I've just been flat out lazy, but i finally bring you this chapter, I'm not sure how legit Night's first mission is, but whatever i was also to lazy to write it properly (if that makes sense) :P, Ghost manages to weasel some more info from Night as well 3, I kinda feel bad for Ghost, he thinks way to much about Night, and she barely thinks of him :P lol anyways i enjoyed writing this chapter, Ehh sorta. But here it is, also the song Night sings is "Stand up" By FireFlight. and also just to say this now, There's probably gonna be some strong language through out the rest of the story, anyways im out, FREE CHEESECAKE FOR EVERYONE 3**

**(P.s. i was way to lazy to check for spelling mistakes so i apologize, but i will probably later on clean it up)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	5. A Day Off

It must be at least 11 in the morning when I woke up, MacTavish said that me and Night could have the day off, and I thank him for that. I get up and feel my face, my mask is still on, which is a relief. but Night must of woke up before me cause she's gone.

That doesn't bother me one bit. I decide to get something to eat then go to the locker room to go get changed

So I head for the kitchen.

That's were I find Meat nursing a hang over, a couple of other members are here like Scarecrow who is shoving his face in a bag of chips (I'm not lying when I say, he is Shoving his face in the bag).

I guess Royce made pancake this morning, he's always had a soft spot for cooking. I grab a plate and put three on it, I pile maple syrup and butter on as well, I sit across Meat

"How's the hang over?." I ask

He gives me a annoyed look.

"Well can you at least tell me were everyone is at?." I ask

"I think the guys are in the...No... in the locker room I think, Night is...hell how should I know?." Meat says in a quiet tone.

"Right." I reply, I've already pulled my mask above my mouth...which is filled with pancakes.

"There isn't any alcohol in those are there?." Meat asked bitterly

"I don't see why there would be." I say dryly

"Archer said something about-..." He hiccups then continues "Alcohol this morning."

I finish off the last bit as I reply "Go home Meat, your drunk."

I hear him scowled something but I ignore it as I walk out. When I get to the locker room I see Archer, Roach, Toad, Royce all laughing shirtless,

"Oh look Ghost is here." Roach says joyfully

"You guys do realize Meat is nursing his hang over in the kitchen right?." I ask as I go to my locker.

"That's why were not there Ghost." Toad explains as he goes through his locker.

I pull off my shirt and then dig through my locker for my uniform.

Just then I hear a slight shriek, I turn around to see Night at the door, shes jumped back a little, they all roar with laughter, she gives a annoyed sighed as she looks at the ground with her hand over her eyes.

"Gross gross, soo gross." She mutters quietly as she goes to her locker

"You know you want some." Toad flirts

Night looks up to address them

"Pervert."

"You just can't appreciate this sexiness." Roach says as he dramatically throws his hands all other his chest.

Night bites her lip as she looks at me for a second.

"Not responding." Night retorts as she opens her locker.

"Ok from a Girls point of view who's the most sexy out of us." Royce says

"Oh my god." Night says in disgusted

I lean against a locker next to mine as I say "No need for that we all know who's gonna win."

"I suppose your calling yourself a pretty boy." Night scoffs to me in disbelief I had just said that.

"How can you be a pretty boy if we cant see your face." Toad questions

"Were judging by body not faces." I say as I look at Night for her expression,

"You are such-

"Perverts we know, do you have some obsession with the word?." I ask

"No it's the only word to describe you all as." Night explains as she holds a bundle of clothing and closes her locker. She makes her way to the door but stops

"You know, I would say Ghost, but I go by faces so, Archer you win."

"That's right!." Archer says with pride as he flexes his muscles

"What?!." I scoff

"I demand a recount!." Roach yells out after her

I hear her laugh through the hall ways

"Whore!." Toad yells too.

Her laugh becomes louder.

"So how does it feel to be dissed on by your girlfriend Ghost?." Royce asks

"1 she is not my girlfriend 2 the poor girl is obviously blind." I say with a smirk.

"Oh please, we can all see the sparks flying between you two love birds." Roach joins in.

"Sparks, love birds? why the hell do you guys think were together?." I ask still confused

They all bust out in laughter as if i'm joking.

"Well for one, you two share a room together." Toad says

"Lets not mention you asked her to go to a bar with you, according to me that's a date." Roach says with a grin

"And have I ever asked her to a bar again?."

I receive puzzled looks, I guess they didn't consider that.

"What if you did, but you guys didn't say anything." Royce says

"Oh my god I give up!." I say with a huff as I put my uniform on.

They all giggle and continue fantasizing about me and Night's "Relationship", It's not like she'd be interested in me anyways and there's plenty of ways to know that.

I cant stand it, I put on my headset and walk out. I can hear toad say "Make sure to tell Night you love her!." I roll my eye's, I decide to go to MacTavish's office, he's good for conversation. After the long walk down the hall I open the door to his office.

MacTavish sits there with his face in his computer. paper work is everywhere.

"Did I come in at a bad time?." I ask

MacTavish looks up from his computer "A little Shepard's got me jumping through hoops of fire lately."

"Is it toasty in those hoops?." I ask as I take a seat

He chuckles and says "Too warm for my taste."

I pick up some of the paperwork, there mainly photo's of Makarov "Still no leads?."

"No, Shepard says its gonna take quite the few months to track down Makarov."

"Well shit, i'm not sure we can afford to wait months." I reply

"Aye we can't, but I got a feel Makarov isn't going to stay quiet for too long, maybe 5 6 months at the most." MacTavish assures me.

We sit in silence for awhile as I finally speak up. "According to Night, you sang with her before, true?."

He chuckles and says "So she finally spilled it to you eh? aye I sang with her once."

"I still cant see that." I say

"I was a pretty damn good singer for your information." MacTavish says slightly offended

"And I'll believe that when I hear it." I say as I get up "I guess ill see what Night is up too."

"Not surprising." MacTavish says

"What?." I ask

"You seeing what Night is up too, Its cute." MacTavish says

"Oh god not you too." I say with a sigh

"I have to admit it, you two look like you got the hots for each other." MacTavish teases

I groan as I walk out, I hear him in a roar of laughter.

Hmm were would Night owl be.

_"Probably sleeping on a coach." _I think.

I take my own thoughts and got o the rec room, Nothing here. I then check the Kitchen, nothing except a hung over Meat. I check almost all the normal places she'd be. and she's no were.

I sigh slightly depressed that I failed to find her, I walk outside the base to the training grounds.

"Ello sunshine." I hear her sweet but strange British accent say.

"Jesus were have you been?." I ask as I turn around, my face must be a stark red, she wears a pair of runners shorts and a black sports bra,

"Um running, I'm not sure why else id dress like this." She says as she turns away to hide her small laugh

"What!?." I ask baffled

"The red on your face is literally glowing from that mask."

I feel a wave of mental embarrassment wash over me, I'm trying to figure out how to respond to that but she speaks again "It's ok, I've seen worse reactions."

I'm still not sure what to say, But it doesn't matter when I hear Roach say "OH MY GOD! LOOK THEY MAKE SUCH A CUTE COUPLE."

I turn around and give a annoyed look, they probably cant see it, but I don't care,

Night laughs and says "Ello chaps."

Why the hell is this not bothering her?!, Everyone is saying were together and she just laughs? god is it that big of joke for her to even think of there possibly being an 'Us'?

I seriously wanna ask her that, but that's not a good idea with all the bastards around.

I just have to wait for the right moment, Bollocks! what am I saying? this is all wrong, I should be the one laughing at this little joke, and Night should be taking it serious.

Oh god am I in for a ride.

**Night's POV**

The look on his bloody face when he saw me! It was priceless!.

Only for his look for grow when Roach made the comment about us.

This whole "Relationship" thing doesn't personally bother me, and I don't know why, but it doesn't.

I guess it's because I don't mind the thought of me and Ghost being together, I have no shame there. but then reality kicks in and I realize I've only known him for the most of 72 hours he is very protective of his mask, and he I freaking amazing at prying details off people like me.

I just want to take of his mask, does he even have a bloody face, Jesus he acts like he doesn't.

My thoughts are cut off by Toad saying "I hope we weren't intruding on any romance here."

I laugh even more, Ghost looks pissed, i'm the only one who can see it though.

He lets a out a heavy annoyed sigh as he pulls his mask up above his mouth and takes out a cigarette case,

Ghost lights one up and begins to smoke it.

"I find it amusing that you all think were going out but we've only known each other for less then 3 days." I say

"So!?." Roach scoffs as if I slapped him out of there silly daydream.

"All i'm saying is its a bit unrealistic, I mean maybe in something like The Hunger Games that happens but I go slow, But just to make you guys feel better there might be something between us in the next 5 months." I say

I hear Ghost curse as he almost chokes on the smoke from his cigarette.

"Did you just say that?." Ghost looks at me in disbelief

"Ghost would you like to repeat it or go to the store and buy you a hearing aid." I say, I didn't mean to actually say this but it kinda came out like that, I guess Ghost doesn't approve as us ever having a relationship, But you know, like i

said before, I've only known him for 3 days, For all I know I may only want him as a friend. Un tell I get to know him i'm banishing any thoughts of are "Relationship"

**Hey People Wassup!? so I just decided to do a quick chapter, this is shorter then I would of liked it to be, not to mention I left you on a cliff hanger on what happens next, nothing to extreme obviously. The real purpose of this chapter was to let you guys know, im probably not gonna do the Mw2 campaign in this story, just for a build up and when the Campaign falls through Night can show real emotions on what happens.**

**I feel so bad Night just completely blocked Ghost from her thoughts T_T, but I still wanted to let the Guys tease Ghost about there "relationship" but I made sure to have Night keep it real ( Also I didn't mean to diss THG in this but seriously Katniss didn't know Peeta for very long) :), anyways i'm tired and sleepy so peace! FREE CAKE FOR EVERYONE 3 **

**(Again sorry for any Grammer Mistakes)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	6. When You Over Think

Me and Ghost look at each other for a second, I can see right through his balaclava, he's speechless.

I raise my eyebrows as I feel a smile on my face,

"Well damn aren't you the one to whip out comebacks." Toad comments

I smirk and say "Aye, it is hard to recover from one of my comebacks, it's ok Love." I say as I playfully put my hand on his shoulder

I hear tons of fan girl giggles,

"What the fuck." is all Ghost can say,

He's confused, I can tell. I suppose I am quite the confusing person, what type of girl decides to encourage her unwanted rumored relationship?

I raise my eyebrows and say "Well apparently that means tonight's dinner is off."

All eyes are on us.

"What!?." Ghost says still confused

I seriously need to find a doctor to have this looked at, I should be puking my guts out, not playing with everyone's head, I feel slightly bad to see Ghost this confused.

"You know what...Screw it, were done." I say flatly as I begin to walk off.

I hear gasps from the gay guys.

"The hell, we never even started." Ghost's southern accent comes in majorly, my last words must of slapped him back to reality

I have a huge grin on my face as I walk back in the base, I get to the locker room and open my locker

"Can you please explain what the fuck just happened out there!?." I heart Ghost say

I give a small laugh as I turn to face him.

"You are such a critic." I say as I pull a shirt over my sports bra.

"Explain!." He demands

"Everyone says were going out right? well why not have fun with it." I say with a shrug

Ghost raises his eyebrows "By that you mean?."

"Give them what they want, Make a huge scene and break up, and they shut up." I say

"No way." Ghost replies

"Ok ok, but i'm still gonna mess around with this whole entire relationship deal, you do know that right."

"You have serious problems if you think this is a joke." Ghost retorts

"Joke? it basically is, tell me right now if there was ever going to be a relationship between us." I say smoothly

Ghost is taken back by my words.

"What makes you think there would be." He gives a equal tone

I shrug and say "Nothing I suppose." I hide a sigh as I open the door and walk out.

_"Why does he have to act like that? is it seriously be a bad relationship if me and Ghost were together?."_ I think, No, no thoughts about him,

_"He's made it clear he doesn't like you and you don't like him, so shut up and stop sulking." _I tell myself

I go to MacTavish's office

There's a bottle of whiskey on the table as MacTavish sits there on the computer

"Whats up lassie?." MacTavish asks

"Nothing." I say slightly depressed as I pick up the bottle of whiskey and take a sip.

"It doesn't sound like nothing." MacTavish presses

I look down at the bottle of whiskey in my hands and take another sip.

"It's Ghost isn't it?." MacTavish guesses

"What makes you think it's him?." I ask

"You suck at hiding your facial expression's when your depressed."

"I just don't understand." I mutter

MacTavish raises his eyebrows. Back when I was 14 he was always the go-to-guy when I needed to vent.

"You've heard about me and Ghost's rumored relationship I take it?." I ask

He nods

"It's just... I don't see how the hell anyone could see us being in a relationship, I mean were completely opposite." I say with a huff

"Its called Love, You know the way two people can make each other smile every second there together or laughing for no reason, ya know." MacTavish says as he snatched the bottle from me and takes a drink of it

"Bullshit, ive known him for three days! it's not possible." I say as I cross my arms.

"Ok maybe Love is a bit drastic, Perhaps you just have a Crush." MacTavish says

_"Oh god I guess I do have a crush on him." _I try to swallow my ego and admit it but I cant.

"It is a lot to swallow, but we do have a couple of missions open." MacTavish offers

I frown for a moment and think "At times I don't even think Ghost wants me as a friend." I'm not sure what purpose I said this for but I still feel the need to vent.

"Ghost is just being Ghost, He just doesn't like the thought of being in a relationship, and you wanna know why?."

I don't have a chance to respond

"Cause Relationships are built around 'Trust' and Ghost isn't very giving in that department, Hell I don't even think the man trusts me."

I give a long sigh and take this all in,

"Honestly, I wouldn't be throwing such a big fit about this whole deal if it weren't for those godforsaken rumors." I mutter

"Aye, I know this already Alex, you made it clear when you were 14." MacTavish replies

I give a small smile, but it goes away quickly "You mentioned an opened Mission?."

MacTavish smiles and says "That's my girl."

"You remember are friend Derek?." MacTavish jokes

I raise my eyebrows and say "You mean the guy we shot in the head?."

"That's the one, We just found out that he was in a Trio."

"I take it, were chasing down 2 other war criminals."

"Aye, Have you missed Ukraine?."

"Absolutely, When do I set out?." I ask

"Sense your in a good mood, about 7 today don't be late."

"Roger that, and MacTavish can you tell me right now who's going on the mission?." I say

He sighs then replies with "Don't Worry Ghost isn't going, you'll be with Archer and Toad."

I smile and say "Alright."

Back when I was 14 I always had so much on my mind, too many people were around back then they wanted to talk and horse around, But when I was on missions, they were normally stealth, I could be in the open air and think on what to do,

Price always said _"The best way too think is out in the open with no talking and a gun in your hand."_

Those were words I lived by among the others he had said. I still cant believe it, He died!? Price was a persistent old man, it seemed like he'd never die, It just doesn't add up, I can literally feel it in my bones that he's alive,

We shared a special Father Daughter bond, this is how I know he is somehow alive.

I silently walk down the halls, not sure were to go, Ghost can be anywhere, he's unpredictable, and at the moment, I want to put a distance between us. Its why I'm going on the mission, to think about what I should do with the issue at hand, and to get away from Ghost

My head begins to hurt from all the thinking, so I head for the kitchen to get some Advil.

When I get there I see Scarecrow, Ozone, Archer and Toad. I begin to shuffle through the cabinets when I find the Advil I get some water and swallow it, I hate the bloody feeling of a pill being in my throat, but I hate headaches even more.

Afterwards I go to Archer and Toads table and sit down

"So you guys are going on this mission with me?." I start the conversation

"Wait your coming with us?." Toad scoffs

"Toad chill, I've done looked into her bio and a ton of higher up's say she's an amazing sniper." Archer says with a pleased toned

I blush and say "I learned from the best."

"Then maybe you'll be able to prove it." Toad says

I smirk and I think _"You have no idea."_

_** {Later that evening}**_

** {3:15 A.M...}**

** {LOCATION SCANNING...}**

** {Somewhere along the border of Ukraine}**

I load another mag into my Sniper before I slide down the steep hill, just then I hear Archers voice on the coms "Night you need to slip inside the main building, Toad head for the snipers tower and provide support, i'm heading for the back side, Night, me and you will link up when we get to the lower grounds of the base."

"Roger that." Me and Toad both say

There isn't any spot lights which I'm thankful for, but there's tons of flares on the ground. I carefully crawl through the tall grass, I slip pass a group of four.

"Hmmm, its gonna be a tight fit for me to make inside the base without going unnoticed, any soft spots you want to update me about Tavish?." I say quietly as I look at the main side of the base.

"Go to the southeast side of the base there should be a drop off that leads to a back door."

"On my way." I reply.

I quickly get into crouching position and make my way to the southeast side.

_"Alright kid, God gave you a pair of eyes for a reason you need to put them to use. Search for any unusual patches of grass, or any fake walls."_

_"How do you know the different's?."_

_"You can see a part of the wall that creases, its a clear sign that its been covered up from its original state."_

"You never fail to give me tips I already know Price." I mutter to myself

I take a couple of steps forward only to suddenly fall, I hit the ground on my back,

"You weren't kidding when you said drop off." I mutter, MacTavish chuckles in reply.

I force myself off the ground and back into crouching position. I see a poorly made wooden door, its slightly crooked. When I opened the door I only find a dark room, tons of dust fills it. I creep around a corner to see nothing

"I'm in the base." I say quietly to the coms

"Meet me in there technical room." I hear Archer say.

Hmm I wonder if that's a hot spot in the base. I know it sure as hell is in our base.

I slowly make my way around the maze like base, I can hear men talk from a floor above. water drips from the ceiling, the smell is terrible. the corner of the walls are covered in mold.

Just then I walk into another room

"Good to see your learning this base fast." I jump at Archers voice

"This is the tech room?." I whisper

"Yup, its the old one, they moved it above ground a long time ago." Archer explains

"Tread carefully, Hot stuff in there attracted some attention when she fell." Toad warns from the coms

"I think I had plenty attention before I fell if you seriously just called me 'Hot stuff'." I retort back

I hear no response. Me and Archer move quickly through the rotten old basement.

"Wait for my signal." Archer says in a hushed tone as he walks up the stairs, he carefully dodges every single squeaky step.

Just then he signals me up, I follow in his foot steps and dodge the squeaky steps as well.

"There's two at the table you take on ill take the other." Archer says

I zoom in on my scope and aim for the head of the guy on the right. I take a moment then pull the trigger. he drops out of his chair just as the left guy does the same.

"Nice shooting." Archer says approvingly

"You too mate." I reply

After that we silently make are way through the hall ways, we take out a few more guys and hide the bodies.

"Alright were outside the war room orders sir?." Archer asks

We must be behind the room cause I see no door, just a empty wall.

"Permission is a go, you can breach when ready.'

"My specialty." I say quietly as I take a C4 out and plant it on the wall.

When the charge explodes me and archer both go in,

My eyes lock on each target after the other drops.

"Room cleared." Archer says as the base alarm goes off

"Music to my ears." I say playfully,

"Alright Toad were on are way out of the base, be ready to fire as fast as you can."

"Roger that." Toad says.

I kick the door open as we both aim are snipers

"Ah so you like keeping a sniper on you when things go loud too?." I say

Archer laughs and replies with "I wouldn't have it any other way."

We both get a double kill when 4 men run up on us.

Me and Archer both start sprinting out.

"Short cut." Archer calls out as he takes my arm and yanks me into a room

"What the hell?." I ask

Archer smashes open a window and says "C'mon we don't have much time to waste."

I jump out the window and follows behind.

"Alright Toad get your ass out of there, meet us at the LZ." Archer says

"Last one there has to let Meat give them a makeover?." Toad bets

"Your on." I say as Me and Archer slip through a hole in the bob-wired fence.

Me and Archer are now running to see who can beat each other.

Just then we slide down a hill and see a helicopter in the distance, we keep sprinting, Just then we link up with toad

"I'll make sure to take a picture of you when you lose Night." Toad boasts.

"No so fast hot shot." I say as were about to make it to the helicopter, there both just a little ways ahead of me.

I grab both of them by the back of there uniforms and slam them together. I let out a evil laugh as I jump over them

"YOU LITTLE WHORE!." Toad swears

I give another Evil laugh as I hop onto the helicopter

Toad and Archer arrive at the same time

"I DEMAND A RECOUNT!." Archer yells

"I don't think counting is gonna help your problem boys, sense you both made it at the same time I guess you both have to suffer Meat's wrath."

"Well shit ill pay you 20 dollars if we just forget this bet." Archer reasons

"Hmm, 500 hundred dollars!." I say

"WHAT? that's outrageous!." Toad exclaims

"15 dollars." Archer says as his eyes narrow

"1,500 dollar!." I say playfully

"14 dollars." Archer replies

"200 Billion dollars!." I say in a loud tone

"Well that escalated quickly." MacTavish says with a laugh

"Fine 18 dollars!."

"Look no price can match up what Meat will do too both of your faces so, good luck." I say with a smile

They both begin mutter curses under there breath as I smother my laugh, this is going to be hilarious.

** {The Next Day}**

** {10:54 A.M.}**

** {LOCATION: SCANNING...}**

** {Task Force 141 Base}**

Toad and Archer sit in a stiff position as I let Meat shuffle through my makeup

"Oooh, Ahhh." Meat says as if he's watching fireworks

"So what did they do to deserve this?." Ozone asks

"Well they made a bet that they really shouldn't of done."

"The bastard cheated!." Toad scoffs

"Is this true?." Roach asks as he hides a laugh

"Cheating is such a overrated word...They just happened to be in position that I could work to my advantage." I say innocently

"She smashed both are heads together." Archer says bitterly

Just then Meat forces them to close there eyes as he picks up a hand full of makeup

Meat is only a quarter way in when we all hear "What the hell is this? a slumber party?."

"Shh you'll ruin it Ghost." Roach whispers in a girly tone.

Ghost rolls his eyes as he opens the fridge up.

I have my phone out so im video typing it all.

"So tell us Makeup Artist Meat, what are you doing." I ask as I zoom in on Archers face, who now as electric blue colored cheeks.

Meat straightens out and says in deep voice "Well if you can see I'm showing the crowd how to make these two ugly men into two hot hookers."

Ghost gives a disapproving shake of his head.

I zoom out of Archers face, and go to Ghost

"Here's the tight arse prima donna lieutenant, he never likes anything we do." I say as I zoom in on his balaclava

"Get that thing out of my face." Ghost says as he puts his hand on my phone and pushes it away.

I pull the camera on my phone to my face as I say "Now you know what I mean." I go back over to Meat who has put bright red eye shadow under Toads eyes.

"And we'll be back after this long boring session for the final look."

I turn off the camera as Meat looks offended as he says "Hey!."

After another 20 minutes I turn the camera back on

"And here's the finished product." I say with a proud tone

Archer has electric blue cheeks with HUGE bushy eyebrows, mascara its pulled all the way up his eyelids to the eyebrows. pink lipstick goes to his chin to under his nose.

I feel so bad for Toad, Toad has bright red eye shadow covering his under eyes, His face is literally plastered in glitter, all different types of blue's, Pinks, and greens.

Just then I turn off the camera on my phone.

Ghost almost chokes on his food when he looks up from his plate "Oh god."

"Hey Night can we barrow a few of your bra's?." Meat asks with a mischievous grin.

"Hell No." I retort as I cross my arms

"Awww dangit!." Meat says as he snaps his finger.

"Can we go wash this shit off now?." Toad says with a sigh.

"No not yet, I need to get a picture of this." To my surprise Ghost says this, He pops up next to me with his phone out

"Seriously!?." Archer says

I cover my hands over my mouth as I laugh,

"Ok, now you can go wash it off, I needed to have proof of how gay you both are." Ghost says with a snigger

I roll my eyes with a smile as I say "Men."

**Authors Note: Hey People Wassup!? so I've been feeling a little inspired lately so I thought id write another chapter for this week, or weekend (whatever :P), So now its Night's turn to struggle with a few feels, But she quickly shoves Ghost out of her mind ^_^ , So I decided that id have Night go on a Mission with the other teammates just so we can get a feel for them all, But no worries cause her and Ghost will still have some awkward interactions just as well as normal ones soo yeah, I really I mean REALLY didn't want to get to sappy with this chapter so sorry if I failed there :(, I don't know what's up with Night playing around with this whole fake Relationship deal, sooo sorry for that as well, finally I don't know how many mistakes there are in this so sorry for the grammer, anyways. FREE CAKE... ya know, you all must be sick of cake xD FREE BROWNIES!**

**(P.S. I also want to thank you all for the reviews and I would like to give a spe****cial thanks to WheresDaBeef for helping and guiding me on some parts of the story 3)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	7. Women Down!

**Note: There will be heavy Language. DISCLIAMER: I OWN NOTHING, Except Night :)**

Oh My God it is freezing. Me and MacTavish lay in the snow as I hear his hushed voice "Night you see the jeep parked by the tent on your 5 o'clock."

I shift over that way as I zoom in on my sniper "Aye, is the third little bastard in there?."

"Nah he's further up, we need to take the guys inside the tent, if we don't do it now we wont get the chance later on."

"Roger that." I say quietly as I begin crawling to the side of the tent.

When I say tent, i'm actually saying its a tent that looks like a small little building, God only knows what there doing in there.

Its 4 A.M. in the morning so its safe to say there probably all sleeping, when I get to the side of the tent I decide to pull a Tom Clancy move and stick my knife in the wall off the tent and slide it down to the ground.

I gently push through the tare, one guy is standing at the door way of the tent, 3 others are sleeping in there bed and one is sleeping in a chair. I approach him with my knife still drawn.

Without a second of hesitation I put my hand over his mouth and press my knife in his throat.

I gently lay him on the ground then signal MacTavish in

"Alright Tavish how do we want to do this?."

"Night I want you to do it silently duh." MacTavish says playfully

I roll my eyes and take out my sniper. I get in position for a double kill,

"Get the guy in the chair ill take the guys in the bed." I say quietly

"Why do you always get to do the fun stuff." I hear MacTavish quietly pout.

"Cause you got to do all the fun stuff back in the old days." I say quietly.

Just as MacTavish slits the mans throat in the chair I shoot both men in there beds I pull over to the other bed,

"Damn you Soap!." I mutter, The little bastard stole my kill, He quietly chuckles in return.

I don't understand why I called him Soap, probably cause he always had to be a prick and always do stuff for me back in the SAS (Aka me when I was 14)

"Alright lets get out of the tent and move towards the base." MacTavish says through the coms

I half heartily want to make a sarcastic comment on him, but I fail to come up with something.

We get out of the tent and slowly crawl to the base

"I hate my life." I mutter on the coms

"I take it your arse is freezing?." I hear Ghost say through the coms

"Jesus Christ! i'll make sure to never bloody joke around you again." I say letting my southern accent dominate the tiny bit of Cockney in my voice.

I hear Ghost chuckle in return

"Alright children if you don't mind we need to get back to business." MacTavish reminds

"But I was having fun making her voice sound different." Ghost pouts

"I'm going to ignore that." I say forcing my voice to not go complete southern again.

** {20 Hours Earlier}**

** {Location: Scanning ...}**

**{Task Force 141 Base}**

"Alright boys and girl this it, when need to catch Aaron Eyon, the third and final War Criminal." MacTavish says as were all gathered around in the War Room

"Night you and me will infiltrate the base." MacTavish points to me.

I raise a eyebrow and say "What's the catch?."

MacTavish chuckles amused "From our Intel there making illegal drugs there, and it just so happens Shepard has requested us to blow up there makeshift base."

"What type of damn base are we talking about?." Ghost chimes in

"Aaron is making a trade with a band of drug dealers, we kill the War Criminal and destroy what seems to be a drug factory, it's quite like hitting two birds with one stone."

I give a approving nod

"Ghost you Archer and Meat are going to come in on the North side, your team plants the bomb after me and Night kill Aaron." MacTavish says

Ghost gives a nod.

"Now, get you're arses outta here, your dismissed." MacTavish says,

We all then continue to go out

"Well sucks to be you Ghost." I call out.

He raises his eyebrows

"You get Meat, the most un stealth person on the bloody team." I continue.

"Un stealth? you clearly haven't seen him on a stealth mission." Ghost corrects

"Your right, he probably takes a machine gun in there and fires up the place." I say with my normal sarcastic voice,

"How do you think he pranks us?." Ghost counters

"Hmm he pranks us when were hung over and asleep." I reply causally

Ghost thinks for a moment then says "Ok so maybe he's only pranked you when you were hung over."

"Aww the love birds are talking about me." Meat says in a sickly sweet voice,

"Eh more like complaining." I reply ignoring him calling us 'Love birds'.

**{Present}**

**{Location: Scanning...}**

**{Somewhere in Kazakhstan}**

"Alright Night get up that slope, I'm getting up there for a better look." MacTavish points to a small cliff side

"And when you fall to your death ill make sure to let your corpse freeze in the snow." I say with a promising tone

He playfully puts his hand on his heart and says "That truly hurts."

I suppress a smile as I crawl to a steep slope. not to high up.

When im in position I ready up my sniper

After a couple of minutes I hear MacTavishs voice on the coms "All right im in position, Ghost hows your team coming along?."

"Well, some of us are getting distracted but were still on course Sir." Ghost replies

"Distracted is such a drastic term." I hear Meat say

"Would you two take your girly conversation off the coms." I say in a annoyed voice

"Hey hey, easy now, You and MacTavish have conversations on the coms, why cant we?." Archer counters

"Cause mine and MacTavishs aren't as...childish." I say as I begin scanning the windows at the base, When I say base... I actually mean a huge abandoned building, tons of graffiti cover the building among the snow its buried in, tons of shattered windows.

I wonder were all of the men in there are storing themselves.

"I wouldn't say that." Ghost replied

"Don't make me come down from here and ring both your necks." MacTavish threatens

Just then I see a figure of a head by the window, I zoom in on it, he's sitting in a computer chair, the back of the chair is facing me, a desk is there, I see men set a brief case down.

"Quiet." I say in a hushed voice

"Ill quiet your-

"Look to the middle of the building, I see the target." I cut in

"Dammit, i'm to high up to see the room, Ghost how's it coming?."

"Were here Sir."

I take a slow sigh, something feels off...My vibe quickly gives me a bad feeling but I ignore it.

"Alright, Night take the shot."

I steady my sniper and set my sights for his head sense I have no choice. I wait just a moment then pull the trigger.

After a second I suddenly see the head fly off.

"DAMMIT! it's a fake." I try my hardest not to yell.

I suddenly feel a sniper shot fly past my head, I quickly move down a little.

"Shit, Ghost go ahead and set the bomb, we need to at least take out the building." MacTavish's voice is controlled

"Roger that." Ghost replies

_"Remember when trying to find a enemy sniper look for the muzzle flash." _ I hear Price say

"Right." I mumble under my breath, I move up a little and look around, I see a muzzle flash at my 3 o'clock only to feel a bullet fly past me,

I aim my sniper and find the him, I pull the trigger and get a headshot

"Tango dow- My words are cut off by an extreme pain in my left shoulder

"FUCK!." I swear

I slide down the slope and look at my shoulder, blood pours out.

"What happened?." MacTavish asks

I mentally swear myself out for not thinking to look out for other snipers

"I'm hit." I reply with a sharp pain in my voice

"I'm on my way down." I hear MacTavish say, Just then I put my right hand on my bullet wound.

"Be careful I wasn't able to get the bastard, and let me tell you he's one bloody good shot." I warn as I take a look at my shoulder again, my hand is soaked in blood

_"Dammit Price! why didn't you warn me about the other snipers." _I mentally blame Price.

I begin to feel light headed as I see MacTavish kneel beside me

"Shit, he got you good." MacTavish admits.

"I just decided to never ignore my Vibe again." I give a weak laugh as I take my hand off the wound and let him take over.

MacTavish puts both his hands on my wound and begins to apply pressure.

"Ghost no pressure but you need to get that damn bomb set so we can get the hell out of here." MacTavish says

"Just one more moment." Ghost replies

I groan as I my eyelids become heavy,

"Oi! don't you dare close your eyes!." MacTavish threatens

I frown and say "I know, I just need..." I begin to trail off as my eyes begin to close

"Night." MacTavish shakes me a little "Tell me about your family."

My frown deepens "The only family I ever had was You and Price."

My tone was no more then a whisper

"Ghost hurry up!." MacTavish says stressfully on the coms

"Got it, were on are way to your position now." I hear Ghosts voice.

I yawn and say "Cant I just take a small nap?."

"Soldier its important you stay awake..." MacTavish says

My eyelids become more heavy "I can't lose you like I lost Price." MacTavish whispers

Just then I hear tons of gun fire

"You made sure to take your time." MacTavish calls out

I see Ghost kneel on my other side,

"We need to get her out of here." Ghost's voice is firm.

"Aye, but she's in no condition to walk." MacTavish replies

Ghost gets up and thinks for a moment, I hear him mutter "Shit."

Just then it begins to go dark.

...

I slowly open my eyes to hear a huge explosion, what the hell? am I being carried?.

Everything goes dark.

**{Tracking: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {FAILURE}**

** {System Shut Down}**

** {Tracking Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {Success: Ghost's POV}**

When I looked down at Night I already knew she wasn't going to be able to walk

I swear to myself and reply "We need to get too the LZ I hope your a damn good shot MacTavish." I pick up a blacking out Night and we all begin to sprint out.

"Shepard, our Intel was off, Aaron knew we were coming." MacTavish hissed on the coms

"Copy that, Abort mission, I repeat abort mission, Get to the LZ." Shepard replies

"Roger That." MacTavish replies

Just then we hear more gun fire, bullets flying past us left and right.

"Almost to the LZ." MacTavish calls out to us.

Meat pops a frag grenade and throws it behind us.

I can see the helicopter in the distance.

Once we get to the LZ we all hop on.

I take a seat and decide its probably a smart idea to just hold her the whole way.

Un tell we get back to the base I decide to go ahead and try to stop the blood.

"How's she doing?." Archer asks as he takes a look at Night (Who is now officially passed out).

"Well if she's a tough-son-of-a-bitch I think it's safe to say she'll make it." I reply causally as MacTavish hands me a roll of gauze pad.

I'm not exactly sure how the hell to get the gauze wrapped around her shoulder with her gear still on but I manage.

Oh this is gonna be a long trip.

**{A Little While Later}**

** {Location: Scanning...}**

** {Task Force 141 Base}**

I won't lie I do feel slightly uncomfortable tending to a women. I mean it wouldn't be that bad if she had a sprang ankle, but were talking about a bullet wound in the shoulder.

I thank god she was wearing a tank top underneath her uniform or I would screamed like a child and ran out of the room, and again yes being around a half dressed women does make me feel uncomfortable.

Night lays on a medical bed, she's still unconscious, I was happy to hear that MacTavish decided to get her out of Uniform, cause I sure as hell wasn't.

Too a certain decree I'm not sure if he was just being perverted or was acting like a brother to her... Probably a brother.

Night now wears a pair of shorts and the same cropped white top we first met in.

MacTavish paces back in fourth outside the doors, he has been for the past 20 minutes.

I finally get the bullet out of her shoulder,

"Hmm, probably intervention." I mutter to myself as I look at the bullet.

I finish cleaning the rest of the wound then begin to stitch it up,

I tie off the thread then cut it.

Jesus my hands hurt. I walk outside and say "She's fine, I don't know when she'll wake up though."

MacTavish nods then heads on in, I follow behind him.

"At least her face isn't too pale anymore." Mactavish notes

After about a hour or so, I hear her slightly groan

Me and MacTavish are quick to come over.

Night's eyes begin to slowly open.

"Oh god it hurts." Her voice is weak.

I chuckle and say "Maybe if you paid more attention you wouldn't have gotten shot in the first place."

"Still a hard arse as always." Night gives a weak smile.

"And your still a bitch." I return a small smile

"Wait, are we back at the base?." She asks confused

"Aye, better give your thanks to the lad." MacTavish says

"Wait you mean he..."

"Aye."

Night closes her eyes and gives a long sigh as her face slowly begins to turn a beet red.

I give a humored laugh "Yes I carried your fat arse all the way to the LZ."

Night snorts a "Me fat? your joking right?."

Personally she was lighter then a feather, but I might as well give her a hard time.

"Unfortunately no." I tease

"Hmm your probably just really weak then." Night concludes

"Me weak? now your the one joking." I counter,

"Ok ok you take steroids." Nights smile becomes bigger

I cant reframe from smiling "Get some sleep Night your drunk."

Night laughs a little and says "In less you bottle fed my alcohol when I was pass out I believe your statement is invalid."

"Just like your numb mind? oh by the way is your ar-

"Ghost if it wasn't for the shoulder id strangle you right now." Night says flatly,

I smirk and say "Id probably throw you into a trash can, but luckily for you im a gentlemen."

"A gentlemen who asks how my arse feels every single mission?." Night replies

"Aye." I say

"Oh one of these days." Night mutters

"Ladies, Ladies we both know who the real gentlemen is here." MacTavish cuts in

"You, a gentlemen? That's cute." Night snorts

"All the women come running to me." MacTavish assures her

"You mean run over you to get to me." I say with a smirk

"Look id rather get shot again then even hear this conversation from you too, now if you don't mind id like to get some sleep." Night cuts in

"Wouldn't want sleeping beauty here to be grumpy now would we." I say as me and MacTavish leave the room.

"And don't forget it!." Night calls out as the door shuts.

She truly is a feisty one.

**Hey People Wassup!? here's the chapter like I promised, I meant to write this last night and post it, but I seriously didn't know what to write so, I kinda winged it today. Anyways Night gets shot in this one, Thank goodness Ghost was there to save her :P, I actually wasn't planning on having her get shot in this one, but I was like "Eh what the heck.", this is a fairly short chapter, but im ok if that, I also would like to apologize for all the swearing in this chapter, but I guess its ****a bit realistic when you get shot.**

**Anyways I also apologize for any grammer mistakes and i'm tired so im off, hope you guys and gals enjoyed the story, FREE BROWNIES :D**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	8. Recovering

It's been 2 weeks sense Night has been shot, I've learned that she complains majorly when she cant go for a run.

"How long has it been 2 months sense I was shot?." Night says sarcastically

"2 weeks." I correct her.

"I still think I'm fine." She grumbles as she gets herself onto the medical bed and pulls off her cropped tank top, making sure to not hurt her shoulder.

MacTavish has insisted we do a 3 day check up sense she got shot... and my face still turns red every single bloody time.

I come over and begin to take the gauze off.

"Wait..." Night says

I look at her for a moment.

"Are you...Blushing?." Night grins and tries to smother her laugh, She knows exactly why too.

"Shut up." I mutter as I resume my work.

I dampen a cloth with water then clean the wound,

She flinch's and says "Oi! watch were cleaning."

I must of pressed into the wound with the cloth by accident.

"I'm sure that wont be as bad as whats about to come." I say go to a cabinet

"Oh god no." Night says as her eyes widen

I pull out Peroxide and Rubbing Alcohol,

"Your choice." I say as I shake both bottles

Night says "But they both hurt!."

"Jesus you sound like a child." I say with a laugh

"They do!." Night says indifferently

"Stop stalling and pick." I reply

Night sighs "I suppose persuasion wont work either?."

My face turns a scarlet red, Dammit! she deliberately said that knowing how red my face would get,

Night gives a cute laugh of satisfaction then says "Peroxide."

"About damn time." I grumble as I approach the bed,

"Lay down." I order

Night raises her eyebrows and says "Wow, you are such a pervert."

I sigh, "Why cant you just go easy on me?."

"Because its just too funny to see your reaction." Night replies as she lays down.

I don't understand why she says those things, Like how she acted like we were secretly going out, or doing stuff like she just did, Like she gets a charge out of seeing my embarrassment.  
Night flinch's when I carefully put the peroxide on her wound.

"I hope it hurts." I mutter under my breath

Night catch's this then gives a faint laugh "After everything we've been through together."

"Hmm 2 weeks isn't much." I note

"But still something." She replies

After letting it sit for a few more minutes I take a dry cloth and put it on the wound, I gently dab up the peroxide.

"So..." Night says as I allow her to sit up.

I begin to dig through a basket of supply's

"What?." I ask

"You know I was thinking, and I realized you know a shit load about me, But I know Nothing about you." Night says causally

Oh great, I see were this is going.

"So?." I ask avoiding eye contact

"Face it Halloween boy we both know what I'm talking about, Tell me about yourself." Night says with a shrug from her right shoulder.

"What is there to know? I've been here, in the military sense I was about 18." I reply flatly,

Night gives me a dull look in return.

**{LOCATING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {FAILURE...}**

** {WARNING! SYSTEM SHUT DOWN}**

** {LOCATING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {Success" Alex's POV}**

I can tell he isn't gonna give information easily, I take a deep sigh then say

"Ok, whats your favourite colour."

Ghost looks at me in disbelief "Seriously?."

"What? your quite protective of yourself, so what's your favourite colour?." I innocently

"Black." He replies flatly

"Oh wow your so colourful." I say sarcastically

"And what about you?." Ghost asks

"Hmm." I take a deep thought, i could easily say the rainbow.

"Blue, then green, red and so on." I say with a slight smile.

"Alright my turn, Why'd you join the military?." Ghost says as he comes over with more gauze

I take a deep sigh, we are just asking simple questions, but it isn't that simple to me.

"Well, like i said before i never got along with my family, 3 days after i was 18 i had a huge fight with my parents." I trail off for a moment then continue.

"I ran off, Pissed and determined to live on my own, I joined the military." I finish.

"And you haven't talked to them sense?." Ghost asks

"4 years in counting." I say, i give a smile and say "I'm done explaining its your turn, Hmm why do you get so embarrassed when we do my check in." I ask teasingly

Ghost looked at me for a moment then looks back at the wound, now finishing the bandage.

"I'll pass." He says shortly

I laugh and say "Oh come on."

Ghost frowns as he skittishly answers "Its just your a girl, i'm a guy... you know."

I look at the ground and laugh with amusement from his skittish reply,

"Your are so weird." I say with a smile as i grab my tank top.

"A good thing right?." Ghost asks

"I'd say yes." I reply still smiling, i put on my tank top on making sure i didn't hurt my left shoulder.

"Ok, when did you have your first kiss." Ghost gives me a genuine _Your turn to be embarrassed _look.

I look at for a moment with a red face.

"You see, i never actually kissed a guy before." I say sheepishly

Ghost raises his eyebrows and says "Oh yeah sure ill believe that."

"I haven't, why would you want to know who i shared my first kiss with?..."

Just after that I say with a slight laugh "Oooh."

"Wait what!?." Ghost says quickly catching on to my meaning.

"You could of just asked." I say with a smile knowing what reaction i would get.

"What!? No i didn't mean it like that!." Ghost say quickly

"Oh sure you didn't." I say causally as i cross my legs.

"I didn't." Ghost retorts, he still looks a little embarrassed though, which causes me to laugh more.

"It's ok, A lot of guys have told me they wanted to be the 'Special' one." I reply.

"But you've never been in a relationship before?." Ghost asks

"It's a bit more complicated then that, Besides i am actually in a relationship at the moment." I say with a smile.

"I'm a little scared to ask with who."

My smile becomes brighter, i should just leave like this but i'm too weird to do that.

"Well i thought it was clearly with You."

"I don't even see how that's possible." Ghost says smoothly, He took it quite well.

"Well maybe not physically, but Mentally we are in a relationship." I insist.

"Fine then Love, ask your question so i can do mine." Ghost say sarcastically.

I give a victorious smile from him calling me 'Love', the same term i used on him when i acted like we were going out.

Thinking of a question isn't easy, most are about his past, and why he wears the balaclava. but i have a feeling he wouldn't answer.

"Do you have any sibilings?." I ask

I can see Ghost slightly frown as if a memory was brought back to him "Just a younger brother." I give a nod

"Whats up with the clothing?." Ghost asks as he points to my tank top

I laugh and say "I really don't know, i guess I've always been the provocative type."

"It suites you." Ghosts face suddenly turns red as if he didn't mean to say it aloud,

I give another laugh and say "And we aren't in a relationship?."

"We aren't but you clearly seem to want to be Love." Ghost says

"I'm not saying i want to be, i just think it looks that way from how you act." I say with a smug look.

"Ok, Tell me how much do you like me." Ghost says

I suddenly pull my legs onto the medical bed and lay down and put my right hand on my forehead and say "Oh my god i thought you'd never ask!."

Ghost gives me a smirk and waits.

"Well, From day one you've been super annoying, but then again your face turns really red when you see me in a bra, judging from how you ask me how my arse feels every single mission, i'd say out of 1 to 10 scale id have to give you a 3." I say as i hide my smile.

"Oh bullshit! you love me and you know it." Ghost says with a tone of pride as he heads for the door.

I smile and say "I wont admit un tell you do Love."

"But I don't bloody love you." Ghost retorts as he walks out of the room.

Feeling quite satisfied, i get off the medical bed and head for the door as well.

It may be awhile before Ghost will admit he likes me, but i know he will, even if it takes 6 months, ill wait.

...

"How's the shoulder feeling lassie?." I hear MacTavish say

"Other then the fact it hurts every time I move it, Wonderful." I say flatly

"Jesus, you seriously don't understand how much you sound like Price." MacTavish mutters, I give a delighted laugh in return.

"So how are you and Ghosty doing?." Meat asks

I raise my eyebrows and say "Well, other then him being a in denial bitch, Splendid."

"In denial about..." Roach presses

"I'd rather not say." I reply

"So it's what we think its about." Toad says with a hint of fan girl.

"Umm, What I think and You think are majorly different." I say flatly.

"I beg to differ, we all know Ghost loves you." Roach replies

"That's what I told him this morning!." I blurt out,

I got there full attention now, My face turns slightly red.

"So he does love you!." Meat cries out.

"I'd prefer it if we just kept it to 'Like' why do you think I said he was in denial?." I say with a slight scoff.

"Fine fine, he 'likes' you, But the question is, Do you like him?." Roach continues to press.

"No, not really, like I said before I would never fall on my face for Halloween boy."

"And i'm the in denial one?." Ghost chimes in as he enters the room

"Oh my god!, seriously you know when to make the worst entrances!." I bark.

"And suddenly, Things got serious." Meat says in a commentary voice.

"I do it just for you Love." Ghost replies as he sits down.

"Love?." MacTavish echo's

"It's his new sarcastic nickname for me." I explain.

"I had to shut her up, and apparently calling her Love achieved this." Ghost says with a mellow tone.

"Shut me up? Please I just dusted off your emotion button." I say a half smirk half smile.

"The only emotion I feel at the moment is One: Confused, Two: Pissed." Ghost counters

"What? your pissed that I actually figured out you have a heart like any other guy?." I say.

"Oh my god guys, she figured out I have a heart, give her a cookie. I mean I could easily live without one." Ghost replies.

I ignore his statement and continue "I bet your one of those guys who drowns girls in romance." I then add "Probably a good cuddle partner too."

"Cause only you Alex Stone, would be curious to see if I were a good cuddle partner." Ghost says flatly.

I smile and say "Please, i'm sure plenty of other girls have been curious as well."

I'm far to good at this little game me and Ghost are playing.

Ghost gives a nonchalant look in exchange then replies "Aye, and they were a quite the bit more beautiful then you."

"But you still called me beautiful, they were just plastered in more makeup then me, that's all." I say giving him smug look.

"Nice comeback." Roach says

"Thank you." I give a sincere smile.

"If I actually called you beautiful, i'd be chasing you, not you chasing me." Ghost evades my comeback.

"Chase is such a... Drastic term, I prefer 'Running you over with a bus of emotions'."

"What!? that doesn't even make any sense." Ghost says baffled.

"Well it does when you think about it, I mean think, If you didn't care about me, we wouldn't even be having this conversation, But according to some people around here before I came to the Task Force, you were very unsociable, grouchy, So in a sense, I am running you over with a bus of emotions cause now you are actually social and less grouchy." I state, But I quickly add "Scratch the last part your even more grumpy."

"Oh for gods sakes, can I blow up your damn bus with a RPG then?." Ghost says flatly.

I sigh and look at the table "Well at least you've stopped being in denial."

**Hey Wassup People!? I AM SO SORRY! I just want to apologize for not updating so quick, I was so stumped on this chapter, I had a hard time writing for some reason, I don't know, but here it is! quite short but whatever. I left you guys on another cliff hanger Hehehe, so in this chapter Alex is being her normal weird self and now trying to pry information on Ghost, I honestly don't know why Ghost would even consider using Rubbing Alcohol on Alex's wound if you know what I mean ;) I decided to go just a bit further into there relationship in this chapter, but might back off some in the next, I'm not sure yet, And I would like to say I know that "Favorite and Color" are spelt this way but for British it is "Favourite and Colour" :) just saying.**

**Oh oh oh, and before I forget, I think i'm gonna aim for at least 12 chapters for this story, or perhaps (MAYBE) 15 if i'm feeling inspired :D anyways tell me what ya guys think, I seriously need some sleep tonight so im out, **

**FREE BROWNIES!**

**(P.S. as always thank you for the lovely reviews, and sorry for grammer mistakes)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	9. Heavy Emotion's

The air in the room is slightly cold, the some what sufferable silence is finally filled by Ghost's voice.

"I was never in denial."

"And here we go again." I say bitterly as I look at the table, The shifting in my happy mood gradually went away and filled with a little annoyance and a hint of depression, I honestly didn't feel like teasing anymore.

This little fight feels like something me and Gaz would do, Of course me and Gaz never fought on whether we had a relationship or not, if anything he was more of a brother, quite like MacTavish is.

I hear Meat say something but I'm sucked into a flashback.

_**{LOCATING: TASK FORCE BASE...}**_

_** {FAILURE...}**_

_** {LOCATING: SAS BASE...}**_

_** {SUCCESS...}**_

_** {8 Years Ago}**_

"No!." Gaz quickly retorted

Price shifted a little and firmly replied "She's bunking with you."

Gaz's face lit with anger then stormed out of the room.

"Thank you." I say as Price turns to me with a cocked eyebrow.

"For letting me stay here, You honestly didn't have too." I continued.

Price shook his head dismissively "Un tell you completely figure out were you want to go you can stay here...But."

I look at him with a slight frown.

"You cant stay forever, our General will never allow it."

I sigh and mutter "I know, I know."

My eye's were still hurt from crying.

I still couldn't believe it, They all knew. All of them. My dark childhood was now finally off my chest.

Soap takes a seat next to me and says softly "Are you ok?."

I take another deep sigh and say "Yes its just, I've blocked it all out and now its just...Just." I try to finish but Soap puts a comforting arm around me and says "You don't have to continue."

Just like how he did when I spilled my story to them. I give a sniffle as I rest my head on his shoulder. Soap, The big brother I never had.

"And one more thing Alex." Price calls out.

I look up to address him.

"Meet me out at Gun course at 5 o'clock sharp, you need to start training."

I look slightly baffled "Training? I'm a 14 year old girl who needs to be in mental health care, why the hell do I need to train."

I feel a hand lightly slap me, I look over to see Soap who had just did it.

"What was that for?." I scuff

"Stop with the language, like you said you're 14 not 40." Soap replies.

"If you two are done having a childish moment." Price says then stops for a moment, Then continues on "Yes your 14, and you are mentally in a very delicate state, But to avoid repeats in the future you need to know self defense."

I grit my teeth, I can see my self finding self defense useful but a Gun course? Training? I find it a bit drastic, but Price just offered me a place to stay. so I refuse to complain.

"Very well, i'll see you at the gun course then." I say with a straight face.

Price gives a nod then exists the room.

_*A few hours later*_

I quickly run into the courtyard, barely dodging Gaz.

"Oi! watch were you're running." Gaz scolds

I give him a some what sheepish and intimidated look "Sorry." Is all I can squeak out before i'm off in a run, When I get to the gun course I see a disapproving shake of Price's head, his arms are crossed as he says "Your late."

"Only by 5 minutes." I say with a late shrug.

"If you were a Sniper that was suppose to neutralize a target at 5 o'clock and were to be 5 minutes late then target would already be gone." Price says firmly

I sigh and mutter "I'm sorry."

Price gives another shake of his head "You need to leave at least 10 minutes early to avoid being late, You are still a child so your off the hook, Now c'mon."

I follow behind Price as he takes me to the guns.

"You do the basics of holding a weapon I take it?." Price asks

I take a sigh and say "Not much.", I hate shooting guns, there so loud and scary, they Hurt people, I have hurt people. I'm quickly pulled from my guilt as Price tugs for my attention.

"What is it?." Price asks

"N-nothing." I stutter.

"If it weren't for you being in such a emotional state id say your terrible at hiding your emotions." Price says

"Yes well hiding emotions and conversations have never been my best, Sir." I reply as I look at the ground.

Just then we see Soap jog to us "It's General sir, he wants to speak with you right now."

Price nods then says "I'll be back, don't go anywhere."

I frown and reply "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

Price doesn't respond, I watch him quickly walk back to the base.

"I swear, he's going soft." Soap says with a half smile.

"What do you mean?." I ask

"I mean just the way he talks to you he does it in such a...Delicate motion." Soap answers

"So?." I say

"I've never heard his voice that way, especially to someone who put a knife to his throat 3 days ago." Soap teases

"Hey! sometimes you drastic times calls for completely unrealistic panic attacks." I say with a smile.

Soap then hears his name called from one of the team mates, he groans then says "I have to head for the War Room, do me a favor and not get into any trouble."

"I cant make any promises." I call out as I watch Soap make his way to the base.

After what feels like 30 minutes of pacing, singing to myself if finally got o the gun table. My eyes flick to a Sniper,

I don't know why, but something feels so right when I pick it up. I zoom in on the scope to a far away target.

"Oi you do realize you could blow off your shoulder by holding it like that?." Prices voice makes me jump

"What!?." I say slightly confused.

Price comes behind me and helps me hold the sniper.

"You put in in the pocket in your shoulder, Not on the completely side of the shoulder."

I do as he instructs and put it in the pocket of my shoulder.

"Do you know what a Sniper's greatest tool is?." Price asks as he looks down at me.

I shake my head.

"Relaxation, if you cant relax then your going to have a hard time positioning your sniper in the right area, it will also make you breathing harder causing you to be more shaky." Price explains.

I give a nod then zoom in on the sniper, I to hold my breath a couple of times, but I fail

"Relax your shoulders." I hear Prices voice, I just then mentally make my shoulders relax.

"Good." Price says soothingly

After a moment Price continues with "Take a deep breath, give it a second...then pull the trigger."

I then Take a deep breath, my vision is clear and I line my sights on the targets heart. with just a moment I pull the trigger. I'm suddenly pushed back into Price, i'm happy he was behind me helping me hold the sniper.

I almost see a faint smile on Price's lips when he says "You hit it right in the heart, Now if you just repeat."

**{LOCATING: SAS BASE...}**

** {FAILURE...}**

** {LOCATING: TASK FORCE BASE...}**

** {SUCCESS...}**

** {PRESENT}**

"Umm Alex, yoohoo!." Archer says as he snaps his fingers into of my face.

I blink then look around for a moment, I'm here in the Task force base, not the SAS, i'm not fighting with Gaz nor am I training with Price,

I must have a very upset look on my face because everyone awkwardly stares at me. I give a deep sigh then say

"I'm off chaps, if anyone needs me i'll be in my room."

Without another word said I get up and leave the table.

I slowly walk through the halls, i'm in no rush, and I honestly just need some time away from everyone else. I just wish I could ask Price for advice, When I was still a child his words were like Gold in my mind, and even to this day they still are. Just then I find a door that leads outside of the base.

I seat myself on the large porch and look at the sky, The sun is a orange color that is setting, a few clouds stray across the sky, a light warm breeze passes by.

I feel the urge to sing so I don't hesitate.

_"If I smile and don't believe, Soon I know i'll wake from this dream."_

_"Don't try to fix me i'm not broken, Hello, I'm the lie living for you can hide Don'-_

I barely choke out the last sentence, I feel like I've just been smacked in the face. I finally just give up with my emotions and let the tears pour down my face.

I feel like I've been living a lie my whole life, That cause of my childhood I hid my shy and insecure personality in exchange for a bright and bubbly one.

_Price and Gaz, two people that mean dearly too me, died, and I was never there to say goodbye_

This makes me cry even harder as I put the palms of my hands into my eyes.

Just then I hear a voice in the back of my head _"Alex, stop crying."_

I get even more upset when the voice belongs to Price, I began having a hard time breath as I uncontrollably sob.

_"Alex you need to stop crying."_

_"But... I... I...I cant just.." _The memory begins to play in my head.

_"Take a deep breath."_

I obey the order and take a hard long shaky breath, its always the first one that's the most difficult.

_"Now exhale, and repeat."_

I then exhale and continue to do this, now that I have control on my breathing I've stopped crying.

Mentally, I feel exhausted. so I get up and take a few minutes to regain my normal face in case if I have to talk to anyone on my way back to my room.

When I get inside i'm very fast to my room, when I open the door I give a relieved sigh to see that Ghost isn't in here.

I quickly change into a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top, I then crawl into my bunk like a child.

After a few minutes i'm out like a light.

* * *

Light streams through the blinds, its humid, very humid. I drag myself out of bed and go to the cafeteria.

When I arrive I receive odd glares from people, I simply ignore them and get a bowl of cereal.

I decide to go on ahead and sit by Royce, who also stares at me.

"Was it that bad?." I cant help but to ask.

"Yes, At first you were amused then suddenly you looked depressed and stared at the table, you started muttering things to yourself, we didn't notice at first." Royce states.

"Oh my god." I say completely mortified, I let my face bury into my hands.

"I had a flashback, no wonder you all looked at me like I was a bloody lunatic."

"I hate it when I get flashbacks." Royce says with a frown.

"Oi Love!." I hear Ghost say

"You aren't here to say i'm crazy right?." I ask

"I could, but MacTavish wants to see you."

"I swear if that bloody man thinks I can go on a mission-

"Actually, he seems fairly concerned." Ghost cuts me off.

I look at the table and give a sigh. Without a word I get out and walk out and into the busy hall way.

Before I get very far i'm stopped.

"Night are you alright?." Ghost asks,

"Yes i'm fine, I just had a flashback last night, it was rather...Overwhelming." I explain, theres no use in trying to hide it from him.

Ghost gives a understanding nod then says "Well if you need someone to talk too, you know were to find me."

Without another word he goes back into the cafeteria.

Why!? Why does he do that? Ghost tries to act like he doesn't give a damn about me and then, and does something so sweet, like this.

I sigh then head to MacTavish's office.

Its going to be a long day if MacTavish is concerned about me.

**Hey Wassup People!? Here is another short chapter, This one is a bit more of a flashback as well as Alex being depressed about Price and Gaz's deaths (We all know the truth about Price though :P) but whatever, the chapter is slightly depressing as well. Alex just goes off and deals with her emotions as well. I seriously wanted to let Ghost come in comfort Alex when she was singing, But I went with a more realistic view and made him not, Being realistic sucks :P anyways sorry for any grammer mistakes but I am seriously tired so i'm gonna be lazy and not check :P**

**LOL so I debated a little and decided that if I make the rest of the chapters just a bit longer that there will be 3 (or 4) more chapters, and I got sucha romantic ending Hehehehehe. anways im out**

**FREE OREA CREAM CHEESE COOKIES, lololololol**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	10. A Nervous Wreck

**Note: Night just wanted me to tell you that Her and Ghost use very strong language throughout this chapter :)**

I roughly open the door then close it.

MacTavish sits at his desk, His face covered with concern,

_Oh god, how do I explain it to him. _Was the first thing that came to my mind.

"What are you concerned with now?." I ask a bit more harsh then I intended.

"Look, Alex you seemed really off last night, What happened?." MacTavish asks

A frown forms on my face, I don't know what to say, so I just say it as blunt as I can "I just had a flashback of back when Price offered to let me stay at that damn SAS base."

MacTavish nods "And the nightmares?."

My frown deepens, "They've gotten better, but still do come every now in then."

"And what happened between you and Ghost?."

I groan and say "Does it matter?."

"It does to me, Yes." MacTavish says slyly

"Well were do you want me to start." I offer

"The relationship, Well if there is one." MacTavish replies instantly

"There is no relationship, At least not that I know of, We just do tons of teasing to each other." I say with a shrug

"When you say each other you mean you?." MacTavish guesses

"Basically, I think I've now earned the permanent nickname of 'Love' by Ghost though." I say thoughtfully.

"I don't know he has called a lot of women Love before." MacTavish replies

"Please, when was that last time he talked to a women before I came here."

"In less he is secretly meeting one of those cute medic's then you have a good point." MacTavish replies

Once again I find a frown on my face, "What do you mean 'Cute' medics?."

MacTavish chuckles at seeing me act like this "Jessica is her name, she's been chasing Ghost down like a dog."

"Well that could put a damper in our relationship." I say dryly

"But you don't have a relationship, Were's the sense lassie?." MacTavish asks

"Ok we don't have a physical relationship, but mentally, Mentally we do." I overemphasize the second Mental.

"Alex... You...I seriously..." MacTavish cant even replied to what I just said.

"You know i'm right." I say

MacTavish rolls his eyes and says "were getting a FNG soon."

"Another FNG?." My eyes narrow.

MacTavish smiles and replies "Yep, it's a girl."

"YES!." I chant to the top of my lungs

"But to prevent you from sleeping with Ghost you will be sharing a room with her."

I literally almost choke on air "MacTavish!."

MacTavsh gives a chuckle then replies "Easy there lassie, just kidding, but you will be sharing a room with her." I give a nod

"Oh and were getting a another new FNG today." MacTavish informs me.

"Hmm Shepard is in a bit of recruiting spree." I say flatly "Who is this FNG?."

"His names Andrew Collen."

My eyes go wide and stomach begins to feel sick.

"Oh shit." mutter to myself as I nervously play with my pony tail

"What? you know him?." MacTavish asks

"Oh yeah I know him." I say my voice drips with worry.

"So what's the face for?." MacTavish asks

"Lets just say, we weren't exactly friends the last time we saw each other." I say skittishly

MacTavish gives a understandable nod then replies "Well sorry to hear that lassie, But you and and Ghost are gonna give him gonna show him around a bit."

"Wh-what!?." I say confused "Why the hell does he need a to be showed around, I didn't get a tour of the damn base."

MacTavish chuckles at seeing my point "Look you have Ghost with you, i'm sure he wont be afraid to kick the guys arse if he tries to hurt you."

"Oh how comforting." I say dully "Why cant Ghost just show him around?."

"Cause Ghost isn't one for conversation, your a bit more friendly." MacTavish replies

"MacTavish your making no fucking sense, did you not hear me? me and Andrew aren't even friends anymore, he hates my guts." I say with a nervous laugh

"Well your gonna have to charm him back to liking your guts, Hell you some how got Ghost to like you, be creative." While in the process of saying this MacTavish opens the door and pushes me out.

"Good luck lassie." He then shuts the door.

I stare at the door for a moment. My face must be a pale shade of green cause i'm pulled back to reality by Ghost

"Umm Night, you look bloody terrible."

I'm slightly taken back by this and rather offended

"I- I do not look terrible." I spit out with a offend tone,

You see, when I get nervous, my smooth tongue just turns to rubbish. Instead of sounding mesmerizing and charming, I sound like I could rip your heart out roast it over a fire and eat it. in another words (More humanly) i just sound very rude and mean.

Ghost sighs, he doesn't seem too surprised by my behavior. "I take it MacTavish told you about us talking to this FNG."

"Damn right he did." I replied with annoyance,

"Well then c'mon we might as well get it over with." Ghost replies.

We then silently walk through the hall ways, my gaze fixed on the floor.

_Oh my god, what is he gonna say? what is Ghost gonna say? oh why do i never have any luck _We must be a room over from the main entrance.

I'm ripped from my thoughts by Ghosts hands gripping both of my upper arms.

"Why the hell are you acting so strange?." Ghost asks refusing to stop locking eyes with me.

"Look the bitch we're about to show around has some serious messed up history with me." I don't even hesitate to say it.

Even with he's sunglasses on i can still see he's gray eyes narrow.

"Wait you mean you know this kid?."

I give a nervous laugh and say "Remember that time when i said a lot of guys want to be that special someone."

"Alex!."

"Well he was one of them."

Ghost looks at me for a second and says "It seriously couldn't of been that bad."

"He proposed to me" I regret the words right as i blurt them out.

Ghosts eyes narrow even more and i feel his grip become a bit more tight.

"And?."

"Well here i am." i clearly indicate that i said _No_

Ghost sighs as he lets his hands slip from my arms. Why the hell would he care anyways?

"I thought you said you never had a boyfriend?." Ghost says confused

"Yeah i didn't."

"And he proposed?." Ghost says in disbelief

"Look its really fucking messed up i know, and ill explain later but please!" I say as my hands hold on to his shoulders, even with his uniform on i can still feel his toned muscles.

"Please don't make me go in there." Still locking eyes, Ghost sighs and replies "And then what? you run for cover every time he comes into the same room as you?, Alex what are you going to do if you go on a mission with him?."

Dammit, he has a point, but i cant, i just cant go in there.

"Your right, i cant do that, but please, please just give me more time." My eyes give off a sick worried begging look.

Ghost slightly frowns then replies "Fine, but i suggest you go fast before i drag you in there."

I give a relieved look and without thinking i throw my hands around his neck to hug him, he's seriously thrown off by this.

"Thank you." I whisper.

My face is a stark red from being so stupid but i quickly let go then scurry off to my room, a few thoughts cross my mind though,

_Oh my fucking god Alex, you just hugged your superior, your a bloody idiot._

Then the genuine thought came up.

_Oh man, MacTavish is gonna be pissed when he finds out i didn't do that tour with Ghost._

**{Tracking: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {SCANNING...}**

** {FAILURE...}**

** {Tracking: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {SUCCESS: Ghost's POV}**

Night has already disappeared, But here i am still standing here dumbfound. Shit i should of hugged her back.

For a split second i try to imagine what it'd be like to have her wrapped in my arms, suddenly feeling a wave of mental embarrassment i quickly brush away the thought.

_She's your teammate not your girlfriend, _I mentally repeat to myself,

Once i regain my ability to move i walk into the room as if nothing every happened.

_Hmm so this is the little bastard who tried to marry Night._

Oh god did i seriously just think that?

His brown eyes seem friendly, light brown hair in a buzz cut, he's in a simple white shirt with a pair of jeans.

_Ghost remember you aren't Night's boyfriend, don't be a bitch. _Is what i hear in the back of my head.

Andrew jumps back a little at seeing me.

"Umm." Is all he can say

"I'm Ghost, the lieutenant." I explain roughly.

_Dammit be friendly. _

Friendly... even before i met Night, the word Friendly has always been alien to me. I've always been someone who prefers to keep conversations brief, un less your someone like Night who naturally pisses you off so much your thoroughly attracted to them.

Andrew nods then says "Sargent Andrew Collen." (Judging from his accent he's probably Northern British)

He holds out his and for a moment, i should be nice and shake it, but again, shaking hands is some what alien to me.

Andrew awkwardly puts it down, i then continue to say "Let me show you were you'll be sleeping."

_Screw you Tavish, i am not showing this bitch around._

I probably wouldn't mind showing him around if Night was with me. she seems to make anything ten times more fun. but that clearly didn't happen.

Andrew nods and follows me, after walking down the hall ways i notice he's three rooms down from me and Night.

i chuckle to myself, _Night's gonna be pissed._

"Here we are, MacTavish will be here soon to collect you." I say

"Collect me for what?."

"For The Pit." I answer, i then add "If you need anything, i'm just three doors behind you."

i turn around and go into my room.

Night sits on her bunk reading "That didn't last long."

"It could of lasted longer if you would of just came with me." I say dryly as i shut the door.

Night rolls her eyes and says "What do you think of him."

I shrug and say "He's alright."

"Still can't believe you'd go for a northerner." I grumble to myself.

Night must of caught this cause she laughs "Are you...Jealous?."

"Me? why the fuck would i be jealous?." I retort.

"You know exactly why." Night says as she crosses her arms.

I do know what she's talking about, i suppose on some unknown crazy level, you could probably consider me that overprotective, jealous boyfriend, but why the hell would i tell her that.

"If it's what i think, then no, no its not."

Night raises her eyebrows and looks like she's about to say something, but quickly cuts herself off.

"Anyways fess up, why the hell did he propose to you?." I'll admit it, i do sound a little jealous on how i said that.

"You see, way back then, back when i was 20, i had a team like anyone else on the SAS, all the guys and me would go to the pub and talk a shit load, me and Andrew really, really clicked, but he was never the one to ask me to go, we spent tons of time together, you could say we were courting." Night explains.

"And the proposal how did that end up." I press

"Well we had a day off, i was called to our Captains office, he had told me i as offered a spot on a new team, i hadn't told any of the guys, i guess i didn't know how, But later that day me and Andrew were outside, we made small talk..." Night trails off for a moment.

"Suddenly, out of no were he gets down on one knee and takes my left hand and asks me to marry him." Night gives a slightly sad sigh.

"Then?." I press more.

"I said No, i sometimes, just sometimes honestly wish i could go back in time and say yes." Night says with a frown as she stares at her book.

I feel like I've just been repeatedly stabbed in the gut, she wishes she married the guy!?

"But..." Nights gives a small smile at my reaction, Damn her vibe.

"Deep inside, i knew he wasn't the one, So i said No, instead of being heart broke he suddenly became thoroughly pissed, i left that day never even saying goodbye."

I take a deep breath and finally say "Well damn."

Night beams a smile as she gets off her bunk and says "Truth be told, i'm seriously fucking happy i didn't say yes, Cause guess what."

"What?." I ask slightly confused, she sometimes wishes she could say yes, but in the end is happy she didn't, jesus this girl is very weird.

"If i said yes, i wouldn't have ever gotten the chance of meeting such a mysteriously handsome man."

And just like that, The femme fatale is gone.

**Wassup People!? so i know its been a couple of days, but again writers block, i had serious fun writing this chapter, So basically MacTavish is slightly creepy and perverted, Night gets super duper nervous when she has to meet her 'anger issues' ex-boyfriend, and Ghost...Well Ghost was just a bit of a jealous ass (Hehe) in this one.**

**Lol i'm sorry i just had to do that, so i decided i'd push Night and Ghost's relationship a bit further, sorry if i did something a bit unrealistic, Ghost is slowly becoming a overprotective boyfriend, and is finally beginning to accept it. A new FNG is a girl LOL i'm gonna spoil it right now, there's probably gonna be a bit of a MacTavish\OC for the new girl, but i'm not sure yet :P**

**Oh and last but not least, i'd like to say there's not going to be any physical romance between Night and Ghost un tell the last chapter or so (I mean there might be a few hugs here and there, but no more then that :P) :)**

** anyways i'm really tired and my shoulders hurt so i'm off, **

**FREE POINTE SHOES- I MEAN CUPCAKES FOR EVERYONE! xD (Troll Face)**

**(P.s. sorry for grammer mistakes, and Thank you for the reviews)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow**


	11. And Suddenly The 2nd Time We Meet Sucks

**Note: Will be heavy language, Do you remember when i said there wasn't going to be any romantic interaction?. I LIED!**

I stand next to MacTavish impatiently waiting for Andrew to start in The Pit.

"Good god, how bloody long does it take to get ready?." I scowled

hear Nights sweet laugh as she says "Now Ghost, Patients is a virtue."

"Night we have a War Criminal to catch." I point out.

She throws me a smirk and replies "Shepard wouldn't dare send you guys on that mission un tell i'm recovered."

_Pfft _Is what comes out of my mouth, "You clearly haven't known Shepard for very long."

"You're right, but lets face it, you guys Need my help in order to kill him." Night says causally.

"Night..." I don't even have words to describe how ridiculous that sounds.

"Sh!." MacTavish says, Night decides to stand behind us, despite her happy mood I can still see a bit of worry covered beneath it.

We see Andrew enter through the gates, and he's off.

"Is that how I looked when I did The Pit?." Night asks me as I watch Andrew enter the building.

I shake my head and anwser "He's a lot slower."

We then hear MacTavish do the national "USE YOUR KNIFE!."

Night slightly frowns when he finishs,

"Oi, c'mon!." I say as I grab her hand and begin pulling her down to were MacTavish talks to Andrew.

"No!." Night struggles to pull back.

I might as well play around with her a little, I could easily pick her up and take her down there, but that would clearly give Andrew the wrong impression.

Just then we see MacTavish begin to come up with Andrew.

Night quickly begins to panic.

I still hold on to her, only at the last minute is when I let go,

Night lets out a yelp then says "Fuck you!." Then dives behind a few crates, this of course leaves me giving a huge laugh,

MacTavish seems slightly confused at were Night went, Andrew...Just looks at me like im crazy.

"Ghost were did Ni-

MacTavish is cut off by a Orange hitting him in the head.

I begin to laugh even more cause I know Night was the one who threw it.

"What the hell!?." MacTavish asks slightly pissed as he looks down at the Orange.

"Oh my god, you guys can go ahead and get something to eat, i'll find the bloody bastard and we'll catch up with you too."

MacTavish gives a nod then they both head for the cafeteria, I watch them go un tell there gone.

I'm suddenly yanked by my scarf then slapped (with full force) straight across the face.

"Damn you Ghost!." a pissed off Night says.

I give a low chuckle as I rub my jaw "So maybe I deserved that."

I then feel another slap hit the other side of my face, again with full force.

"He could of bloody seen me!." Night scowls

I then rub the other side of my jaw and say "That was the point."

Just then I flinch waiting for another slap.

Night sighs and replies "Your a bitch you know that right?."

I chuckle and say "That's my line Love, lets go get something to eat."

Night give a deep frown and answers "But Andrew is in there."

"Exactly." I say, She has a fast reaction but i'm 10 steps ahead of her. By the time she tries to run off I grab her by her waist and pick her up

"No, no!." Night struggles to get from my grip as she says this.

"Sorry Love, but this needs to be out of the way." I say as I head for the base.

"Why the bloody hell does it have to!?." Night sputters as she still tries to get from my grip.

"Cause..." I reply, I'm not sure why it has to be out of the way, but it just kinda bothers me that Andrew doesn't know.

"Ghost, Please don't make me do this." Night pleads

"Look you can bat your eyelashes all you want but its not gonna happen." I say.

"But I cant just do this!." Night says with full panic.

"Sure you can." I say as we enter the hall ways.

Just then Night finally accepts that shes not getting from my grasp.

"Fine but when this is over, make sure to bury my sniper with me." Night mutters.

"So you'll do it." I ask as I stop.

"Sense it bothers oh so much yes." Night growls.

I feel a smile touch my lips.

I let go of her waist but my left hand quickly inner locks with her right one.

Night gives me a stiff look then asks "Is this really necessary?."

She must be asking about are hands inner locking.

I nod and say "Cant have you running off."

"I could easily get out of this." Night scoffs as we begin walking, I kinda like the feeling of having her hand in mine, I seriously need to stop thinking about this.

"No you cant." I assure her.

Were right outside of the cafeteria doors, Night stands dead still.

"Well c'mon now." I say as I tug at her hand.

"Let go." Night looks directly at me.

I raise my eyebrows and say "Let go?."

"Yes let go." Night pulls her right hand up pulling my left one up as well.  
"Oh um Sorry." I mutter as I let go.

Night takes a few deeps breaths then takes a step in.

"You shouldn't honestly worry, if he even tries to touch you-

"I have 4 brothers to protect me I know."

"Wait 4 brothers? which are they?." I feel slightly worried that she would consider me a brother.

"MacTavish, Roach, Archer, and maybe Meat, so actually 3."

"What about me?." I scoff

"I consider you a bit more of a..." Night thinks for a moment "Guardian Angel."

I try not to laugh Guardian Angel?

"Were did you come up with that?." I ask

"Hmm probably when MacTavish said you carried me to the LZ when I was shot." Night says sheepishly as we begin to get plates.

Andrews back is too us, Nights lucky.

When we get are food we sit down at a table and begin to eat.

I pull my mask up above my mouth and dig into a sandwich.

Night sighs then looks at Andrew. Everyone is crowd around him talking.

"Sad that you aren't the main attraction anymore?." I tease

Night gives a small laugh and replies "I'm the only girl on the team, i'll always get attention from them."

"And what if you didn't." I ask

"Well there's always the unlimited supply of attention from you." Night looks up at me then gives a small smile,

"What makes you think i'd give you attention." I attempt to scoff to hide my embarrassed look.

"You just dragged me into this base, You give me attention whether you know it or not." Night states

Before I can reply we hear Roach "Hey guys come over here!."

I smile as I hear Night mutter "Shit!."

Andrew turns back to look at us, Night quickly looks the other way as she puts her arm on the table to cover her face.

When he returns to his conversation I get up and pull my mask down then say "Come on Love."

I, I seriously need to stop calling her that. But its a bit more of a bad habit now.

Night gives a shaky sigh and replies "Do I have to?."

"Aye, You know if you want, I can drag you over there and make us look like a couple." I tease.

Night raises her eyebrows and says "That actual doesn't sound like a bad idea.."

I'm slightly stunned by her words "Wait what?."

Night smiles as she gets up, Oh god...

"You just offered for us to be a couple when I re-meet Andrew." Night says a with a smile as she looks at me.

"I...Umm..."

"Oh please!." Night says puts her hands on right shoulder and leans on me.

"Night..." I say skeptically as I look at her.

"Oh come on!." Night pleads

"Why would you want us to act like a couple?." I ask

Night takes a good thought on it and replies "I don't know, i'd just feel a bit more comfortable if I had someone there with me."

"And I will be, Just not as a couple." I answer.

"Can you at least hold my hand?." Night asks in a slightly childish voice.

I give a slight sigh then grab her hand, I'm actually a little happy she asked, it's nice to have her fingers inner locking with mine.

Night lightly leans her head on my arm and says "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah, now lets go get this over with."

** {Tracking: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

** {WARNING: System Shut Down!}**

** {Tracking: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {Success: Night's POV}**

I'm glad Ghost let me hold his hand, it feels comforting to know he's there. Price use to do the same thing, I guess its a bit of a sentimental thing. I try to take my time but Ghost quickly begins to drag me.

"Ah ha, here she is." Archer says with a smile.

I give a nervous laugh and say "Yeah."

MacTavish looks at me for a second then says "Night did you throw that Orange at me?."

"What Orange?." I ask innocently.

When Andrew turns around his eyes scan my body, His eyes slightly narrow when he sees my hand inner locking with Ghost's, I suppose the rest notice as well.

"Do I know you?." He asks

My eyes grow wide as I shake my head "N-no, never seen you before, I'm Night." I then hold out my hand, Andrew gives a nod then shakes it "Andrew."

_Holy shit! he doesn't remember me? it's only been 2 years!_

"Oh my god, they look so cute!." Meat says as he playfully begins to slap Archer.

Roach smiles and says "It was meant to be."

"What is?." I ask slightly confused

"You and Ghost!." Toad cries out

I hear Ghost grumble something but I cant make out the words, I give a small laugh as I look down at mine and Ghost's hand.

"It really isn't that big of a deal." I say as I let go of Ghosts hand.

I'm relieved to see Andrew doesn't notice me, but... I have to play my cards carefully if I don't want Andrew to remember.

As the hour goes by all of the guys are asking Andrew tons of questions, me and Ghost sit across from one another so most of the time we have are own small conversations, I want to avoid Andrew as much as possible.

Though Andrew doesn't remember me, I still wish I sat by Ghost so he could hold my hand, I know, I know, it sounds childish, but like I said before whenever I get nervous I want to grab something and hold it.

It's a nervous habit, I thought about breaking the habit, but was never able to find a good reason why.

I finally get up and say "Well i'm off chaps, i'll be in the Rec. Room if anyone needs me." I then walk out,

It's not a terribly far walk before i'm in the rec. room, i sit down in a chair for awhile, unsure of what to do with myself, i notice rather big book on shelf, i for what ever reason get up and grab the book from the shelve,

I sit myself down on the couch and open the book, My heart sinks to my stomach and my eyes feel a little watering, it's a photograph book,

When i turn the page i see tones of photos oh the old SAS team, It must of been Christmas cause i see myself in one, siting in a chair with a dark blue long sleeve on, i hold a cup of... Coco if i recall, in my hands. Gaz is behind me with a

with a cup of eggnog, I give a sad smile as the Flashback comes to me.

**{LOCATING: Task Force 141 Base}**

**{FAILURE!...}**

** {LOCATING: SAS Base}**

** _{8 Years Ago...}_**

"Smile!." MacTavish says as he takes a photo,

"Enough photo's jesus!." I say as i take a sip of my Coco.

"Yes, you now have evidence of my plan." Gaz says

"What plan?." I ask confused

"This one!." Gaz replies as he pours eggnog all over me,

"GAZ YOU BLOODY MANAIC!." I scream as i get up

Gaz gives a evil laugh as he starts to run. i quickly begin to chase after.

Pranks, That's what we've been doing for the past 2 weeks, It's Christmas Eve after all!.

Just then Price grabs my arm and says "Slow down Hotshot, we need to get you cleaned up."

"But, But but!." I pant as Gaz gives another laugh and scurry's off.

"We'll have time to get him back." Price says evilly. One thing the no one every suspected, Price: The God of pranking.

Price had decided to take me under his wing and teach me the ways of the prankster.

"Fine." I mutter, i then go to the showering rooms and get cleaned off,

When i walk out i bump into Wallcroft.

"Ah just who i wanted to see." Wallcroft grins, it's too big for my likings.

Just then around the corner i see a peek of a hat

I swear out loud, "GAZ YOU BASTARD!."

Wallcroft quickly grabs my arm's as a giggling Gaz comes out.

Just then both Wallcroft and Gaz are painted with electric blue paint,

Wallcroft letsd go of me and they both scramble away

MacMillan chuckles and says "You alright lass?."

"Thanks to you." I beam a smile at the old man.

"C'mon lassie, Lets get ya back to Price we have pay back to start on."

I nod and we both head for Prices bedroom,

When we get there we find Price at his desk with Griffen.

"Glad to see you two made it." Price says.

"Alright who's against us." I ask as i take a seat.

"Obviously Gaz, Then Wallcroft and Soap they probably have Mac as well." Price answers

Price then rolls out pair of blue prints onto his desk,

"Alex, this is gonna be one Christmas you'll never forget." Price says

I smile and said "I had a feeling you were gonna say that."

**{LOCATING: SAS Base}**

** {FAILURE...}**

** {LOCATING: TASKFORCE 141 Base}**

** {SUCCESS...}**

** _{Present}_**

"Another flashback i take it?." I jump at Ghost's voice, I quickly wipe the tears that had rolled down my cheeks.

My face flushes red as i say "Maybe."

Ghost sighs as he takes a seat next to me, "You do know it's ok to be sad?."

I frown "I know it is, i just don't really like showing it infront of people."

"Understandable." Ghost says with a shrug.

I look at the picture again, how i was telling MacTavish to do no more pictures, While a evil Gaz was about to pour eggnog all over me.

"You spent Christmas with them?." Ghost asks as he scoots a little closer to see.

I smirk and show the picture.

"The bitch poured eggnog all over me, right after that picture was literally taken."

"Ouch." Ghost says.

we look at a few more pictures, I remember another picture, Griffen screaming at the table, when i one a poker game, Price and MacMillan both laughing harder then they should've.

"Who's that?." Ghost asks

"That's Captain MacMillan, Price tot me a lot, but MacMillan was the one who helped me discover my stealth side." I explain.

"Is he...?." Ghost trails off.

"Oh no no, i'm pretty sure he isn't, hell he probably got promoted from his position," I answer,

Then there's another photo, I have stolen Gaz's hat, and he looks like he's strangling be to death.

I chuckle at the memory "Jesus was he protective of that hat."

Just then i close the book then say "I wonder how the hell it got out here."

MacTavish was never protective of photo's but he did care for them, i put the book back on the shelve then stretch,

"Well i'm off to bed." Ghost says as he walks out of the room.

"Be prepared for a late night." I call out. Despite my yawning i'm not too tired.

I wonder for a moment why MacTavish had that old book out anyways.

"He never was too sentimental of it." I grumble to myself as i begin walking out the door, the hall ways are dark and very quiet,

Half way down the empty hall i'm suddenly forced against the wall.

Hands are pin my shoulders to the wall

"You stupid little whore!, you actually thought i didn't recognize you!." Andrew whisperers dangerously low.

I'm not sure how to process it, Andrew was acting like he didn't know me the whole time?.

"You're still holding grudge over that?." I wince and try to get from his grasp, it's like, all the years i trained, practiced self defense, it feels like it's vanished from my mind, Panic begins to sink in.

"Alex, i gave you all of the love in the world and you just threw every single bit of it away, and to top it off, you left without a single fucking warning." Andrew hisses in my ear.

"You don't understand- I'm cut off.

"Oh i do, your just some bloody slut who uses and abuses men, plays with there mind then leaves them, it's what your doing to that damn lieutenant!." Andrew scowls

Tears begin to spring into my eyes,

"Get the fuck off me." I say trying to not let my upset tone invade my voice.

"No, i'm gonna do what you did to me." Andrew replied with a whisper in my ear,

"And what might that be?." I ask slightly scared,

"Screw you over."

Screw me over? i god, please tell me that's just normal _I'm going to make your life miserable _instead of what i'm thinking.

Andrew's hand, roughly grabs my hip.

_"Come_ here_ you little bitch! let me show you what pain is." _The drunk voice plays in my head.

Anger, fear both mix together.

I quickly knee him in the groan, when he lets go of me i scramble down the hall way, without thinking, i quickly open the door to my room and shut it,

Tears stream down my face, putting Ghost in a alarmed state.

"Alex what happened?." Ghost softly puts both his hands on my shoulders, I don't want him touching me, i don't want anybody touching me,

I quickly turn around refusing to speak as i put my hands in my face.

"Alex, please tell me what happened." Ghost comes closer,

I shake my head and answer "I-i cant." my voice is very shaky.

"Yes you can." Ghost says, his voice is much more soft compared to Andrew's,

I sigh as i begin to wipe the tears from my face,

_You should of gone to MacTavish you bloody idiot _My mind tells me.

Ghost has me sit down on his bed, My cold hands are curled into his warm ones.

"A-n-Andrew knows its me." I start off with.

"But i thought-

"He was pretending so you all wouldn't beat the shit out of him." I explain.

"He didn't hurt you did he?." Ghost asks with concern.

I shake my head and say "He just, i don't know, i guess he wa going to, rough me up?."

Even though i refuse to say it Ghost seems to catch me meaning "What type of Roughing up are we talking about?."

I pull my hand out from his warm grasp and wipe my eyes as i reply "Does it really matter."

"Alex! he just tried to bloody violate you! i think it damn well does matter!." Ghost says defensively as he grabs my lose hand and tucks it back into his.

I flinch at even hearing the word _Violate _

_"Shut up you bitch, i cant enjoy myself if you keep crying!." _There it is again that damn drunk voice.

I rip my head away from him as a few more tears trickle down my face, and say "I'm fine."

"Look, i don't know your past, i barely know you, but i know you sure as hell aren't right, i want you stay away from Andrew, alright?." Ghost says soft but firmly

I left out a sad sigh and give a nod,

Ghost lets go of my hands then says "Now get some rest, we got a big day ahead of us."

I give another nod then get into my bunk.

Despite the comfort of knowing Ghost is below, i'm still scared about Andrew.

I should of defended myself, not run away like a child and cry to Ghost. I push the thoughts from my mind and slowly drift to sleep,

And just like that tons of flashbacks play in my head,

_"Da-daddy?." My small voice asks_

_"You whore." He slurs out._

_In a drunken rage he grabs my neck and drags me into the kitchen,_

_"YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!." He screams_

_Tears run down my face un able to comprehend what he's saying._

_"Daddy what are you doing?." I stutter out as tears stream down my face._

_He grabs a knife then begins then grabs arm and begins to carve a long line, blood begins to pour out._

_Tears rapidly fall down my face, _

_"Please stop!._" I cry out in a uncontrollable sob.

_"No." he whispers coldly then shoves me into the wall._

My eyes fly open as i sit up in bed, It's morning. My hands are shaky and i'm slightly pale.

Ghost looks up at me as he pulls a tank top on.

"Bad dream?." He asks

I stare at him for a moment debating if i should even answer.

Might as well, i give a slow nod.

Seeing Ghost like this, feels slightly awkward, it must 5 in the morning, light barely comes into the room.

I won't like Ghost is ripped, and he looks bloody sexy without a shirt on, My face turns a stark red at thinking about it.

Ghost doesn't seem to understand why my face is so red.

"That new Girl, is coming in today." Ghost finally says.

"Today?." My eyes narrow slightly as jump down from my bunk.

"Aye, MacTavish will be moving you too bunk with her, any reason why?."

_"But to prevent you from sleeping with Ghost you will be sharing a room with her." _MacTavishs voice plays in my head.

Oh shit do i really want to tell him that? Hell no.

I shake my head and say "No clue mate, why? does it bother you?."

Ghost shifts a little then answers "Look, Andrew knows who you are, and it just seems a little inconvenient for having to bunk with the new Girl." Ghost explains,

I raise my eyebrows and say "Yes it is quite inconvenient that i have to move away from my safe haven, but i don't think Andrew has the guts to come into my room at night."

"If you insist." Ghost replies then grabs his jacket

I chuckle and ask "What happened to uniform?."

"Meat dyed it pink." Ghost grumbles as he puts it on.

I throw my head back with a laugh, "Will he get the title of Pink Meat?."

"Shut up." Ghost replies as he goes to the door, "Do i need to wait on you incase you need your hand held?."

"Shut up.!" I snap.

Ghost chuckles then walks out.

I smile to myself then begin to go through my clothing, I slip on a pair of white shorts then i get out army green tank top (Spaghetti trapped), I frown at the cleavage it shows, It wouldn't bother me so much if Andrew wasn't lurking around in the base.

I pull out a few other shirts, You know what? Screw it! i grab a green light weight jacket then put it on, I roll the sleeves up to my elbows then adjust my tank top.

Ghost is probably the only person who actually wore his uniform off duty.

Meat probably did that old thing a service.

I walk out into the busy hallways,

When i get outside to the training grounds i find Ghost and Roach talking.

"Oh my god, did you two try to match or something?." Roach bursts into laughter as he points at both of are outfits.

We both are wearing tanks tops and jackets.

Ghost just shrugs as i say "Well, Great minds do think alike."

Just then a smiling Toad comes up to us "Theres gonna be a new girl." He says pervertedly.

This makes me laugh "I'm a girl too you know."

"Yes but your Ghost's toy, and you don't play with Ghosts toys." Roach says

This makes Ghost laugh, i wont lie, we've both gotten quite use to this 'Boyfriend, Girlfriend' rumor.

"Did you hear that? i'm your toy." I say with a chuckle.

"A very boring one if that's the case." Ghost replies.

Roach and Toad are clearly confused on why were not ripping each others throats out.

"Why are you to not in a rage." Roach asks accusingly.

"This whole relationship rumor is just too old for us to take serious." I say

"What do you mean!?.." Toad asks

"We're saying that..." I cant find words

"You kicked the fuck out of this dead horse." Ghost says

I burst into even more laughter, just from the way he said it.

Just then a jeep pulls up.

"And the moment of truth." I say as me and Ghost see MacTavish come out of the base.

A girl, no taller then me steps out. She has light brown hair, freckles cover her cheeks and nose, beautiful brown eyes.

"She's pretty." Ghost notes

"But i'm prettier." I say.

"Wow your already being mean to her." Ghost says

"Ghost, if were going to be in this mental relationship, you're going to have to say i'm prettier then her." I say,

"Then i wanna quit this mental relationship." Ghost groans.

I give him a light smack, "You cant just leave a mental relationship."

"Why not!?." Ghost asks as MacTavish and the girl comes over.

"Oi, you weren't being a pervert to her were you?." Ghost asks.

My eyes go to her uniform, _U.S. Rangers _is marked on the shoulder.

MacTavish cuts his eyes at Ghost and says "That's the lieutenant Ghost, and then are Sargent Roach, and yours truly Night."

I smile as she gives a grin and comes up to me,

"I'm so freaking glad to see another Girl here." She says, her American accent is nice to hear.

I laugh and say "It's a relief to have see another girl as well."

"I'm Sam." She holds out her hand.

"Alex, but most call me Night." I say as i shake it.

"A pleasure." She says.

I give a nod, Sam then tries not to yelp when she sees Ghost,

I smother my laugh and say "It's ok, He doesn't bite, i promise."

Ghost looks at me for a moment then returns his gaze to Sam,

"Seriously? cause he bit you like 23 times." Roach calls out.

"Does he play fetch?." Sam teases

"Oh my god." Ghost says as he walks away.

Me and Sam both laugh "Depends on what your throwing." I evilly look at his mask.

"You and i are gonna be really good friends." Sam says brightly

"Agree'd." I say.

It feels different to have a girl here. Men are rough and say whats on there mind, but girls are so polite to one another.

But i'm not gonna complain, i finally have someone to vent too that understand.

**Wassup people!? Another chapter :D:D:D:D, THERES SO MUCH FLUFF IM GONNA DIE!.**

**Hehehehe, so Andrew is a bit of a pervert, Sam is super nice, Night is being her awesome self, and Ghost is again a bit of a ass in this xD,**

**So in this chapter we get a bit of a picture on what Night has suffered in her childhood, but i'm saving the super sad stuff for the last chapter of so. **

**This chapter is abnormally longer then what I've been writing, but i'm super happy with it :D.**

**Night and Ghost hold hands in this Awww :D *Fan girl moment*, Yes, yes i lied when i said there wasn't gonna be any romantic interaction, but then again, Alex was just having a sentimental moment when she asked. and for Ghost, it was like putting a leash on her xD.**

**anyways i'm off, tell me what you guys and gals think about the chapter and sorry for grammer mistakes.**

**FREE CAKE (Again :D)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	12. The Best Day Ever!

Me and Sam stand under the heat for at least 30 minutes talking, but we are then rudely interrupted by a perverted Toad coming up "I'm Toad." He says as he wiggles his eyebrows,

I begin to laugh at this.

"I'm Sam." Sam says unsure of how to react.

"Well Samantha we are going to be seeing a lot of each other." Toad says,

"Samira* my names actually Samira."

Toad's face turns red with embarrassment as he replies "Psh, I knew that!."

Then Toad quickly rushes off leaving me and Sam in a huge laughter.

Just then MacTavish comes over and says "Ready to do The Pit Sam?."

Sam looks slightly nervous as she nods "As ready as ill ever be."

"Good luck." I say and Sam then thanks me, and they're off for the pit,

"So are you excited!?." Roach's voice surprises me.

"Excited for what?." I ask

Roach chuckles and says "Were doing team drills today."

"How the bloody hell is that suppose to be exciting?." I ask dully

Roach gives a disapproving shake of the head, "MacTavish splits us into two teams, we go up against each other."

I laugh and say "Ooooh, that's what's so exciting."

Roach gives a huge nod and says "You'll probably get on Ghost's team though."

"What's so bad about that?." I ask

"Oh nothing, I just expect it cause you and him are all lovey dovey with each other."

I sputter out a laugh and say "Is that so?."

"Yup." Roach smiles.

"Well when does it start?." I ask

"Later in the evening, i'm not sure if MacTavish will let you do it though."

I frown and ask "Why is that?."

"Do have like no pain in that shoulder?." Roach asks

I look down at my patched shoulder.

"Sometimes, it's getting better, but ill probably need another month or so before i'm fully recovered." I answer.

"Hmm, I guess you're probably gonna miss out on us killing the War criminal." Roach says

"If I can hold my sniper I can sure as hell shoot it, I can do the mission." I retort

"When we get one, besides Ghost wouldn't let you come anyways." Roach comments

I roll my eyes and say "Were is he anyways?."

"Cuddle time I assume?." Roach asks

I raise my eyebrows and say "Maybe in your head it is, do you know were he is or not?."

"Woah woah, chill a pill, last time I saw him he was out back training." Roach says

"Figures." I mutter as I begin walking towards the back of the base

"Make sure to give him a nice long kiss when you get there!." Roach calls out.

"Arsehole!." I scream back

I hear Roach's laugh in response.

When I get to the back of the base it takes a few more minutes of walking before I see Ghost, there he is, shirtless and doing crunches in all his sexy glory.

I should really stop looking at my superior in this manner, but its a little difficult when the muscles in his arms flex every time he does a crunch.

I half really want to stare and gawk like a child on how ripped he is, but I know he'll for some reason look over and seem me.

So I decide to just go over and talk to him, Sam is probably being attacked with questions from the team, so I might as well cheer up Forever Alone out here.

I walk up beside him and sit down and criss cross my legs,

Ghost finishes his set of crunches then sits up to address me,

I shake my head and say "Even on a day off, you never fail to be out here, working you're arse off for no reason."

"It's called staying in shape." Ghost replies as he pulls his mask above his mouth then opens his water bottle for a drink.

"So your telling me that, if you don't work out for 1 day, you gain 500 pounds?."

Ghost chuckles at my drastic statement. "You see i'm a bit of a procrastinator, and if I quit for a day, i'll start doing that daily, and it will never get done and yes soon I will weigh 500 pounds."

I let out a giggle and say "Oh god your one of those people."

"I'm pretty sure you do it as much as anyone else."

I smirk and say proudly "I do it more then above average thank you very much."

He shakes his head with a smile,

Oh my god, it's the first time I've actually seen him smile with his balaclava pulled up, and I was right, Ghost does have dimples.

Seeing him smile like this just makes me want to rip off his balaclava, pounce unto him and give him a kiss.

But you know, I gotta feeling that wouldn't end out very good.

"You are very strange." Ghost says

"And your very weird." I reply with a smile. "So were doing a drill today..."

Ghost looks at me for a second then answers "No."

"Oh come on!." I say

Ghost pulls his balaclava back down and repeats "No."

"Why not!?." I pout as I put my head on his shoulder.

"If you haven't noticed you have a injured shoulder." Ghost replies.

"But-

"Alex no Buts, you have a injured shoulder, if you get tackled by someone like Me or MacTavish it will probably cause more damage to your shoulder, make it a even longer wait." Ghost says

I like it how he always uses my name when he gets slightly protective.

"What if MacTavish says yes?." I ask

"Alex, if I said No, he will most certainly say No." Ghost replies

"Well god, you make it sound like i'm on my death bed." I grumble

"You never know." Ghost says

"I really wish I had a chair at the moment." I say as I stare at him.

Ghost looks confused at random speech.

"Why do you need a chair?." Ghost asks confused.

"So I can use it to beat the shit out of you." I reply.

Ghost chuckles and says "I couldn't let you do that, you'd be putting to much tension in your shoulder, it would cause some pain."

"Oh my god!." I groan as unfold my legs and lay flat on the ground.

"What?." Ghost asks innocently as he lays back down on his side and props himself up on his elbow.

"I...am going...to...fucking." I cant even find the right words to say.

"Your going to fucking?." Ghost slightly teases

I sigh then let my head completely drop to the ground and look at the sky.

I turn my head to look at him, and without even thinking I say "I really want to fucking rip off that damn mask of yours."

Its true, I want to get to know Ghost, but it's just difficult with him being so secretive, I've never even seen him without the mask on, and too a certain degree, it bothers me.

Ghost chuckles and says "You aren't the first to say."

"Oh so other girls have said the same thing?.' I ask

Ghost thinks for a moment then replies "Along the lines, they did it with a bit more action involved-

"Ok lets keep the personal ex relationships to ourselves." I say slightly disgusted.

Ghost once more laughs and replies "It's not how you think it ended out."

"I don't care." I grumble.

"I've just never heard a person that said it so blunt as you just did." Ghost says

I raise my eyebrows and say "Well I honestly didn't mean too, it just happens sometimes."

What I really want to tell him is _"Would you just take off the damn thing, cause it seriously bothers me that I have never actually seen your face."_

"Why are you so curious anyways?." Ghost asks

"I'm not sure how I couldn't be." I reply flatly

"Define it a bit more." Ghost says

"Well..." I try to think of a reason other then it bothers me, but I fail to find one.

"It just annoys me that I never seen your real face." I finally give up as I look back up at the sky.

"Sure it does, but why?." Ghost presses

Feeling annoyed by his pressing I finally answer "Dammit! because..." trail off instantly when I look back to Ghost who Is literally right next to me,

He smirks beneath his mask at my trailing "I get it now." He says quietly.

My cheeks begin to turn a hot red as I look at the sky again, ill do anything to keep away from his grey eyes.

"You get nothing." I say in a quiet voice as well.

"I get it enough to know why it bothers you." Ghost says as he brushes my hair from my face, the gesture gives me goose bumps.

"You clearly misunderstood it." I say dismissively, I feel slightly uncomfortable at how calm he's talking. I decide to sit up, which puts Ghost off a little.

Ghost sits up as well then answers "That's why you never finished."

"You were in my personal zone." I say as I quickly get up.

"You would of let me know if I was in your personal zone." Ghost counters as he gets up.

I don't know how to reply, it's obviously true. I would of let him know.

Unable to reply, I let my voice go a bit rough as I say "I should go speak to MacTavish."

"About what?." Ghost asks, clearly not wanting the conversation to be over.

Great, now I to figure out a excuse. "I have to talk to MacTavish so he'll let me do the drill, and i'll make to be on the opposite team as you." I make sure to make the last part sound a bit cold.

"And when he doesn't let you do the drill, ill be here waiting." Ghost says,

Letting my curiosity get the better of me I ask "Waiting for what?."

"For you to 'Rip' off my mask." Ghost says in barely a whisper.

I give a smug look, "I'll make sure to remember that." Is all I can say, and then i'm off.

_Oh my god Alex, you were suppose to get him to let you do the Drill, not have a bloody flirt session with him!_

I ignore my mind and head down to MacTavishs office. When I walk in MacTavish notices my ruffled expression.

"What's up with you?." MacTavish asks

"I'm fine." I say, clearly indicating i'm not.

"You sure don't sound like it." MacTavish notes.

I ignore him and say "I want to be on the team Drill today."

MacTavish looks at me for a second then says "No."

"Oh my god, I've sitting around doing nothing for the past what? 2 to 3 bloody weeks, I need something to do." I complain.

"You have a injury, and you want to do a drill, Night, No is No." MacTavish says firmly.

"Ghost seems to think I fucking love him! and I really need to beat the shit out of him at the moment!." I growl.

MacTavish is taken by complete surprise,

"Can you explain why he thinks this?." MacTavish asks as gets up and leads me to a chair.

I explain to him slowly on what happened

MacTavish sits there for awhile, and finally answers "Well."

I raise my eyebrows, wanting more then just a 'Well'

"I thought you liked him?." MacTavish asks slightly confused

"When did I say this?." I retort.

"You don't have to say it, Alex its written all over ya, just the way you speak, and act around Ghost gives it away." MacTavish says

"MacTavish, isn't love suppose to be cuddling with each other, speaking in the language of love, holding hands, and kissing?." I ask flatly

MacTavish chuckles and answers "That's what society makes it out to be, True love, is when you two fight constantly, want to rip out each others throats, and yet, you couldn't think of your life without one another, Alex, love isn't always what movies make it like."

I give a sigh and mutter "I still want to beat the shit out of him."

"And you will with the drill today." MacTavish beams a smile.

I look at him with a huge smile "Your letting me do it?."

"Aye lass, But your going to be sniper support, we cant have you going in on assault with that shoulder."

"I was honestly hoping to get sniper support anyways." I say as I get up.

"I figured you would." MacTavish says.

I walk over and hug him

"Thank you for letting me vent my arse off." I say.

MacTavish chuckles and hugs me back "Anytime lassie, I suggest you get prepared for battle, cause its gonna be one hell of a night."

I laugh as I walk out the door.

I cant imagine the look on Ghosts face when he see's me there.

Actually I could, it would probably something like a smirk.

I then make my way to the cafeteria, when I open the doors, Sam is talking to Royce and Worm.

Ghost is eating lunch with Roach.

Meat and Toad are playing a game of 5 stud poker at another table, its pretty crowd in here.

I see Ghost glance at me and I give him a sincere _I'm gonna kick your arse tonight _look in return.

After getting my plate of food I decide to sit down by Meat and Toad, I wont lie i'm trying keep away from Ghost un tell tonight.

"Wanna play?." Toad offers

"If we can play Texas Holdem then sure." I reply

Meat grumbles to himself on having to switch to Texas Holdem,

When the cards are dealt I take a bite of an apple.

We all pay up on the anti,

When three cards are flipped I have a 2 pair,

I hold my smile and put 20 dollars in.

Meat smiles and calls it, while Toad folds "You're both crazy."

Another card gets flipped. I knock on the table, signaling for a check, Meat does the same, the last card gets flipped and repeat the same gesture,

"Alright show em." Toad says

I flip my cards over,

Meat raises his eyebrows and says "2 Pair? that's cute." He then pulls down his cards, my eyes go wide

"I really hate you." I mutter, he has a straight.

Meat chuckles and takes the money.

"Another hand?." Meat offers

"Screw you." I flip him off, which sends both Meat and Toad into a roar of laughter.

"Aw did princess lose a game of poker?." Ghosts mocking voice makes my mouth twitch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over the sound of me being on the Drill tonight."

Ghosts reaction paints a smile on my face,

"Well Love, ill try not to hurt too severely." Ghost still uses his mocking tone.

My smile twists into a scowled.

"Hey guys, easy now." Sam intervenes.

"Sam, get me a chair." I growl,

Sam seemed slightly confused, but Ghost decides to come straight over to me,

"And I thought we had something earlier." Ghost says as he strokes his hand against my cheek, I grab it and say "Don't touch me."

"Hmm I wonder why you didn't say it the first time." Ghost says this deliberately knowing that his statement is going to get attention

"First time?." Roach echoes curiously.

"And I wonder why you were the one so close." I counter.

"You were talking to low for me to hear." Ghost replies

I roll my eyes and say "You are so bloody unbelievable."

"I could say the same for you Love." Ghost says

God I almost hate that nickname now, how he uses it just annoys me.

Instead of replieing I simply walk out.

Sam quickly follows behind me "Ok, I know we haven't know each other long, but what the hell was that?."

"Me and Ghost fighting, its quite normal." I mutter.

"That looked like more then just fighting to me." Sam says as we both stop in the hall way.

"Is it that obvious?." I ask quietly with a sigh.

"I can just read between the lines." Sam says

I slowly begin to explain the whole entire story to Sam, from the day we met to this very second.

Sam looks at me for a moment then says "So you two fight a lot, but this fight was different because of this relationship thing?."

I sigh and say "I don't know, I feel like he's just trying to yank my chain."

"But if you like him, then why are you acting so mean to him?." Sam asks

I have never actually taken it into consideration.

"I'm just really scared of the idea of being in a relationship, ok." I say quietly

"But why? knowing that someone cares for you and isn't scared to show it is the best feeling of all time." Sam says

"Cause being in a relationship takes commitment, and Trust." I say

Sam raises her eyebrows

"I have a serious trouble on committing to something i'm not really sure on, and Ghost has serious Trust issues." I say slightly annoyed.

"Well, it looks like Ghost is letting his walls down, and if you make him wait to long, he's going to put them back up and move on." Sam says

"How do you know?." I ask

Sam sighed and says "Because it happened to me, I hated a guy with all my heart, but I couldn't imagine my life without him, he trusted me, and after so long, he finally just stopped trusting me and he found a new girl."

"Oh." My voice is light.

"Well what am I suppose to do?." I ask

"You first need to address the issue with him." Sam says

"By that you mean..." I trail off, somehow knowing the answer

"You two need too admit that you like each other, and then you have to let go of some luggage." Sam says slowly

I feel my shoulders tense "By luggage you mean?." I croak.

"I'm no expert but you two look like you've had one hell of a past, you need to get it off your chest."

"And how is this necessary?." I ask

"It's apart of the building Trust thing." Sam explains

"You sound like a expert." I mutter.

"I've had quite the bit of experience." Sam admits.

By the time Sam has explained to me what I need to do Roach comes running up to us saying "Its time for the Drill teams to be made."

Me and Sam quickly begin to jog over outside to a huge course, there's one large building, a few slopes near the back of each side, but that's not what I'm looking for in a sniping spot.

"Alright, Me, Worm, Royce, Night, Sam, and Chemo, against Ghost, Archer, Meat, Toad, Roach, and Andrew." MacTavish calls out.

Everyone gives a nod in agreement.

"Alright, Ghost your team takes left we take right." Ghost nods then turns to me "Good luck, Love."

"I'd say the same for you, but with me against you Luck wont exist." I say cockily as I pick up my sniper.

It's nice to have it back in my hands.

Ghost smirks then heads off with his team.

MacTavish huddles us all up and says "Alright, We all know Night is on Sniper support for two clear reasons that i'm gonna go over."

He then looks at the rest of them and says "Sam, Royce, your Assault team, Me and Sam are Defense team, Got it?."

We all give a nod, and MacTavish says "Break."

We all scurry into position, Well lets say they are, I decide to take a completely un called for turn, I run past the slopes and a huge a crater with tons of small rocky ledges, This perfect, I have a perfect view on the whole side of the of the course. it being dark out only gives me a advantage.

with my sand suit on as I crawl underneath a ledge and let the wind blow a thin layer of sand over me, I make to bury a little bit of my sniper to make it less noticeable.

Suddenly I hear a huge Horn go off, signaling that the drill is starting.

"Alright, Assault team move up." I hear MacTavish say on the comms.

My sniper zoomed in,

"Night do you have any vision of the enemy from your location?." MacTavish asks

"No, what hows to looking for you?." I ask

"Nothing, this really isn't looking good for us." MacTavish says

Just then I see movement from a top window in the Building

"Hold your positions, i'm seeing activity on the top floor on the building." I call out.

"Copy that."

Just then we hear "Shit i'm hit!." Chemo calls out.

I suddenly hear tons of gunfire, We aren't using real ammo obviously, were actually using paint, and we get to pick what type of color as well, I have a nice hot pink color, I thought it would look good on Ghosts balaclava.

I suddenly see a Toad running out after Sam,

Taking a deep breath I steady myself then shoot, I see hot pink paint hit his leg, Not the best shot I've made.

He then screams out a curse, I chuckle to myself,

"Thanks." Sam says

"Just doing my job." I reply.

Just then I see Royce get hit in the chest twice with neon green paint "I'm down, Night aim high, Archer is on top of the building."

"Copy that." I say,

The basic rules to the game is, if your waist below your in, if you get hit in the chest twice your out, and a headshot...We try to avoid headshots, but if we do, its a complete out.

I look to the buildings roof, Were could he be hiding.

Just then I see a peep of a head,

"Night could really use your help on that sniper." MacTavish says

One of my many good traits is working under pressure, it doesn't bother me, at least when i'm sniping I do good under pressure, I cant exactly say the same about other things like, Hacking or Assault, I can do Assault but i'm not the best, I and I honestly dont know what I'm doing most then time when I even try hacking.

"Sorry Archer." I say as I pull the trigger,

I see him fall back.

"Has anyone seen Ghost?." Sam asks

"Not here." Worm says

"Night?." MacTavish asks

"He's lurking around here some were." I say quietly as I take a quick overview of their side,

Just then I see a poor little bug running around the base.

"Aww, look I found a bug." I say with a delighted laugh as I shoot him.

I feel so bad, for just shooting the like this.

"Aww look I just found a poor little Night." My stomach turns sour at his voice.

"Shit." I mutter.

I feel his pistol to my head as he uses his other hand to stroke my back.

"I wont lie you found yourself quite the nice spot." Ghost says quietly.

"I didn't even bloody hear you come." I grumble

"Why do you think they call me Ghost?." He replies.

"Just get it over with." I say with a sigh.

Ghost gives a chuckle and says "Sorry Love."

He then points the pistol to my back and shoots me twice, the pain hurts, majorly.

I wince out in pain, when I look up to flip him off, He's gone, Like a Ghost in the Night.

** {LOCATING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {FAILURE...}**

** {LOCATING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {SUCCESS: Ghost's POV}**

I feel slightly bad for having to shoot Night, but she was kinda ruining my team.

I mean she done took out Archer, Toad and Roach.

but then again we have Chemo, Royce and now Night to add on the list.

MacTavish isn't going to be a easy bastard to take down. but i'll find a way.

I quickly and silently move on the outskirts of the course.

"Ghost we could really use your help down here." Andrew says through the comm's.

_You tried to marry Night then violate her, you sick perverted bastard _Is the first thing that comes to mind.

I wasn't lying when I thought we had something early today, it felt right the way I was speaking to Night.

But she seems too pissed off, I cant help but wonder how I caused that,

Probably because I was pressing her to just come out and say that She was seriously bothered by my mask cause she didn't feel like we could have a relationship if I wore it all the time. I can understand her skittishness for being unsure about being a relationship with a man who wears a mask 24\7.

But I was being serious when I said I was waiting for to come back and rip my mask off. I honestly wouldn't even try to fight her if she tried.

I dont have time to think about this, I stumble across a lonely Worm, I silently come up behind him and shoot him twice the back, He quickly yelps then says "I'm down."

"Alright Sam and MacTavish are left." I say

"Copy that." Meat says

"Flanking them from the side." I say as I head down to the to the firefight.

Sam and MacTavish are struggling against Meat and Andrew,

I quickly come behind them and hit MacTavish twice in the back, Sam turns around to face me, but I shoot her twice as well.

MacTavish gives a low chuckle and says "Not bad for a Halloween Boy."

I smirk as I reload.

"I'm sorry I cant hear you over the sound of how badarse I am." I say,

"Don't get to cocky, we still have another round." I hear Night behind me.

I chuckle and turn to face her "We aren't the ones with a Zero on the score bored, Im pretty sure were not the cocky ones."

"Just wait." Night chuckles and gives me a evil glint.

What are they up too?.

"Alright round two." MacTavish says as they go to the Right side this time and we take left.

We huddle up and I say "Great job mates, we stick to the original plan, ready?."

Everyone nods and gives a off a few encouraging sayings.

and we all break, I do what i'm back at, being a Ghost.

I have Andrew, Meat and Toad out Assault and I have Toad for cover fire. Archer is the one who gives main support.

Debating on were to check, I decide to go back to that crater, Night is number one on my priority list, She is one hell of a shot she's done proven that.

when I get to the crater I see nothing, as expected.

"We got MacTavish down." Meat calls out excitedly

I chuckle and say "Good."

"Just tagged Worm too." Archer says, there making this too easy,

Just then I feel the a pistol against the back of my head,

"Ello love." Her sweet voice whispers in my ear.

"Figures, I should see it coming." I grumble.

Night gives a soft laughs and says "Well you know what they say..."

"Why do they say?."

I can feel Nights smirk as she says "Paybacks a bitch."

I then feel extreme pain in my back, it becomes worse when she fires the second shot.

Just then I feel her lips tickle against my hear "It's nothing personal, just business."

She then slowly kisses my cheek and she's gone,

"I'm down." I call out after a moment to register what just happened.

I hear them all swear. I walk out of the course and into the watch room, above it.

Were I find all of the guys,

MacTavish chuckles and says "Did you like are surprise?."

I flip him off, Worm and MacTavish both laugh, Just then we see Roach come in covered in hot pink paint

"You got hit too mate?." I ask I pull my balaclava above my mouth and pull out a pack of cigarettes and light on up.

"She just, came out of no were." Roach sulks as he sits down.

"Oi what happen to Night being on Sniper support?." I ask

"She was determined to kick your arse." MacTavish said with a shrug.

Just then we see, Archer and Chemo come in.

Archer covered in hot pink paint and chemo covered in dark blue.

Meat follows up, he's the only one who isn't covered in hot pink, Sam then trudges in with dark blue paint covering her neck,

"Ouch." I say as I smoke another cigarette.

"Yeah, ouch." Sam mutters.

Just then Royce and Toad come in.

"So who's left?." Sam asks

MacTavish does a head count and says "Night and Andrew, I think."

My eyes go wide, _Oh shit, this isn't good._

Finally after another 20 minutes I get up and say "That's it, i'm going to go find them." I say.

"But-

"I'll help." Sam cuts off MacTavish,

Everyone continues to wait as me and Sam go outside

"You should go back in." I say

"Look I know about her and Andrew, she told me everything." Sam explains.

I feel slightly stunned, It takes me forever for her to tell me this and she just tells Sam?.

"Alright you take Left side ill take right, if you find her get me on the comms."

Sam nods and she's off

I quickly begin to search around the right side, Then I see a trail of paint leading to the building. Hot paint and Dark blue.

I grip my paint gun and I slowly creep up the steps.

when I get to the top floor, I hear Andrews voice "I've been waiting for this a long time."

"Just let it go!." Night says panting.

"No, you deserve to pay, you bitch."

When I hear a smack I spring out and shoot up Andrew.

"Were on the same fucking team!." Andrew spits out in a rage,

I see Night laying on the ground unconscious.

"Aye, but we don't abusive women either," I growl back.

"Whats it to you?." Andrew sputters out. "Oh wait I forgot, she's deceived you into thinking, shes The One, well cause what, shes toying with you."

At this point me and Andrew are face to face.

"Go to hell." I spit then punch him straight across the face, he stutters back and says "Is that the best you got lieutenant."

I walk over to him and pick him up by the collar, "No, cause you don't fucking deserve my energy." I drop him back on the ground and go to Night, her face has few cuts and welt on the side.

I give a sigh then pick her up.

"Sam I found her." I say through the comm's

"Were are you?." She asks

"I'm at the building, but ill be come down in a moment, Night isn't to bad." I say.

"All meet you there." Sam says,

By the time I get down all the steps Sam is waiting, She quickly rushes over and says "Oh my god, did he beat her?."

"I think she would of gotten worse if we didn't try to look for her." I say as I hold her close to me.

"You should get her to the Infirmary to get those cuts cleaned, ill go tell the others."

I nod in agreement.

When I get to the base, the halls are silent, it isn't a long walk before I'm in the infirmary.

I lay her down in a medical bed then grab the peroxide. I then get out a couple of small band aids,

After carefully pouring the peroxide onto the cuts I begin to tab it up and place a band aid, not to much blood was drawn, I wonder how she got them.

after attending the other cuts, I feel slightly exhausted, I peel off my balaclava and take off my sunglasses, with all of the sweat and heat, I cant take it anymore, I had to get the damn thing off, I then set them down on the nightstand by the bed.

I get some ice and gently put it on the welt, I then advance and sit on the side of the bed.

The welt is no bigger then a soft ball.

After awhile of doing this, her eyes begin to slowly open

She lets a groan out and asks "What happened?."

"Well your Guardian Angel came to the rescue."

Nights eyes widen as she says "Ghost?."

I suddenly realize I don't have my balaclava on for the first time, I take a glance over at the nightstand were my mask lays.

I give a sheepish smile and say "Yeah, its me."

** {LOCATING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {FAILURE...}**

** {LOCATING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {SUCCESS: Nights POV}**

When I wake up everything seems blurry for a moment and I see a man at my side,

I let out a groan and say "What happened?."

"Well your Guardian Angel came to the rescue." His voice belongs to Ghost's.

My begin to widen as I croak out "Ghost?."

He looks around for a second then sheepishly smiles "Yeah, its me."

Ghost is much different thing I expected, His black hair makes his eyes pop, they aren't as grey as I thought, just a hint of a blue, scars cover his face, he doesn't look much different from most of us here, to be honest.

A long scar starts at his jaw then curves down to the neck, he has a another scar that starts at the eyebrow and ends at his under eye, a few more scars here and there.

Then his smile, still the same, with those cute dimples, despite his scars, he looks handsome,

This curiosity that has been eating at me sense me and Ghost first met has now finally gone away.

"So can you give me the details on what happened?." I ask, as I slowly sit up.

"You got punched cleaned out, I went up to Andrew, talked some shit, then punched him, then threatened him and now were here."

I give a small laugh even though my head hurts, "Sounds about like you."

Ghost gives a prideful nod, I then finally say "Thank you."

Ghost looks at me slightly confused "For what?."

"For basically saving me from a lot pain." I say slightly embarrassed.

Ghost shakes his head and says "At this point its expected of me."

I raise a eyebrow and say "What do you mean?."

"Look, Alex ever sense we met...Lets face it, I really, really like you."

My face begins to boil red at his sweet tone.

Ghost then continues "But, I need to hear the same from you before I completely try to commit myself to you."

I see slightly self conscious but I Sam's words keep coming to me.

"Ever sense we met, I've been utterly confused on what to feel or how to feel it, and I'm just gonna say it, I really really like you too." I say

Ghost lets a smile play on his lips as his hand brushes against my cheek.

He leans down, and were *This* close to kissing, before we hear the door open.

Now being interrupted Ghost already has his mask in hand,

And by the time the door is open, Ghost is completely masked again,

MacTavish comes in and says "Alex are you alright?."

He clearly has no idea what he just interrupted and Ghost is clearly pissed about it.

I give a love struck girly smile and answer "Aye, I'm fine."

MacTavish seems slightly taken back by my expression, he looks at Ghost then back to me then says

"Good, because we got news on the War Criminal and Shepard is determined to have you on your feet."

I smile and say "I'll be more then happy to."

This some how turned out to be the best day ever,

I just earned a Best friend, me and Ghost finally confessed are feelings towards each other and I'm back on duty!

This is definitely a day I wont forget.

**Wassup People!? So this is another long chapter Woohoo! 6 thousand words of blood sweat and tears, took about 5 hours to write and the serious need to drink tons of water, but I made it,**

**I'm so excited for this :D so let me just give you the brief summary.**

**Night seems kinda pissed at Ghost in the beginning, but she lightens up majorly, Ghost on the other hand is acting kinda strange at first but he becomes super sweet in the end. Sam is being awesome :D MacTavish is still a Perv :D Lets add Andrew on that list as well :)**

**At first it was kinda hard to write but I got really into it and it became super fun :D**

**There is some serious swearing in this and I completely apologize for that, but Night and Ghost were the ones saying it not me xD, there is probably some serious grammer mistakes in this as well, but I just spent 5 hours writing, I might do a brief check, but no promises.**

**Anyways i'm super tired, and my shoulders hurt and another chapter will be up soon, Thank you all of the support, it does really help me :)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	13. Right As Things Got Better

**Too my awesome reviewers!**

**SpitFireUSN- Aww! Thanks, i'm glad to see you liked the fluffiness of the chapter as much as i did (And yes if i make these chapters anymore fluffy i will probably die myself :P).**

**WheresDaBeef- I just want to thank you for how helpful your reviews are to me :) and yes this chapter is 5k in words (Lol your probably dying at the moment), lol i wanted to make it around 7k but i wanted to end the chapter on a cliff hanger :P**

**Dovahsebrom- I'm so happy to hear you like my story. Ok maybe MacTavish isn't a full pervert, but admit it, at some parts of the story he is a little bit perverted :P**

**Guest- Oh my gosh! thank you! your review literally made me dance like crazy, I'm so happy to hear you like the story,**

**I just want to thank all you for taking the time of day to review my story, it really does me a lot to me.**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**

* * *

Everybody eagerly sits in the War room, a huge grin plasters my face cause I'm finally getting out of this stuffy base.

When Shepard sits down, everyone goes quiet, me and Ghost hold hands under the table.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the time has come for us to bring down the last War criminal, We've tracked Aaron to Russia." Shepard starts off with

_Back to Russia? great._

"Were is he going?." MacTavish asks

"He's going to a ragtag brand of renegades that are known as T.L.D."

"What could T.L.D. want with a War criminal?." Ghost questions

"According to are intel Aaron has hyper lethal stolen equipment on the black market, I want a small assault team to go to the base take down Aaron, recover the equipment and if possible take down the T.L.D. base." Shepard says.

_Stolen, why are they always stolen?_

"And last, Sergeant Alexandria, I've chosen you for this mission cause one of your specialty's is working under pure pressure." Shepard looks directly at me.

"Sir?." I flinch at my literal first name being used, I also received a few stares, including Ghost's.

"You will be going with the Assault team, when you get to the Base I want the assault team to split into two's, do I make myself clear?."

"Aye, we'll get it done." MacTavish replies

"Dismissed."

Everyone then begins to clear out.

"Everything alright Love?." Ghost asks

I look at him for a moment, "I'm going on the Assault team, no, every things not alright."

Ghost chuckles as we get up, this puts me in a frown.

"Why is this funny to you?." I try to keep my voice from going full Southern British.

We then begin to walk down the empty hall way, the team must be in the Rec. Room.

"You seemed quite excited this morning about the mission and now your 2 shades paler." Ghost states.

We haven't really had much 'Alone Time', Last night was when MacTavish interrupted our kiss, after that Ghost walked me back to my new room I was going to share with Sam, he pouted quite the bit on the way.

When me and Ghost had gotten to Sam's room, he didn't try to go for some cliché kiss, which I'm happy for.

As I think of the night before, I can feel Ghost's smirk.

"What?." I ask as I look at him

"Nothing, Alexandria." Ghost says, I see his smile through the mask.

I let my head hang back as I say "Oh my god! why are you so fascinated with my full name."

"You were always called Alex, when we met you called yourself Alex, and suddenly Shepard comes in like a boss and says Alexandria." Ghost replies

I feel slightly annoyed then say "It's like calling you Simon, it just feels bloody weird to be called by your name."

Flinching at his name being used, Ghost sighs then replies "Point taken."

"Exactly." I say "Were are we going?."

"Would you cry if I said my room?." Ghost say half teasingly and half serious.

I cant help but to rip my hand from his, I act like my hand has poison in it.

"Yes, I would cry." I reply flatly,

Ghost chuckles and replies "Don't be like that." He clearly indicates he wants to hold my hand again.

"No, you ruined it when you said that." I say as walk a little bit further from him.

"I didn't mean it." Ghost pouts  
"Not fully." I say sharply

"Please." Ghost holds out his hand.

I should be a good little girlfriend but instead I look at him and reply "Silly little muppet, you'll never understand."  
I then flip him off and walk ahead.

His hands hold my shoulders as I walk, he hangs his head down to my ear.

"I thought girlfriends were suppose to be nice." Ghost states

"Then apparently i'm not you're girlfriend." I counter.

I hear his put out sigh,

"God if I knew you were this needy in love, then I would of stayed away from you." I say, I know Ghost is just playing, but he is a little needy.

Ghost chuckles and replies "You hurt my heart."

I cant help but to smile "Is this suppose to bother me?."

"Well damn, it should." Ghost replies finally dropping his playful act.

"Finally." I grumble, then I notice how he weaseled his hand back into mine from our conversation.

I sigh once more as Ghost chuckles.

"Sorry Love, but if we're going to have a relationship, you're going to have to put up with my needy personality."

I look up at him and say "I was afraid you were going to say that."

But during our rounds of conversation I changed through halls ways to get us too the Rec. Room.

And now here we are at the doors.

"Alright, hands off." I say

Ghost raises his eyebrows and replies "No."

I give him a evil look and reply "Yes."

"No."

"Ghost, don't make me rip off your mask and kick you in there." I threaten

Ghost smiles and replies "And i'll drag you in there with me, then we'll kiss in front of everybody."

"Oh my god." I say disgusted as I pry my hand from his, before he can grab it again I walk in still holding my disgusted face.

"Woah Night, who pissed in your cheerio's?." Roach asks.

A laughing Ghost comes up and replies "She doesn't want me-

I then smack him, With a low laugh as Ghost rubs his jaw he says "Now Love, how nice was that?."

"Look if you wanted a girl who would treat you like a god, id suggest you go to Jessica." I say flatly.

Ghost seems slightly surprised I know her. Well, I actually don't, but he doesn't know that.

"Oh my god! they're getting married." A excited Meat chimes in.

"Hear that, were getting married." Ghost says

"I expect a amethyst or sapphire ring." I say as I place my hands on my hips.

Ghost puts his hand on his heart and says "Jesus Christ!, screw that."

I decided a long time ago that if I ever got married that I wanted a Amethyst or a Sapphire wedding ring, I never expected getting a man who could afford it though, but I always liked to dream big.

I smirk then cross my arms.

Just then Sam comes over and says "I cant wait, this will be my first mission."

"Ah I remember my first mission." I say dreamy like.

"You mean the one about 3 weeks ago were you wanted to bitch slap me?." Ghost asks,

I give him a flat look and answer "Yes, that one."

Just then I turn to MacTavish and say "Can I speak to you for a moment?."

MacTavish has known me too long, he gives a nod and we both walk a distant away from the group.

"What do you need lassie?." MacTavish asks

"Look I was wondering, About last night." I trail off for a moment, "What happened to Andrew?."

MacTavish raises his eyebrows and replies "Shepard took him in, there debating on what to do with him."

"By that you mean?." I ask

"Whether he should be kept on the team or not." MacTavish answers, "Are you sure you're going to be ready for this mission?."

"Whether I am or not doesn't matter, Shepard wants me out there and we both know if he says it, I have to do it." I reply.

MacTavish gives a nod and says "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I won't, i'll just have to check my corners a bit more carefully." I reply.

That was the last thing we said to each other, Ghost seemed to be having a scuffle with Roach, so I don't bother them.

Just like that, My vibe begins to go crazy, my stomach feels sick and I mentally feel dizzy. I take a seat at the table, This is obviously not a good vibe.

Archer seems to take notice of my condition,

"Hey Night you ok?." Archer asks.

"I'm, I'm fine, just a bad vibe." It takes me a moment to answer.

My head begins to throb in pain, it feels like someone's hitting the temple of my head with a sludge hammer.

Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder "Night do you need me to get you some medicine?." Ghost's calm voice asks.

"Tylenol, would be grand." I say as I rub the temple of my head.

Ghost gives a nod then goes to get medicine.

I've had a few bad vibes in my life, but nothing so, drastic... But why is my vibe going crazy?

What bad thing is going to happen to me today?

Just then it hits me, the mission. I cant see what more horrible could happen then getting shot, excluding getting killed from the list.

I don't have much time to think before Ghost is back with a glass of water and Tylenol.

"Thanks." I say quietly I swallow the pill. Dammit I hate pills, god they feel so awful in my throat.

"You look a little tense, wanna tell me why." Ghost asks as he takes a seat by me.

"Look, if I could ask my vibe why it has a bad feeling then I would, but I cant." I say with frustrated sigh.

"Do you think its something about the mission?." Ghost asks

I look at the table and then shrug, "Could be anything, from something as little as tripping, to something like getting killed on the mission."

"Way to be a optimist." Ghost replies.

Ignoring his comment I ask "When are we leaving?."

"About a hour from now." Ghost says "I hope your 'Vibe' feels better."

I put my hands on my stomach and say "I cant help it."

"Perhaps you haven't tried hard enough." Ghost states as he gets up.

_Pfft _is what escapes my mouth.

When no one is looking a I feel Ghost's lips quickly press to my cheek, and he's gone.

After about another 10 minutes my headache begins to go away.

Sam sits down by me a little nervous, I look at her in confusion.

"Umm, Night, can I ummmm, ask you something." Sam

I give a encouraging smile and say "Sure, what's on your mind?."

"Well umm, is... umm is MacTavish single?!." Sam says quiet and nervously, she stutters as well.

A broad smile comes to my face "Oh hell yes he is!." I say excitedly

Sam's face begins to turn a deep shade of red.

"I can go talk to him if you want." I offer

"No! no, I was just... wondering." Sam says as her eyes widen

"Ooooh sure you were." I say with a smile

"I was." Sam says as she crosses her arms

"How long has the crush gone on?." I ask as I put my elbows on the table.

"Just after that drill." Sam mutters.

"I can go pry some information off him about what he thinks of you." I offer once more.

"You can do that?- I mean no way, I don't like him that much." Sam says

I ignore her last statement and continue "You see me and MacTavish have known each other a lot longer then most people think, he's like a big brother to me."

"Even if you did talk to him he would easily get the idea I have a crush on him." Sam says

I raise my eyebrows and say "MacTavish is dumber then a box of rocks when it comes to thinking a girl likes him."

"Night!." Sam smothers her laugh.

I smile and say "It's the truth."

"Ok fine, but don't make it blunt that I like him." Sam says with a hushed giggle.

My smile goes brighter as I get up and head for MacTavish.

Sam and MacTavish would probably instantly hook up like any normal person, yes I am comparing mine and Ghost's relationship to a non existent relationship.

When I sit on the couch by MacTavish, I need to figure out how to bring up the conversation

_Hey MacTavish, so Sam is crushing on you hard, do you crush on her too?.._

No, no that wouldn't work.

"So Tavish, what do you think about Sam's skill set?."

_Alex, your a bloody idiot._

MacTavish raises his eyebrows and replies "She could use some work on her accuracy, but she seems to be doing good."

"Why you so curious?."

_Shit! well what do I tell him?_

I shrug and reply "Just wondering, I mean she's quite different from me."

"By that you mean?."

"I'm a sniper, she's a assaulter, it must be different working with her." I say with another shrug.

MacTavish nods and says "She's a lot better at it then you."

I frown and say "Oh what's next she's prettier then me?."

MacTavish doesn't respond

My eyes narrow "You do think she's prettier then me!."

MacTavish chuckles and says "I think your pretty, but your a little sister, besides I prefer freckled faces."

I cross my arms and say "Ghost even said she was prettier then me."

"I'm sure Ghost was just trying to get on your nerves." MacTavish says

Before I can shut my mouth I ask "How can you be so sure?."

"You both were about to kiss before I came in last night." MacTavish says simply.

My face turns a stark red as my shoulders scrunch up to my ears.

"You, you saw that?." I ask my voice fills with worry.

MacTavish chuckles, "I didn't see it, but judging by how close you two were it looked like it, and you just confirmed it."

I sigh and say "You wont tell Shepard?."

"Hell no, I've been waiting for you two too become a couple sense you met him."

My face turns redder.

"Not to mention Ghost told me about it." MacTavish says it with a fake cough.

My embarrassed expression quickly turns to a pissed, "Hold on, I need to go find him."

MacTavish bursts into laughter as I zoom out of the Rec. Room.

I find Ghost talking to Jessica, which adds onto my pissed mood.

I grab his wrist and yank him to face me, I then slap him across the face, god did it feel good.

"Look it was cute at first, but seriously what the fuck did I do this time?." Ghost asks as he rubs his jaw.

"You fucking told him?!." I say in a pissed tone.

Ghost raises his eyebrows and says "Ooh um, did I tell him?." He gives a nervous laugh.

"Should you really be slapping your superior like that?." Jessica cuts in.

"Look I don't know you and I honestly couldn't really give a shit if I did, but I need to talk to Ghost alone." I retort quickly.

Jessica seems highly offended and replies "l was here first, back off tramp."

I smirk and say "Jesus what did you eat for breakfast this morning? Bitch flakes? sorry but I don't play by the rules." Just then I grab Ghost's hand and drag him to our old room.

When we get there, I slam the door shut.

Ghost feels his wrists and says "Look, does it really matter that much?."

"Yes, you could of warned me that you were going to tell MacTavish." I hiss back.

"I didn't know I was going to tell him, but then it just came out, look..." Ghost grabs both my hands and says "Love..."

I pry my hands from his then turn around. "Don't touch me."

His hands glide down my arms then wraps around my waist,

"What do you not understand about not touching me!?." I snap as I turn to face him

Ghost has some how pulled off his balaclava and glasses, cause now I stare at his deep grey eyes.

"Cause I know you don't mean it." Ghost says, his lips dangerously close to mine.

Of course I don't mean it, but I don't want to talk to him either.

Just then I realize how he wanted to go to his room earlier today, Shit, I dragged him straight to his cave.

I begin to pull away realizing what I've done.

"Look, I really need to umm.." I try to find a excuse on why to leave

"You have too do what? find a excuse on why to leave me?." Ghost asks as his hand brushes against my cheek.

"Yeah, basically." I say with a nod.

Ghost sighs knowing he'll have to let me go, This is what I love about him, he isn't forceful on our relationship.

I let a weak smile come to my face as I wrap my hands around his neck.

"We have a mission to get ready for, maybe we can cuddle we get back." I offer.

Ghost returns the smile and says "Maybe? with all the shit i'm gonna have to go through it better be a complete yes."

"We'll see." I reply,

"And one more thing..." Ghost says

I raise my eyebrows

"Did you seriously ask Jessica if she ate bitch flakes this morning?." Ghost tries not to laugh.

I begin to laugh, not realizing what I told her "I was in a bit of a blind rage."

"I noticed." Ghost says with a nod.

"Speaking of which, You and MacTavish are like best friends right?." I say remembering about Sam.

"I suppose we are sense we talk to each other about personal experiences." Ghost says with a shrug "Why?."

"Well, hmm I don't know if I should say it." I say skeptically "Oh well, Sam can kill me later, has MacTavish vented any feels about Sam to you?."

Ghost smiles and replies "Is this what I think it is."

"Well, I'm not quite sure what your thinking, but Sam really likes MacTavish, now spill your information."

Ghost pulls me closer and gives a debating sigh "Should I really tell you?."

"Ghost..." I warn

"MacTavish likes her a lot, but he's never said anything that would lead you too believe he really likes her."

I frown, "Well, I guess it is what it is."

After a moment I then say "Alright, I think its time for you to stop being needy, we don't have long to get ready."

Ghost groans "Just one more minute?."

"No, now come on." I say as I pry his hands off me.

"Fine." Ghost grumbles as he releases me from his grip.

"Now that's a good muppet." I say with a smile, I then give him a peck on the cheek and turn to the door.

"What no kiss?." Ghost asks

"Like the cuddling, your just gonna have to wait." I flash another smile and leave the room.

Now all I need to do is get ready.

* * *

**Location: Russia**

**Time: 6:24 P.M. **

**Mission: Recover stolen lethal equipment, Kill Aaron Eyon**.

Russia is colder then ever. before I even have time to rub my hands together I hear MacTavishs voice through the static of my comms "In positions."

My back is firmly pressed against a wall outside of the base.

"Breaches ready?."

"Affirmative." I say quietly

"Mission is a go, whenever your ready Night."

I take a moment to inhale air then plant the C4 on the wall.

Roach is next to me. when the wall explodes, we enter straight after, small rocks crumble as we shoot each enemy down.

"Room cleared." Roach calls out as we hear the base alarm go off.

I grip my Vector tight, knowing that anything could happen at any moment.

"Room cleared." Ghost says through the comms

"Alright, Aaron should be on the top floor, lets make sure to kill him this time." MacTavish says.

"Everybody spread out in twos." MacTavish calls out.

Me and Roach quickly enter the next room, making sure to take down the enemy's as we walk.

My mind keeps going back to the vibe, what could it me?, I don't have time to think, I hear a bullet fly past my ear which quickly makes me shoot the soldier in the head.

_"Your a good shot, but putting it to use is something different, try to think of the targets as a bug that you only need one swing at to kill." _Price's voice plays in my head.

Back then I had such a hard time at thought of killing people, Price had to think outside the box to get me to try shooting weapons, I can almost hear Gaz's roar of laughter when Price had said that.

"Going top." Roach says as we begin are way up the steps.

Roach turns the corner at the end of the stairs and quickly takes down two tangos.

"Taking basement." Ghost calls out.

"It's quiet in the main section, any luck with finding Aaron?." MacTavish asks.

Me and Roach quickly scan the room of any life.

"Nada, it's quiet here as well." Roach says.

"Ghost?." MacTavish asks

The comms are silent which puts MacTavish in a panic, and quite frankly me as well.

"Ghost, do you copy?." MacTavish says

After another moment we finally hear his voice "Dammit! Archer try to flank em, we need backup down here, theres a whole lot of them here."

"On are way." I call out before Roach can.

We both quickly retreat back down the steps.

"Wow, and I thought Ghost was a total badass who didn't need help." Roach comments, which makes me laugh.

"Ghost just likes to think of himself that way." I reply as we go past the main sector.

After a moment, the whole base suddenly goes black, it's completely dark, I cant even see Roach.

"Shit, generators are down, team put on your night vision." MacTavish says.

Me and Roach quickly do as instructed.

When we round the corner of the steps to the basement we see dead bodies piling the stairs.

"BEEF CAKE TIME!." Roach screams out as he slides down on the railing, he gets half way down then falls off, putting me into a major laugh.

"They did create the steps for a reason." I say as I quickly make my way past the bodies.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Roach grumbles as he gets up.

when we quickly walk down the empty hall way as we hear gun fire, I then say "Ghost we're seeing nothing, were the bloody hell are you and Archer?."

"Further down, about 300 meters away."

Me and Roach are then off in a sprint, after awhile we come up on Ghost and Archer,

"I'm out!." Archer calls out.

"Catch!." I say as I throw Archer my GLOCK.

Just then Roach throws a flash bang, and we begin to press further.

"Three enemy tangos at 3'oclock." I hear Ghost say.

Archer catches it and pulls himself against the side of a wall, Ghost is on the other side of the wall, he is also doing the same as Archer.

When I thought things were bad enough, I see a riot shield squad come out from the room ahead of us.

"MacTavish, I hate to be a burden but were gonna need some assistants down here, there's too many." I say loudly over the gunfire.

"Aye, copy that." MacTavish replies.

After another 10 minutes we see MacTavish and Ozone come in.

Me and Roach both give another go on the flash bangs, we end up taking out 3.  
"I got 18 kills, how about you?." Roach calls out to me over the gun fire, I smirk at his question.

"Id say somewhere around 14." I reply.

"I'm winning." Roach smiles from his black mask he normally wears on mission.

"Yeah we'll see about that after the mission." I return the smile as MacTavish and Ozone clean up the rest of the men.

"Breach the wall." MacTavish points to the wall on my right.

"Is Aaron in there?." I ask as me and Roach get into position.

"Aye." Is all MacTavish says

Roach plants the C4 on the wall, just after a few second it explodes, I go in first, I see 6 men who seem to be completely startled and getting there guns ready, I see a man in a expense suit, short blond hair, blue eyes.

_Payback _My sights quickly go to Aaron, I then pull the trigger and put atleast 8 shots to his chest before my attention goes back to the 6 men, Roach has taken down four, letting me take the other 3.

"Room cleared." I say.

"Alright, mission complete, Archer, Ozone, grab those crates and lets get out of here." MacTavish says.

"Uh Sir, we have a problem..." Scarecrow says

"Report?." MacTavish asks

"There's a huge squad by the looks of 150 coming to your location.

MacTavish swears then says "Move out!."

We all quickly begin to scramble back down the hall way.

Just as we make it to the stairs we see at least 15 juggernauts.

"Shit! back up! back up!." Ghost says, we all quickly turn around and back up the hall way,

"Go Right!." MacTavish says, we all obey.

"Take another right!." MacTavish orders.

Just then we come to a dead in.

"Orders sir?." I ask as I pant.

"Night, Archer, Roach, Ozone, hold em off, Ghost breach the wall." MacTavish calls out.

We all go into formation and begin to pop em as they come.

When we hear the wall explode, we all begin to back up as we fire.

"Go go go!." MacTavish says.

On the ground is huge pieces of wall, dirt and grime, As everybody clears out i'm the last one, I suddenly see a white light, everything is muffled, I cant hear, only to conclude with the sensation of tons of pain, and once again the white is brighter, I cant hear a thing, and then.

Black.

** {LOCATING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {FAILURE!...****}**

** {WARNING SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!...}**

** {LOCATING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {Success: Ghost's POV}**

Once again, I find myself carrying Night.

Night, has been hit with a flash bang, Don't get me wrong we've all encountered more then enough flash bangs, Night kept moving only for her to be blown off her feet by a frag grenade, when she hit the ground she landed at least 10 meters from another flash bang.

I wont lie, Night has terrible luck.

We all quickly begin to run from the base,

"Were almost to the LZ." MacTavish says, just then I see two helicopters and the rest of the team ahead.

When we get there, everybody is scrambling to get in.

Sam sits next to me, wide eye'd she asks "Oh my god! what happened!?."

The helicopter begins to take off as I say "She got hit with a flash bang, then blown off her feet by a frag, then was hit with another flash bang." I explain as I brush her cheek with my hand.

"Sounds awful, how is she?." Sam asks with full concern.

I frown and check her shoulder, the damage isn't too bad, luckily Night only broke two of her stitches, her shoulder will be healed in about a month or so, not mentioning the damage on her shoulder right now will add another 2 or 3 weeks.

I check for any concussions, she appears to have a somewhat mild one.

A few cuts line her face. one just above the eyebrow, another at the chin, and few peeled skin area's.

"Her shoulder appears to be fine, but will take slightly longer to heal, Night also seems to have a mild concussion."

Sam's face seems to sink into absolute horror "Will she be alright?!."

"Most likely." I say as I continue to stroke the back of my hand against her cheek.

Sam sits there for a moment in confusion.

"Are you two together?." Sam asks in a hushed voice

I look up to address her, Alex hasn't told her yet? "Not for long, but yes."

Sam beams a smile and says "Now it makes sense."

"What do you mean?." I ask confused

"You two were acting quite strange this morning, but then again I did give her the advice." Sam begins to mumble to herself.

"Advice? what did you tell her?." I snort a laugh.

"Cant say, its apart of the Girl Pact." Sam explains with a smile.

"And I thought the 'Bro Code' was ridiculous." I grumble

Sam laughs then replies "It cant be that bad."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Night lays in the medical bed, she's still out, it's been about a hour sense we got back to the base.

"I hope the lass is alright." MacTavish's face washes with concern.

"Nights a huge ass, so i'm sure she's fine." Roach says

"Hey! Night isn't a ass, at least not as big of a ass as Foley was."

This makes Roach burst into laughter, then shakes his head and jokingly says "Shame Sam, shame on you!."

Sam giggles and replies "Admit it, it's true."

"Ok he was a little." Roach admits

"A little?." Sam raises her eyebrows,

"Fine a lot." Roach grumbles.

"Don't you feel so bad for James?." Sam says with a playful smile.

"RAMIREZ TAKE OUT THE CHOPPER BAREHANDED." Roach yells out mimicking Sergeant Foley's voice.

Both Sam and Roach go into violent giggles,

Me and MacTavish exchange looks,

"What the hell are you two talking about?." I ask

"Sergeant Foley, he's from the U.S. Rangers, everybody from there has been paired up with him once, James Rimirez..." Sam trails off.

"Ramirez, was like Foley's favorite pet to tell what to do, and Ramirez followed his every order." Roach finishes

"So your saying if Foley told Ramirez to go into the frontline with a only a nerf gun to defend himself with, he would do it?." I ask

Sam nods "Basically."

"Guys shut up, Night's waking up." MacTavish says.

I quickly go to her bedside, when she opens her eyes, its odd, she looks scared to death.

"I hope your aren't pissed at me for carrying you." I say

Her eyes are wide, she looks confused, scared.

The only thing she says is "Who the bloody hell are you people!?."

**Wassup People!? BOOM! HUGE CLIFF HANGER! xD,**

**So in this is basically this chapter that I have literally had in my brain sense I started this story, I've been dying to write it! I wasn't able to fit in Night's childhood in the chapter, But! I got some pretty epic plans for the next :D.**

**So in this Chapter I did make Ghost a bit needy, but he probably wont be like this in the rest of the story (at least not too much :P).**

**Also Andrew will be returning in the next chapter or so :P. and that's basically all I have to say other then sorry for the grammer mistakes :) but I want to THANK YOU SO MUCH! for all of the lovely reviews.**

**Anyways i'm off, ICECREAM ON ME, Cheers!**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	14. Amnesia (Ending)

We all stand there in shock, I want to say _Very funny Night, now how are you feeling?_

But I know this is serious.

Night still sits in bed, confused and still scared.

"Look lass, do you remember us?." MacTavish asks

Night shakes her head, and replies "Why the hell would I?."

"We're your friends." MacTavish explains.

Night still stares at us, her face hardens.

"What's today?." MacTavish asks.

"The 10th of January." Night says in cold voice.

"What? its September, not January." I say.

Night shakes her head and replies "I'm pretty sure its January."

MacTavish thinks for a moment.

He then sighs and says "Shit, I know what she's talking about."

"What happened in January?." Sam asks

"Back in the S.A.S., Alex was fifteen and January the 10th was the day we sent her to London." MacTavish says as he runs his hands through his mohawk.

"How can she remember that if she doesn't remember you?." I ask.

We all turn to her.

"What happened on January the 10th?." I ask her.

Night looks skittish and admits "I don't know, but I know something terrible happened."

"Ghost..." MacTavish looks at me "You said she had a concussion what's the after affects?."  
I think for a moment then begin to mentally swear to myself "She had a mild concussion, that can cause temporary memory loss, among the other affect's."

"I was hoping you weren't gonna say that." MacTavish grumbles.

"So you cant remember me?." Roach asks trying to hide his smile.

Night looks at him for a moment, then shakes her head "No, I'm sorry, were we suppose to know each other?."

Roach beams a smile and says "No no, this is perfect!."

Sam then jabs Roach in the gut with her elbow.

I sigh and face reality, she doesn't remember me, she doesn't remember any of are fights or are sentimental moments, just nothing.

"Roach you need to go spreads the word to the other, I'll be right back." MacTavish says as he walks out, Roach follows behind.

Me and Sam stand there in a awkward silence un tell she finally says.

"I'll leave you two alone."

I look at her and whisper "What are you doing!?."

Sam raises her eyebrows and whispers back "Night just lost her memory! I think you need to address the fact that you two were a couple."

I give a sigh as I hear the door shut.

Night shifts uncomfortably, I know she doesn't like being alone with me, I can tell just by the way she looks.

I pull up a chair and sit down by her bedside and sigh. Back to the basics.

"It feels weird to say this but..." I stop for a second and give a sigh "My names Simon Riley, everyone here just calls me Ghost."

Night gives a unsure nod. "Whats my name?."

"Alexandria." I give a faint smile and say "You hated that name, so you were more known as Alex, but your call sign is Night."

"Night?." Alex says in confusion.

"You and I use to share a room, you stayed up till at least 3 a.m. each night, you were liked a Night Owl, therefore you were called Night."

"We use to share a room?." Night seems slightly alarmed.

I give a nod, "Not for very long, the other Girl that was in here, her name is Sam you two are like best friend's, you were assigned to her room."

Nights face floods with relief.

"So, do you remember anything?." I ask

Night gives me a strange look, as if she was debating on whether I was worth answering.

"A little bit." She finally admits.

"Well? what do you remember?." I ask, hoping that maybe she'd remember us being together.

Instead Night frowns and replies "I'd rather not talk about it."

Before I can ask anymore MacTavish comes in "Glad too see you two are getting cozy with each other again."

Night raises her eyebrows slightly curious on what he meant by that, I of course understand his reference too are relationship.

Mactavish holds the photo book Night and I had took a gander at.

"MacTavish what are you doing?." I ask curiously.

"Maybe this will bring some of her memory back." MacTavish says as he gives the book to her.

Night looks at photo book hesitantly "What's in side?."

"Old photo's of you and your old family." MacTavish says.

_Old family?_

Night slowly opens the first page, MacTavish takes a seat by her.

The first picture is the same one she had first shown me, it was a full picture of the whole team.

Night's eyes begin to narrow. "Who's that?." Night points to Price.

"That's Price... he was like a father figure to you." MacTavish explains.

Night sighs as she begins to look at the old photo's "And this is suppose to be me?." Night then points to her younger self.

"Aye, you were the only under aged person in that entire base."

"So how old am I now?." Night takes a gulp.

"22, its been about 7 or 8 years since these photo's were taken." MacTavish explains, before they can talk more the doors burst open with the team hurrying inside.

"We heard about the news!." Archer says worried.

"Are you ok my sweet darling?." Toad says as he dramatically takes her hand and kiss's it.

"Oi! hands off!." I bark at him.

"What? she's clearly confused at the moment." Toad says.

Night looks at us like were crazy.

"Confused? damn right she is if she thinks you two were together." I retort.

"Oooh lover boy is heavy in emotions." Meat says.

"What?." Night asks as she looks at me.

"Well babe, you and I were together but Ghost was super jealous-

"Toad she's already confused as it is, don't make it worse." I growl.

"Look I don't know were the hell I am and I don't know any of you I deserve as explanation.. NOW!." Night seems slightly pissed, she says it in a loud tone so she gets everyone's attention.

"You've been in the military since you were 18 years old, just 3 weeks ago you joined the Taskforce 141, this is your team, your _new _family." I finally blurt out, I somehow manage to keep the rest of her story in my mouth.

Night gives a relieved sigh then says "Thank you."

Toad then leans towards Night and mutters "He forgot to mention were married."

Night slightly pulls away from him as I give a low growl "Toad, don't make me come over there and cut out were tongue."

"Someone's being a protective boyfriend." Roach states

This makes Nights much more curious, great, she'll be asking questions, I just know it.

"Someone's about to have loose there call sign."

Roach looks at me confused "I don't get it."

"You said you were named Roach cause you were hard to kill, correct?." I say.

Roach doesn't respond.

"Look all of you, clear out, I need to talk to Night, alone." MacTavish says, everybody then scurry's out.

I sigh and take one last look at Night before I walk out.

when the door shuts I look through the door's small window.

After there few minutes of talking Night's face becomes seriously panicked.

MacTavish gently takes her hands as continues to talk.

Night looks away as tears begin to stream down her face, This is the moment I want to come in there and take her up in my arms and calm her down, but MacTavish has already done this, Her face presses into his shoulder.

They look like brother and sister.

MacTavish then looks down at her and says something else, she nods then goes into the bathroom.

I then walk in there and shut the door behind me.

"What the hell has Alex not told me that you already know?." I ask slightly mad.

MacTavish looks at me for a second then says "It's quite equivalent to what you haven't told her."

I raise my eyebrows "And what would that be?."

"Look, Ghost I would tell you, but this is something deeply personal to Alex, and she honestly has every right to keep it to herself, You're going to have to ask her yourself." MacTavish replies.

I sigh then reply "How do I do that? she just lost her memory, would she really believe me if I said we were a couple?."

"What's really bothering you?." MacTavish asks

I look at the ground then finally answer "What if she doesn't trust me?."

"Then you're going to have to gain it back, she only remembers her childhood past, so be careful.."

MacTavish heads for the door, I then call out, "What happened to Alex in her childhood?."

MacTavish stops at the door then says "Something that would scar a person for life." He then exists the room.

I sigh and look at the ground for a moment. I must of stood here for awhile cause I her Nights voice "Can I help you with something?."

_If you could remember the fact that were a couple, That would be fantastic._

I shouldn't be thinking this, Night had no decision on whether she wanted to get amnesia or not.

"No not really." I say dejectedly

"Then why are you in here?." Night says as she approaches me.

I give a shrug and answer "Someone has to look out for you."

"About that..." Night says, she her seems slightly red, she turns to look through a bundle of clothing MacTavish must of fetched her when he got the photo book.

"What they said about, You and me earlier... was that true?." Night asks as she begins to go through them, she's clearly avoiding eye contact.

I knew she was going to ask this "Well, um not exactly."

Night raises her eyebrows and looks at me "Not exactly?."

"It's complicated." I say with a small sigh.

"Look, I may not remember you or anyone else, but I know when someone is lying, just tell me the truth." Night says

"There was, something... between us." I take a moment to answer.

"And why didn't you tell me in the first place?." Night asks

"Because you were confused, scared, and didn't know who to trust, for all I know you don't trust me." I reply.

"Your right, I don't trust you, but that doesn't mean you cant earn it." Night says simply as she lets her eyes return back to her the bundle of clothing.

After a moment of silence she asks "What was I like?."

It takes me by surprise.

"Well, you were feisty, very feisty, you made quite the snappy comebacks, you were different then any other girl I had ever met."

"A good thing or a bad one?."

"Good." I answer.

Night gives a nod then gives a bit of a hesitant look but then says "And...What do you know about me?."

I raise my eyebrows and say "What I know about you?."

"Did I share anything personal, I mean If we were a couple, I must of said something." Night begins to mutter.

"Depends of your definition of Personal." I reply

"Lets try, before I joined the military." Night says.

I think for a moment then say "You were a orphan, your mum had died of lung cancer, you never went into detail about your father, you were put into a orphanage afterwards, when you were 14 you went to Ukraine and met MacTavish and Price, they let you stay with the S.A.S. for awhile, when you turned 15 you were sent back to London, you then somehow managed to find yourself back into a orphanage, that was were you were adopted by a family."

Night seems to have a relieved look.

"Why are you asking?." I ask

"We may have known each other before, but I don't remember you, I need to figure out what everybody knows about me." Night explains.

"Your interested in what everybody knows about you, why?." I ask.

"Well, if you don't know that much about me I suppose I don't have to worry about the rest of the so called 'team'." Night begins to mutter.

"Why wouldn't you tell me about whatever happened?." I ask

"How long were we together?." Night evades my question by hers.

_Hmm, should I answer that?_

"Well, about a day in a half." I say sheepishly.

"Well that explains it, I may of trusted you, but I obviously didn't trust you enough to tell you." Night says as she picks up the clothing.

It feels like im being punched in the gut at the moment, I'm really beginning to miss the actual Night.

"If it makes you feel any better, I've never really spoke about it to anyone, and no matter how trusted someone is, they probably will never know." Night says as she then walks out of the room.

_But what the hell happened!? _

I mean seriously, her childhood couldn't of been that bad.

Just like that her words replay in my head

_my father, he, he just snapped afterwards..._

He snapped? that could mean anything, she was only 9 months old, in less he snapped when she was older, what could of happened? did he abuse her?.

No, it couldn't be that, any person that has been abused as a child would have clear signs of it, id be the first to know.

After awhile I begin to feel my stomach growling. Sighing I get up and head for the cafeteria.

When I get there I the first thing I notice is Andrew eating at a table.

Avoiding eye contact, I begin to dig through the fridge.

After a moment of looking I give up, thats when my eyes catch a bag of chips. i quickly snach them up and open the bag, I then go to a table at the corner of the room, its quiet in here. Ozone and Scarecrow are playing Blackjack, Chemo is talking to Royce, then there's Andrew, who is still eating, I face his back side so i don't have to look at him.

"You alright Ghost?." I hear MacTavishs voice, I ignore him and continue to eat the chips.

"Are you really that lost without Night having her memory?." MacTavish asks as he takes a seat next to me, I look at him for a second then reply "No, i just didn't realize how unsocial I was un tell Night lost her memory."

"You're telling me?." MacTavish says with a smirk.

We sit in silence for a moment, i then ask "What the hell is that thing doing in here?." I point to Andrew.

"Shepard seems to think he won't be any trouble." MacTavish says with a shrug.

"He tried to bloody kill her!." I snap back

"Tell that to Shepard." MacTavish grunts.

I sigh then say "How do i ask her?."

MacTavish takes a moment to understand exactly what I'm asking.

"When the moments right, you'll know how too." MacTavish answers then grabs a few chips.

"Gee thanks." I grumble, "Were is she now?."

"Resting, it's been a bit of a traumatic day for her." MacTavish answers "Were you wanting to talk to her?."

"No, I was just curious." I say, ok so maybe that was a bit of a lie, I do want to talk to her, but she could use the rest, when I look at Andrews table, he's gone.

"Were did he go?." I ask

MacTavish shrugs and replies "Anywhere probably."

I debate on whether I should go check on Night or not, she can be in any kind of danger with Andrew lurking the halls. Without a second thought I get up and begin to head for the door, I hear MacTavish say something, but I don't bother asking what he said.

The halls are silent, everybody most be either taking a shower, or in the rec. room.

_Hmm, if you were Night were would you want to sleep?_

Just then it hits me, MacTavishs room, if she trusts anybody here it would have to be MacTavish.

I quickly but silently walk through the halls, when I get to MacTavishs room, I gently turn the knob.

There she is, her back is turned to me, Safe and sound.

"Did you do this before I lost my memory?." Her voice slightly scares me

"Not really... you might think I think I sound crazy but... there's a crazy guy here who basically wants to violate you." I say.

She turns to face me, her face fills with worry "What do you mean!?."

"It's a long story, but he's after you, and whether you trust me or not it's my job to make sure you don't get hurt." I reply.

"Because of our relationship?." Night guesses as she lifts her head from her pillow.

"Not only that but I am the Lieutenant and it's my job to make sure everything runs smoothly." I say firmly

"So how long are you staying? cause I'm not the greatest at sleeping when someone's staring at me." Night states.

I raise my eyebrows and say "So you want me to go?."

"No, I'm just saying that I prefer you not staring at me." Night says.

"That's basically asking me to go." I reply.

"Call it what you want, but I do need rest." Night says slightly frustrated.

"Fine, but I'll be back in about 30 minutes to a hour." I say as I leave the room.

I don't want to leave her alone in there, but she's made it quite clear she doesn't want me to be there.

I begin my way down to the Rec. room, I need to get Night off my mind.

When I get there I see Meat on the computer, MacTavish, Roach and Worm are in a intense game of poker. Toad is playing against Archer at Need For Speed.

Andrew isn't here.

_She's going to be ok. _I mentally tell myself as I sit down at the table.

I pull my balaclava above my mouth and take out a cigarette,

"You seem nervous lad." MacTavish states as I light up the cigarette.

"I'm just fine." I reply.

"You should really quit smoking bro." Roach says as he reaches over for the pack of cigarettes.

I blow the smoke from my mouth then say " Not gonna happen mate."

Roach signals for the lighten, I toss it too him. Roach barely catches it.

"Roach we cant take you serious if you're smoking with him." Worm states.

"He's got a point bug." MacTavish says as he takes out a cigar.

"I said you should quit, I never said I had too." Roach says as he takes puff of the cigarette.

Just then there poker game ends, Worm seems to have won with a 3 of a kind.

"What are we playing." I say indicating for them too deal me in.

"5 stud, hope your good lad." MacTavish says as he deals the cards.

"We'll see about that mate." I say as I flick the ashes of my cigarette into the ash tray.

* * *

Too Long, I've been here too bloody long!

when I look at the clock it's been 2 hours,

I fold my hand and say "I'm off mates, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Aw he's scared he's gonna lose." Roach teases who has lost almost every single hand, mind you not.

"I just know when to quit." I say as I walk out.

Quickly and silently I walk down the halls, I need to check on her, my heart sinks into my stomach when I hear a high pitched scream.

My feet quickly go into a run when I burst into MacTavishs room my hands have already picked Andrew up.

"I warned you, you bloody little prat." I spit out, I then punch him back to the ground.

Andrew lets out a whimper then scurry's off.

My head turns to Night, she sits curled into a ball, shaking, uncontrollable sobs, tears pour down her face.

I quickly sit next to her and ask "What did he do? did he hurt you?." My voice coats with worry.

She shakes her as another tear falls from her eyes.  
"Love, what happened?." She's clearly traumatized, he had too of done something, I know it.

"You what to know what happened?." Night says as she looks directly at me.

"My whole enter life, was completely bloody screw up."

She shakes her head as more tears fall from her eyes "It was my 8th birthday, my father came home completely drunk.."

Night gives a sad and disgusted look then says "You want to know what he did? he abused me, accusing me that I killed my mother, after that, in cold blood he raped me, and left me there as if I was trash, I almost bled to death..."

"Now would you just leave me alone!." Before I can stop her she's already run off.

I sit there for a moment letting her words sink in. MacTavish said it would scar a person for life, now I understand.

After another moment I'm on feet, I need to find her, I _have _to find her.

Night is now scared to death, she doesn't remember who she is, for all I know she could be trying to escape the damn base.

"Ghost! what happened?." Ozone asks concerned as he jogs up.

"Did you see Night?." I ask.

Ozone nods and says "She was completely freaked out, she was heading for one for the porches." Ozone then points to were she went

"Thanks mate." I say as I quickly begin to run in the direction Ozone pointed too.

When I get to a door way I look out the window of it, she sits there, hands on her eyes, still crying. Were fairly close to my room.

I open the door and quietly shut it, I hate seeing Night like this, I take a deep sigh and sit next to her, for some reason, I pull off my balaclava and take off my sunglasses.

"What do you not understand about leaving me alone?." Night says as she begins to wipe her eyes.

"If you didn't have amnesia you would of said something like 'Ghost you persistent bastard'." I reply.

"But I do have amnesia." Night points out as she takes a deep breath to stop crying.

"Aye, but that doesn't mean I'm just going to stop protecting you." I say as I pull closer to her.

"Before I had amnesia, how did you know I wanted to be protected?." Night asks

"You _didn't _want it, but I didn't care." I say calmly.

"No matter what happens Alex I will always be here to protect you, whether you want it or not." I let the back of my hand stroke her cheek and pull her into a kiss.

** {LOCATING: Simon 'Ghost' Riley}**

** {FAILURE!...}**

** {WARNING: SYSTEM SHUT DOWN!}**

** {LOCATING: Alex 'Night' Stone}**

** {Success!...}**

I can see why I liked him so much, he was a persistent little prick.

"Before I had amnesia, how did you know I wanted to be protected?." I can help but too ask, I must of been difficult, I never wanted to trust someone, for fear they probably break my heart.

Instead he calmly looks at me and answers "You _didn't _want it, but I didn't care."

It sounds like something i would be difficult with, I give a silent sigh then look at the ground.

"No matter what happens Alex I will always be here to protect you, whether you want it or not." He seems so determined, but it a soft way, Ghost lets the back of his hand gently stroke my cheek, And that's when something so unexpected happens...

Everything, i remember everything! I suppress my smile as he's lips touch mine.

It feels nice to remember he's warm touch, are kiss isn't too special. it's just a small gentle gesture.

when he breaks it, I cant hold it in anymore "You silly little muppet."

I let my hands wrap around his neck, Ghost, is majorly surprised on what i just said.

"You... you remember?." A smile crawls in his face.

"Every damn moment Halloween boy." I say, i don't have any time to say something else cause Ghost presses his lips back to mine,

This time its a bit more rough, nothing animal like though.

I quickly break the kiss and say "Alright love drunk cupid that's enough."

Ghost chuckles and wraps his arms around me. For once, I'm not being difficult, not afraid, no excuses.

I left my head rest on his chest, for a moment a moment i actually feel happy, that type of happy that I hadn't truly had since I was 14.

"You said you almost bled to death, how did you survive?." Ghost asks as his hand strokes through my hair.

"The neighbors had called the cops, I suppose i screamed at the top of my lungs, the neighbors had always been watching my father. when he returned home, I'm not sure what he was going to do, but the cops had broke in, took him away." I say with a small sigh.

"And you were taken to a orphanage after that?." Ghost guesses.

"Aye, no family members wanted me, so they took me there, and that's when the rest of my life happened." I reply.

"My father, he took drugs, drank, beat my mum, abused me, I know how it feels Alex." Ghost says, I'm slightly taken back.

"I never said you didn't." I say softly,

After awhile I give a big sigh and get up then say "I suppose we should tell the others I have my memory back."

Ghost smiles as he gets up...His smile...I don't like it.

"No." Ghost says simply,

"What do you mean no?." I ask

"Last time I recall, you said we could cuddle after that mission." Ghost still smiles.

I raise my eyebrows and say "I said maybe."

"Yes, but i'm mentally and physically exhausted from all of these bloody emotions, now come on." Ghost then puts his balaclava in his pocket and hangs his glasses on his uniform, before I can run off he grabs my hand,

"Still a bastard." I state as we sneak through the halls.

Ghost's smile is bright and he replies "And your still a bitch, Love."

* * *

**Author's Note: Wassup people?! THE ENDING IS SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE!**

**Hehehehe, so this is the end of the story...Please don't cry ;_; I will be writing again soon, (by soon I mean in the next couple of days), this was the actual chapter I've been waiting to write for so long!.**

**I was wanting to put a flashback in this, but I was too lazy too, I also wanted to have a epic fight between Andrew and Ghost, was also lazy on that, I wanted her amnesia to least longer, but I was too lazy xD.**

**Anyways I took forever it isn't as long as the others but here it is! :D**

**(Night's past is so sad ;_;)**

**Well I'm off, Thank you all for reviewing this story, It feels great to know people like the stuff I write (not to get all mushy or something like that), I hope you all have a**** wonderful day :)**

**(One more time ^_^) FREE CAKE! (Ew back to cake, Eh sen****se i'm here sorry for any Grammer mistakes)**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow.**


	15. Bonus: TRIVIA FTW!

**Wassup everybody! so I just posted Amnesia, and I thought it would be fun to do some trivia about the story, and how I actually planned it, and why I changed it along with some fun things about Night :D**

**1. You guys probably thought this was sneak peek to the continuing story :P**

**2. I actually created Night when CoD: Modern Warfare 2 came out, that's 4 years ago! and let me tell you I changed her a quite a bit.**

**3. Alex's call sign was actually not Night when I first created her, cause of her natural ability's with a sniper she was known as Snipe, short for Sniper (Lol I feel slightly embarrassed to say that).**

**4. I changed it because, I honestly don't know why I thought that was so cool back then, Nights name is actually a bit of a inside joke, you see I am a Night Owl, (most of my chapters are posted around 3 am in the morning, if not later), Originally Night was OC that I had made for Skyrim, Just like are lovely Mw2 Night the Skyrim OC only traveled at Night time and slept in the day, Well you see I found a story on Skyrim that already had a girl called Night as there OC, so I as like "Screw it! I will make Night my OC for Mw2." And a OC was born.**

**5. Nights personality has actually changed quite the bit, when Mw2 first came out, Night was a very moody artist, she refused to sing and she also wore glasses (Which I had a seriously tough time if I wanted to add it in this or not).**

**6. When I created Night she didn't have a abusive past, but the events when she was 14 in Ukraine were there, but the story was slightly different: Night originally came to Ukraine with her Grandmother, her Grandmother was killed during the events of the fighting, she hid and the basement and took Price as a hostage if they didn't take her with them.**

**Now your beginning to see a huge difference between Night when I first created her and what you have been reading now.**

**7. When I first played Mw2 I always had to stuck in my head that Ghost would be a heavy drinker, I'm so glad I didn't add that in the story!**

**8. Here's a good one, Nights full name is Alexandria Scarlett Stone, if you use her initials they spell A.S.S., I didn't realize this un tell after I created her full name.**

**9. When Alex was apart of the S.A.S. Price had told her she had to find a new last name therefore Price decided to she would be known as his daughter: Alexandria Scarlett Price (Has a much better ring to it right?).**

**10. If you use Alex's last name as Price her initials it spells A.S.P., the word Asp is actually a small venomous snake of Egypt usually held to be a cobra, again I did not know this un tell when I decided she would be a Price.**

**11. I was too lazy to add a flashback showing us that Price decided to make her known as his daughter, but that's what actually happened.**

**12. I literally 5 minutes ago didn't know how to spell Initials so I spent another 5 minutes googling it.**

**13. I also googled Asp just 3 minutes ago to see if it meant something cool.**

**14. Sam in the original story was actually named Abigail.**

**15. Sam not only was named Abigail but she and MacTavish were actually married in they original story and they had 2 children!.**

**16. Literally right before I wrote this story I didn't know what POV meant (Lol im such a door knob), so when I wrote the first chapter, I went crazy on POV switching.**

**17. The original story, was actually placed outside of the One-Fore-One, so this was a bunch of crazy adventures off the battlefield.**

**18. I'm actually American, but I love to use British terms, I was just to lazy to use them in the story, Sigh.**

**19. Alex was actually 19 in the original story (sense this was the 19th one I thought it would be appropriate).**

**20. When you read chapter 6 (Women Down) you see I put a note at the beginning saying there was strong language, well in chapter 12 (Best Day Ever!) Is were I use the most and heavy language and I was too lazy to put a note saying there was language xD I know I'm awesome.**

**21. Despite the fact I said in Amnesia that 'I had been waiting so long to write the chapter' I've been actually wanted to write these trivia facts more :D**

**22. I just did this to say that this is all the trivia I can think of, not to mention 22 is Alex's age :D**

**anyways this is my Trivia I cant think of anymore but you can see that Night from the original**

**story and the one you're reading are much different. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read my nonsense and have a wonderful day!**

**Sincerely Red Dawn Shadow**


	16. Quick Message (Hehehehehehehe)

**Hey guys! me Red here, so i just wanted to tell you guys that the sequel is up for A Ghost In The Night!**

**Name of Sequel: Death Upon Us.**

**i have the Prologue and first chapter up :D**

**I hope you all like it.**

**Sincerely, Red Dawn Shadow.**


End file.
